One Hundred and Eighty Days
by hann789
Summary: LoVe. Post-Movie. Spoilers. "She knows as she opens her eyes what it means when he is standing there in his Navy whites. She banters with him about beating an AWOL rap because she isn't ready to say goodbye. Two weeks wasn't enough. No matter how blissful they were. She knows she has to say goodbye, but she has never been very good at them so she delays it."
1. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N: It has been a long year waiting for the movie and it was so worth it. This is my continuation of the movie. A look into the life of Veronica as she deals with a long distance relationship and a few rolls in the mud. I don't own and didn't have a beta. So all mistakes are mine and please don't sue me.**

* * *

She knows as she opens her eyes what it means when he is standing there in his Navy whites. She banters with him about beating an AWOL rap because she isn't ready to say goodbye. Two weeks wasn't enough. No matter how blissful they were. She knows she has to say goodbye, but she has never been very good at them so she delays it.

"Listen, it's a hundred and eighty days Veronica. What's a hundred and eighty days to us? Our story is epic. Spanning years, continents."

"Lives ruined, bloodshed."

"Yeah."

She's barely holding it together when she leans up and presses her lips to his. They've talked briefly about what is happening between them but mostly they've just been reconnecting and trying to make up for nine years apart. She pours everything she hasn't already said into that kiss. A kiss that will have to last them for the next one hundred and eighty days.

Six months. Half a year. A blip of time in the grand scheme of things really. She can do this.

She has to do this.

When she pulls back her voice is raspy. "Come back to me."

"Always."

She holds onto his hand until the last possible moment and watches as he swings his bag over his shoulder and heads towards the door. She knows the cab he arranged the night before to pick him up has probably been waiting outside for awhile now, but she's thankful when he still pauses at the door to look back at her. She flashes a smile, despite the tears that are filling her eyes, and lets out a choked half laugh. She shouldn't be surprised that this is where her life is headed now but she is.

The door clicks closed behind him and it takes all her self-control to not race to the door and out to the curb to throw herself into his arms again.

One hundred and eighty days. He's right. To them, that's nothing.

The last two weeks have been mostly a haze of romantic bliss for Veronica, but she has never been one that was all play and no work. So instead of letting herself curl back up in Logan's bed to wallow she forces herself to get up and face the day head on.

Today is the day she's going to fess up and tell her dad what's she been up to. And the decisions she has made about her future.

He's going to be disappointed and it kills her. But she's twenty-eight, an adult, and she knows what she wants now. She's tired of running. Of hiding. Of not admitting what's she's always known. Neptune is home. There is no escaping it. And now she knows she doesn't want to. She's going to stay. She's going to fight.

Logan teased her that she was going to be Neptune's very own superhero. She had scoffed, but there was a level of truth to that. She wants there to be a level of truth to it at least.

She heads out to the beach. She has to admit that Dick picked a good spot. The beach house is modest for the two millionaires and the view is a killer one. The Pacific Ocean stretches out in front of her and she takes a deep breath of ocean air. Dick is surfing in the early morning light and she grins. Dick has never been her favorite person, but over the last two weeks they've come to a tentative understanding.

Dick spots her and plops himself down next to her.

"He take off?"

Veronica nods and kicks the sand with her foot. "Yeah."

"He'll be back."

"I know."

They sit in companionable silence and watch the waves break against the shore. Dick takes a deep breath and Veronica braces herself.

"Just…don't break him again, okay?"

Veronica's eyes fill with tears again and she shakes her head. "I won't."

"Okay."

He sat with her for a few moments before he stands up and grabs his surfboard. "Don't be a stranger. I promised him I'd look out for you."

"Of course you did."

"See you around Ronnie."

"See you."

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she reads the message with a small smile on her face.

**- One hour down. Wait, too early to start a countdown?**

She types out her response before standing and heading back to Dick's beach house to get her stuff.

**- Nope. Miss you already. Be safe Richie. **

**- I'm already regretting telling you that story.**

**- Oh please! It's the perfect call sign. I'm quite impressed with it.**

**- You would be. Have to go. Talk to you later.**

**- Ok. Call me later?**

**- I'll call you tonight before I ship out. Good luck with your dad today. He'll understand.**

She pockets her phone and grabs her purse off the kitchen table. The keys to Logan's car feel foreign in her hand, but he'd insisted that she take it while he was gone.

"_I can't drive your car!"_

"_Of course you can," Logan insisted as he held the keys out to her. "I'd rather you have it than trust it with Dick again. Just take it Vee."_

"_But…"_

"_You need a car and I need someone to take care of mine while I'm overseas. Take it."_

"_Fine," she finally relented and took the keys from his outstretched hand. "But don't expect to start winning every argument."_

_Logan smirked, "never."_

The car is powerful and smooth and she won't lie to herself she loves driving it. When her phone starts ringing she answers after reading the display.

"What do you got Q?"

"Well Bond the new system is nearly finished and I've got all the files converted to electronic…"

"Mac you are amazing for doing this for me."

"Anything for you Bond," Mac assures her and then after a beat, "Have you told your dad what you're doing yet?"

Veronica sighs, "nope. Today. I'm planning on telling him today."

"Good luck with that. Has Logan left yet?"

Veronica nods despite Mac being on the other side of the phone and not there in person, "yeah. He had to be back on base early this morning."

"Sorry Bond."

"I knew it was coming…"

"Doesn't make it any easier, does it?"

"Nope." There is a moment of silence between the two friends and then Veronica laughs a little bit. "Did you ever imagine me the girl with a military boyfriend? Cause I sure didn't."

"Probably because no one ever pictured Logan Echolls in the military."

"Isn't that the truth."

"Well I'm happy for you both…"

"Mac you don't have to…"

"It's the truth Bond. I liked Piz, sure, how could anyone not like Piz? But I want you to be happy. And someone would have to be blind to not see how happy Logan makes you."

"You're the best Q."

"Okay, I'm headed to my real job now. I'll check in at the office after I get off."

"I probably won't be there until later anyways," Veronica answers. "I'm having lunch with Wallace at the school and then I'm planning on spending the afternoon with dad."

"How is the Papa Mars?"

"Good! He's doing very well. They're hoping to discharge him as early as Friday."

"That's great!"

"I know! He'll still be weak and sore and definitely won't be ready to go back to work for a few months, which will give me a chance to get everything set up at the office before he gets back."

"You have to tell him today."

"I will Q," Veronica promises, "Okay, go work for the devil."

Mac laughs, "I'll see you later."

Veronica pulled into the parking lot of Neptune High and isn't surprised when the old feeling of dread washed over her. Even now, ten years later this place feels like the worst kind of hell and she was only here for a visit.

She walks into the office to sign in and request a guest pass when she hears her name.

"Veronica Mars," the familiar voice of Mr. Clemmons calls from his office. "Should I assume you are here to cause trouble?"

"Me?" she asks, feigning shock, "of course not! I'm just here to have lunch with Wallace."

"Ah yes, Mr. Fennel. Wonderful addition to the staff."

Veronica smiles, "I would agree with that."

"Enjoy your afternoon Ms. Mars."

It was like stepping back in time walking down those halls. Memories flooded her, both good and bad and she chose to remember the good times she had in those hallways.

She steps into the back of Wallace's classroom and rolls her eyes at him and he waves her off as he continued his lesson in Algebra. He loves being a teacher; anyone could tell that he was in his element there in front of those kids. As the bell rang he shouted a reminder to the fleeing kids about finals and homework assignments and Veronica laughs at him.

"Oh papa bear," Veronica coos, "you make a pretty great teacher."

"Awh shucks," he responds dryly, "thanks Vee. Come on, I'm starved."

He leads her to their old table and she chuckles, "you still eat at this insufferable table?"

"It felt wrong sitting anywhere else," Wallace responds with a shrug. "Besides, we had some good times at this table."

"That we did."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"I talked to Mac earlier."

"I really am fine."

Wallace nods. "I know I haven't been the most supportive over the last couple weeks…"

"It's fine."

Wallace shakes his head, "no, it's not. You're my best friend Vee. I should have supported your decision, even if I didn't really agree."

"I knew what you would think."

"Still…"

"Wallace," Veronica interrupts him with a small smile. "You are friends with Piz too. I know I hurt him. I didn't intend to. I really didn't think when I came out here that it would go down like this. But…but I'm happy. Logan, whatever we're doing, it makes me happy. I don't think I've felt this happy in a long time."

Wallace nods. "I know. I'm glad you're back here."

"Me too." Veronica spears some of her salad and twirls it around. She hesitates only briefly before starting again. "I have to ask…have you talked to Piz?"

"Vee…"

"I know, I know. But…"

"He'll be okay. It's been rough for him, but he'll be fine."

"I know he will." Veronica answers with a nod. "Okay, we should change the topic. How is the team doing?"

Wallace nods and starts saying something about his point guard and Veronica was grateful for the change. The rest of the lunch hour flies by and before she knows it she is hugging Wallace goodbye with a promise to text him later about hanging out and she heads to the hospital.

She had been waiting for the best time to bring up her plans to her dad when he starts talking about it being okay for her to head back to New York. She takes a deep breath.

"Yeah…about New York…"

"No."

Veronica nods with a little smirk, "I've already decided I'm not going back. I don't belong in New York, I belong here."

"Veronica."

"You can't change my mind dad," Veronica insists. "Besides, I'm already working cases and updating your system. Mac has been helping me. I'm going to keep the office open while you're recovering."

"Veronica…"

"I know you wanted more for me dad," she continues, ignoring his attempted interruption. "But I'm good at PI work. I like it. I can make a difference here. I want to make a difference here."

"Veronica," Keith stats not allowing her to continue this time, "Yes, I wanted more for you. And you've work hard for it, but I'm not going to say I'm not a little bit happy about you staying here. I've missed you kid."

"I've missed you too dad."

"So about Logan…"

"We're figuring things out," she answers honestly. "One hundred an eighty days."

"I just want you to be happy kid."

"I know dad," Veronica assures him with a smile. "I know you have never really liked Logan…"

"I can admit that he's changed, matured. Just be careful. There is a lot of history between you two."

"Yeah," Veronica replies with a nod of her head. "But…it is different this time dad. And I know it is cliché to say it, but it is true. We know what is at stake this time. This is it. The last chance for us. And we both want it to work."

"Okay." Keith sighs. "Just give me a little warning before you go picking out wedding colors, okay?"

Veronica laughs. "Don't worry about that just yet. Not even close to that."

"So, tell me about these changes you are forcing on me at the office. And about the cases you're working on."

She doesn't hold anything back as she goes into detail about the changes she's been making at the office and Keith can feel the joy rolling off of her. It doesn't keep him from worrying about her and about the rabbit hole she seems to be falling back into, but he'll support her if it makes her happy.

"Wait," Keith interrupts as she is explaining the leads she has in Weevil's case, "Where did you get the money to upgrade our system. I mean, I've been doing just fine, but…"

"We have an investor," Veronica answers him with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

"An investor?"

"Yup."

"You agreed to take money from Logan?"

"It was an investment," Veronica responds with a sigh. "There is a contract and everything."

"Okay…"

"I know what I'm doing," Veronica insists. "Trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Good," she answers. "Now let's see if I can gain back my advantage in our game."

"Please," Keith responds with a huff and a laugh, "I've got you cornered."

* * *

The house is quiet when she arrives home later that night by herself. She loves the new house, her dad had sent her pictures of the choices when he started house hunting, and Veronica had quickly fell in love with the little bungalow.

The only change she's made since deciding to stay in Neptune was to get rid of the pull out couch in the bedroom she claimed and replace it with an actual bed. She had taken Logan with her that day to test them out and they had had a blast rolling around on the testers to pick out a bedframe and mattress she loved.

She grabs a beer from the fridge and collapsed onto the couch and flipped on the television. TMZ was playing and they were showing some footage of Logan arriving back to base from earlier that morning. He was back to being the prince of the tabloids. _Son of movie star is American Hero, etc._

She hates that they still are focusing on him. Aaron has been dead for ten years. Lynne for eleven. She thought they would have moved on by now and would have left Logan alone.

She had obviously been wrong.

It is only a matter of time before they move on to someone else. They won't be able to get anywhere near Logan for a solid one hundred and eighty days as he heads overseas. Maybe by the time he gets back they'll be over him.

She laughed at herself. She might as well get used to the attention Logan will always attract.

The ringing of her phone jerks her from her thoughts and she grabbed for it, smiling at the updated picture of Logan. She had replaced that hysterical high school photo of him with a picture of him on the beach the day after he'd been exonerated.

"Howdy sailor."

"Hey."

"How was your first day back?"

"Eh," Logan answered, "briefs and assignment details. Nothing special."

"You ship out tomorrow?"

"Yup," he replies her and she could sense his nod. "Six AM sharp. Listen Veronica…"

"Nope," she interrupted, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "I don't want you to finish that. I already told you, I'm staying here. I'm waiting."

"Okay, good. How did your dad take the news?"

"Better than expected," she answers honestly. "He didn't try to talk me out of it, which I had expected. He asked about the investment."

"He did?"

"Well, he asked me how I got the money to update the system and such so I had to tell him about the investment."

"And he's okay with it?"

"I think he wants to be okay with it. You know, I really appreciate that. You didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't," he interrupts. "I wanted to."

"I miss you already."

"God, I miss you. One hundred and seventy nine days."

"That's nothing."

"I don't know how much access I'll have to the Internet and such until I get over there, but I'll email and call as much as I can."

"You better."

Logan laughs. "I better go. I've got an early and long day tomorrow."

Veronica feels her eyes fill with tears, "yeah, okay. Be safe Logan."

"You too Veronica."

They end the call and she wipes away a rouge tear that had started to fall down her cheek. She turns off the television and downs the rest of her beer in a few quick swigs. As she gets ready for bed she pulls out a shirt she borrowed from Logan and slips it over her head. She inhales deeply, his scent reassuring her that the past two weeks have been real.

Climbing in her new bed she buries herself as far into the covers that she can. She steels herself against the wave of emotion that threatens to take over. She eases into sleep and into dreams of her very own Naval Aviator a smile on her lips.

The days all look alike to Veronica as the next week passes by. Mornings at the hospital with her dad, lunches that rotate between Wallace and Mac and even on occasion Jade, Weevil's wife who becomes a fast friend to Veronica. She even lunches with Dick, though those are mostly pizza at the beach. Her afternoons and evenings are filled with meetings with potential clients, stakeouts and computer hacking with Mac.

There is more work than she thought there would be, but she is thankful for it all and the distraction it gives her.

It isn't until Day 9 that she hears from Logan and her heart nearly stops when she see's his name pop up in her email.

_**Veronica,**_

_**It is hotter than hell here. It makes me miss the wonderful Southern California weather and the beach. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write, it has been hectic ever since we touched down.**_

_**I wish I could talk to you about what we're doing. What I see, but it's all classified. Sometimes I think you would have liked military life…then I remember your pennant for rule breaking and know you'd hate every minute of it. It's been good for me though. I don't know if I'd still be alive if I hadn't enlisted when I did. I know we haven't talked much about it…but communication has always been our weak spot. Our Achilles heel if you would. **_

_**I'm not going to let that happen again. I'm going to tell you everything. Or at least as much as I'm legally allowed to.**_

_**Is it best to do this over email? I have no idea. I would certainly rather be holding you right now and not halfway across the world alone in my bunk.**_

_**You were always too good for Hearst. I knew it. You knew it. Everyone knew it. When you transferred to Stanford, I was hurt. I shouldn't have been. We weren't talking then. You'd left, went to Quantico and did your FBI internship. It wasn't so much as that you were leaving Neptune, but that I didn't get to really say goodbye.**_

_**Mac was a good friend to me in that year after you left. Wallace has never liked me, and Piz, well; I know he blamed me for the breakup. But Mac, she kept me in the loop for a while. (I don't know if she ever told you that. If she didn't, don't be mad at her.) I was pretty down though. I was going through the motions of school, passing, but only barely. Then one day I woke up and realized that wallowing wasn't going to get me anywhere. And it certainly wasn't going to bring you running back to me. So I bucked up.**_

_**I started drinking less and attending my classes more. I was studying, voluntarily and actually doing extra credit work. My grades were getting better and better, even if I still was depressed. **_

_**I want you to you know, I'm not telling you this to have you feel sorry for me. Or to feel guilty. If anything, it is to say thank you.**_

_**I definitely wouldn't be where I am or who I am without you.**_

_**There is so much more to say, but my time is up and I have to get going. I'll email again as soon as I can.**_

_**Only 171 days left to go.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Logan**_

The email, although short and practically unfinished reassures her in a new way and she wishes – not for the first time – that she wouldn't have cut him so ceremoniously out of her life back then. She had been looking for a fresh start and she thought that meant cutting ties with everything she knew would tempt her into running back to Neptune.

Wallace and Mac had assured her then that they understood but there had been an unspoken agreement to not go into too much detail about her two exes. Wallace had been angry with her for breaking Piz's heart and she never could blame him for that.

She loves that Logan wants to tell her all of this. He's right, their communication has always been horrible and she knows they are going to have to make the effort if they want it to work.

And she knows they both do.

Her fingers rest over the keys of her computer as she starts to form her response.

_**Logan,**_

_**It may not be the most ideal to do this over email, but I agree it's needed. So I'm glad we're doing this. You know I'm not good at talking about my feelings, but I'm going to try. Have some patience with me, okay?**_

_**The stories I could tell you about that FBI internship. If I'm being completely honest, I hated it. Which was an awful thing to figure out. I mean I had been working towards a life with the FBI for longer than I could remember and then I got a chance and it was nothing like I wanted it to be. When I got the call from Stanford that they had room for me, I jumped.**_

_**Piz and I had already ended things and I knew that going back to Hearst would be difficult. I never thought I was better than Hearst Logan. I just never wanted Hearst. I always thought getting out of Neptune was my goal. I wasn't wrong then. But things change. Neptune is what I need now.**_

_**I'm sorry I never said goodbye. I couldn't face you. I couldn't face what you meant to me. There were emotions that I didn't know how to face then. **_

_**Also, I couldn't be mad at Mac. She may or may not have kept me up on the rumors of Neptune and you. I'm glad we had that little connection. It made not talking to you feel a little less awful.**_

_**I do feel guilty Logan. I feel guilty for so much. Even if you don't want me to.**_

_**I'm happy you found something that you love. And that you seem to be really great at. I don't think I would have ever pictured you in the military ten years ago, but…it seems to fit you perfectly. **_

_**There are still so many things to say. Things I don't even know how to say yet. What I can say is that I miss you. Every day. **_

_**Be safe Logan. And come home to me.**_

_**Veronica**_

She makes herself hit send before she over analyzes the contents. She didn't say a lot, but she was trying. That had to count for something right?

She is sitting at her desk at the MI offices two days later when her phones rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, I'm finally getting released from this place. Pick me up?"

"Dad that's great! I'll head that way now."

"I want to stop by the office."

"Hell no dad," Veronica states firmly. "You are still going to need to rest. You have rehab and…"

"I just want to see what you've done with the place kid," Keith interrupts with a laugh. "We won't stay long."

"I'll think about it," Veronica relents after a beat. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll spring you."

An hour later Veronica was helping her dad into the Mars Investigations office. Mac is sitting behind the receptionist desk, the computer monitors glowing brightly.

"Mac," Keith greets with a smile, "I like what you've done with the place."

"It's great to see you up Mr. Mars," Mac answers back with a grin. "Welcome back!"

"He's not back," Veronica responds vehemently, "this is just a visit. The doctor doesn't want him working yet. And neither do I."

"Overprotective…"

Veronica scoffs, "I'm not letting you come back to work until you're one hundred percent and the doctor agrees."

"Fine," Keith relents after a moment. "Working any new cases?"

"We're keeping busy," Veronica answers with a nod from Mac. "Business isn't suffering."

Keith nods and then lets out a long, drawn out yawn.

"Okay, time to get you home and in bed. Mac can you close up shop for the night?"

"You bet Bond. Do you want your messages now or in the morning?"

"If it isn't anything pressing I'll take them in the morning. Thanks Q."

Veronica stops and picks up Chinese for dinner on the way home, making light conversation with her dad about the changes she keeps noticing the more she gets reacquainted with Neptune.

They talk and eat, the television playing some rerun show about a vampire PI in the background. Veronica picks at her fried rice, her thoughts going a mile a minute.

"Earth to Mars," Keith teases when he notices his daughter spacing out. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I need to go and get the rest of my stuff from New York," she answers with a shrug. "But that means calling Piz and…"

"And you haven't talked to him since you broke up and got back together with Logan."

"Yeah."

"It'll be okay," Keith assures her gently. "Piz is a good guy…"

"I know," Veronica interrupts, "Which is what will make it all the more worse. I know he's hurting, but…but I know that the decision I made was a good one. Besides, he broke up with me…"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. Make plans to head out there and do what you need to do, I'll be fine here."

"You'll be fine since I'll have Wallace or Mac come and stay with you. Or maybe I'll hire a nurse for awhile."

"That's not necessary."

"You can barely stand on your own," Veronica reminds him playfully, "you have a broken leg. You're going to need help getting around, going to the bathroom and getting to rehab. Plus, I'll only going to go for a weekend…two days, three at the most."

"Fine."

"That's a good dad."

"Shut it and grab the ice cream, okay."

"You got it daddio."

It isn't much later when Keith finally admits that he's tired and Veronica helps him to bed. She is cleaning up the living room when she decides to pull the trigger and make the phone call she's been dreading for weeks now.

Her finger hoovers over his contact information and she pauses briefly before hitting it and holding the phone to her ear. She hears the phone connect and they are silent for a moment before she takes a breath.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They are silent again and Veronica wrings her hands together.

"I hope I'm not calling too late."

"No," he answers, "it's fine. Um, how are you?"

Veronica hesitates, "I'm…I'm okay. Dad just got released from the hospital…"

"I heard about that," Piz says quietly, "I'm glad he's okay."

"Me too," Veronica replies. "I'm calling…I guess I just wanted to say sorry again. I'm staying here, in Neptune. Going to run Mars Investigations with dad. Well for him until he's back up to snuff, but…yeah."

"I figured you weren't coming back to New York."

"Piz listen…"

"No Veronica," he interrupts his voice slightly harsh. "I'm not an idiot. I knew what was likely to happen…I just thought, you know what, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. What do you need?"

"I was thinking about coming out to this weekend to get the rest of my stuff," Veronica tells him and she hears the breath he takes. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," he answers quickly, "of course. I'll go out of town for the weekend or something…"

"You don't have to do that," Veronica insists gently. "I'll call Sarah and see if I can crash with her. It'll only be a couple days, just long enough to get packed up. I don't want to leave dad for too long."

"Sure," Piz relents. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Yeah," she answers. "See you then."

She runs her hand through her hair and sighs. She can't help but be relieved, the conversation with him went much better than she thought it was going to go. She doesn't know if he knows she's back with Logan or not, but she can't help but hope Wallace hasn't shared that little detail with him. She never wanted to hurt him, but she knows that her going back to Logan so quickly would.

She calls her old roommate, Sarah, a friend from Stanford who had moved to New York several years ago and gives just enough information to back up the request to crash with her for a night or two. Veronica had never really talked about Logan with Sarah, minus a quick mention one night when she was plastered after midterms their senior year at Stanford. She promises her the whole story once she is back in the city and then ends the call and sinks back against the couch.

The vampire PI show is still playing and she can't help but chuckle at it. She lets it play though, something in the background to keep her from going completely crazy.

She opens her computer and her email and can't help but feel disappointed when there isn't an email waiting for her from him. She starts to compose a new one anyways.

_**Logan,**_

_**I hope you're being safe. I know it has only been a couple days since your first email arrived, but it is still hard not to worry about you. Does this get easier? Never mind, I know it probably won't. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine.**_

_**Dad got out of the hospital today. He's doing much better. I know I've said it a thousand times, but thank you. If it hadn't been for you he wouldn't even be alive right now. So thanks. It is cliché to call you a hero? Doesn't matter, you are one.**_

_**God I miss you.**_

_**I talked to Piz today. I don't know if he knows about us or not. I didn't ask and he didn't really offer. I know Wallace has been taking to him. But I'm telling you this because I'm going to New York this weekend. I've more than worn out the clothes I brought with me and it isn't far to Piz for me to still have all my stuff there. I'm going to stay with my old roommate and catch up with her. I do miss the city a little bit, so it'll be nice to be there for a visit. Maybe when you get back we can go for a visit? I know you've been before, but I'd like to show you around what I consider my home for four years. If you want, that is.**_

_**I'll only be gone for a couple days, don't want to leave dad for longer than that anyways. **_

_**I hope I hear from you soon. 169 days to go. **_

_**Veronica**_

She takes a cab to the airport, Wallace tries to insist that he'll take her, but her flight leaves early enough from airport that he'll still be at school and she shrugs him off. Mac and Wallace agreed to keep an eye on her dad while she's gone and she hired a nurse from the hospital to stay with him during the day.

Her flight is uneventful and she uses the time to study the notes on a case she's working on. She's thankful she has the row of seats to herself, and spreads out the files and notes and spends the five-hour flight deep in work.

When she lands at LaGuardia she stuffs everything back into her messenger bag and grabs her empty carry-on suitcase. She hadn't really packed anything, knowing that she has an apartment filled with things here.

She heads to the subway and pulls out her handy Metro Card and swipes it and grabs the first subway train that is headed into the city. Sarah McKibbins was the first person to befriend her when she transferred to Stanford. As a finance major, Sarah moved to New York a year after Veronica and they had shared an apartment on the Upper West Side, about halfway between the Columbia campus and Sarah's bank job in the Financial District.

Veronica knocked on the door of the apartment she used to share with Sarah, who had decided to keep it, even after Veronica had moved in with Piz due to a great landlady and fairly reasonable rent for the area.

"Veronica!" Sarah greets her as she flings open the door after buzzing her into the building and throws her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Veronica returns the hug with a smile and drops her bags in the small entryway.

"It's good to see you too Sarah! Thanks again for letting me crash with you for a couple days."

"You are always welcome here Vee! When do you fly out?"

"Sunday afternoon," Veronica replies and collapses onto the worn sofa they'd purchased years before. "Ah, this is as comfortable as I remember."

"So we only have like a day to catch up?" Sarah questions and waits for Veronica to nod before continuing. "Then we're going out tonight. It's Friday, we're both single, you still owe me the story on that by the way and we haven't hung in like months. Get up! Let's go."

"Give me a second to chill, okay? It was a long flight." Veronica pauses and then takes a deep breath. "I'm not exactly single…either."

"What?! I thought you said that Piz broke up with you."

"He did."

"Okay," Sarah answered sinking down on the couch. "It is story time now."

Veronica laughs before she starts the saga. "I…do you remember the ex I told you about…Logan?"

"Oh my God, that's right! You used to date Logan Echolls. I'm sure you heard all about his ex-girlfriend. Crazy, right? I wonder what happened with that, I haven't been keeping up with it."

"Yeah, crazy. Carrie, Bonnie Deville, Logan's ex-girlfriend…we all went to high school together. Logan called me after he was charged with her murder…he asked for my help."

"Wow! I had no idea. Wait, your help?"

Veronica can't help but chuckle a little, sometimes it surprises her how much Sarah reminds Veronica of Lily some days. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Sarah. When I was in high school and at Hearst I did some PI work for my dad on the side."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Veronica says with a shrug and then continues. "I hadn't talked to Logan since I left Southern California. He called, asking for my help about picking a lawyer so I went out for a couple days. But…things escalated and I kind of got dragged into the case. I stayed and Piz ended things."

"Weren't you supposed to meet his parents a couple weeks ago?"

"Yup. And when I choose to stay in Neptune instead of coming back for that…"

"He broke up with you."

"Yeah."

"But you're not single anymore?"

"Nope."

The look of frustration that crosses over Sarah's face makes Veronica laugh and then there is recognition. "You got back together with the ex. Logan, didn't you? He was accused of murder."

"Not the first time that has happened," Veronica answered, "and besides, he didn't do it. He's not a murderer."

"He's been accused of murder before?"

"Long stories."

"Stories, plural?"

"I'd rather not get into it all now. It was a long time ago."

"Wow, so where is Logan now? He didn't want to come out with you."

"He's a Naval Aviator pilot. He's been shipped overseas."

"Oh my god. Wow."

"Yup. He wouldn't have come with me anyways or I wouldn't have let him. I hurt Piz enough and he doesn't know that Logan and I are back together. We stayed pretty under the radar before he left and the paparazzi don't find him nearly entertaining enough when he isn't in trouble."

"Wow girl," Sarah breathes and shakes her head. "Yeah, we're definitely going out tonight. If for nothing else than to let you get hammered and forget about the drama in your life for a bit."

"I wouldn't mind hitting some of our favorite spots before I give up the city."

"I'm definitely going to have to come out and visit you sometime this summer."

Veronica grins, "I would love to host you! Just give me a call and I'll pencil you in."

Veronica wakes up in her old bed the next morning, slightly hung-over from their escapades the night before and groans before rolling over to check the time. She was due to meet Piz at eleven so she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

"Good morning," Sarah greets from the kitchen as Veronica stumbles out from the bathroom. "I made breakfast."

"Angel."

"Bloody Mary?"

"God yes. I haven't been that drunk in a long time."

"I could tell," Sarah answers with a laugh, "here. What time are you meeting Piz?"

"Eleven. I don't know if he's planning on staying while I pack or not. I'm kind of hoping not."

"Just letting you into the apartment."

"I guess," she says with a shrug. "I still have my keys, I need to give them to him. I've got the movers coming at four, so that gives me five hours to get everything packed and ready to go."

"Movers?"

"It was cheaper than shipping everything since I'm taking my desk and reading chair and movers seemed easiest."

"Makes sense. I can come with if you want."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm hoping that I can just put on some music and lose myself in packing for a while. Thanks for offering though."

"I'm going to call Erica and Rissa and we'll all go out for dinner tonight. One last girls night out before you abandon us for the warm, sunny weather of SoCal."

"Sounds like fun," Veronica tells her with a nod. With Sarah's help Veronica had started to shed her tough girl exterior and had made some actual friends in New York. Despite a busy class load at Columbia they had had a lot of fun over the years. "Alright, I should go. I don't want to be late."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

She wandered out into the New York Saturday morning, surprised by the chill still in the air, even in mid-April. That was something she had never fully gotten used to in her time in the city, the chillness that cut straight through her bones. She certainly had missed the weather of Neptune.

The apartment she had shared with Piz was only a few blocks north of Sarah's place, so she decided to enjoy the morning and walked that way. She noticed her favorite coffee shop and the Italian restaurant they went to, even though it paled in comparison to Luigi's and she smiled.

New York held a lot of great memories for her.

She was ready to move on though. Ready to move back to Neptune.

She let herself into the building with her key, but hesitated when she reached their third story walk up apartment. She didn't have any right to just let herself in anymore so she reached up and knocked.

It didn't take long for the door to swing open.

"Veronica," Piz greets with a hesitate smile, "you didn't have to knock."

"Yes I did."

"Yeah, well, whatever." He starts to head into the small living area of their apartment and Veronica can't help but be a little surprised at the animosity dripping in his voice. She can't ever remember seeing him this angry.

"Piz…"

He turns quickly and holds up his hands, "Look, Veronica, I don't want to talk, okay? I don't want excuses or reasons or any of it. I should have known better. Anyways, the moving company dropped off the boxes on Thursday and I picked up some tape for you. I'm heading to the office for a couple hours. Just leave the key under the mat when you leave, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodbye Veronica."

"Bye Piz."

She watches as Piz grabs his coat and hurries out the door. She pauses for only a second before she switches on her favorite playlist and gets to work.

She's finishing just as the buzzer goes off and Veronica lets the moving guys into the apartment. She gives them a few quick directions and when her phone rings she answers it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Her breath catches in her throat and she doesn't try to stop the smile that spreads over her lips.

"Logan?"

"The one and only," he answers and she can't help but laugh. "I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

"It wouldn't matter if it was or not," she tells him and steps into the kitchen where she has a bit of privacy but can still oversea the moving of her stuff. "Hearing your voice makes it better. How long do you have?"

"Only a few minutes," he tells her and she can hear the regret in his voice. "I'm headed out on a mission in about thirty, we have a few minutes to talk with family before our final briefing."

"So you're off to do something dangerous…"

"It all can be dangerous."

"I'm really glad you called."

"Me too. So, how is New York?"

"You got my email?"

"Yeah, I didn't respond yet cause I knew I'd be talking to you today and wanted it to be a surprise."

"New York is okay," she tells him, "I'm finishing up at the apartment now then I'm doing a girls night out with some friends before I fly home tomorrow."

"Neptune is home huh?"

"Always was."

There is a beat of silence before his voice fills her ears again. "How is Piz?"

She sighs, "I don't know. I mean, he's clearly still upset and definitely angry with me. But I don't think he knows…about us, I mean."

"Wallace didn't tell him?"

"I don't think Wallace wants that job."

"I'm sorry…"

She chuckles a little bit, "No you're not. And that's okay."

"Look, I have to go, I'm sorry. I miss you."

"Miss you too. Please be safe."

"I will. Bye Veronica."

"Bye Logan."

She ends the call and looks up and dread fills her when she spots Piz looking at her from a few feet away. She forces a smile onto her lips and the look on his face tells him he definitely heard enough of that conversation to make this last encounter very awkward.

"I didn't think you'd be back yet."

"Yeah, well I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Sorry."

"You and Logan huh?" She doesn't answer right away and he just nods. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Piz…"

"Never mind," Piz interrupts and pushes past her and into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge. "I hope you and Logan are happy together Veronica. I hope he can give you whatever you want."

"Piz…"

"Ms. Mars," this time it is the movers that interrupt and Veronica is a bit relieved. "We're finished now. Everything will be delivered Monday to the address in Neptune California provided on the request form. Here is our number should you have any further questions."

"Thank you," she answers and takes the card from his outstretched hand. "I'll be there to meet the truck."

The man nods and leaves her and Piz alone again. She turns back towards him, but he throws his hand up and her words catch in her throat.

"Good bye Veronica. I really do hope you have a great life."

"You too Piz. I am sorry for how everything happened."

"I know."

She grabs the suitcase she'd packed and heads down the hallway, only glancing back briefly to find Piz looking out from the living room window. There isn't anything left to say so she leaves, dropping her set of keys to the apartment on the hallway table on her way out.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this. And if you did (or even if you didn't) please leave me a little review. Thanks!**


	2. I Spend My Time Thinking About You

**A/N: I am completely overwhelmed by the amount of love this story has gotten. Seriously you guys, you completely made my week. Every person that has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed…you rock! And as this chapter shows, yes there is going to be more of this story. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be…but it is part one of a series. **

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I have no ownership of these characters. I just like playing with them. (That sounds dirtier than I meant it to be.)**

* * *

She's been back in the office for nearly a week after New York and as she's sorting through messages it is evident that she's going to have to hire an assistant or receptionist or something. At least until her dad is back full time or she could afford to hire Mac full time.

Which she knows she'll never be able to afford Mac full time.

She takes her time getting back to the potential clients and she takes as many cases as she feels she can handle. Veronica knows the busier she is that there is a better chance time will go back more quickly and then the one hundred and eighty days will go by more quickly.

At least that is what she's hoping.

She's trying really hard not to worry about Logan. But he's off halfway across the world, flying jets over a warzone and she knows that he's going to be in danger. She'll feel better once she's heard from him again. She hasn't heard from him since the phone call she'd taken in New York and it is killing her.

She has to actively keep herself from staring at her phone wishing for the email notification to go off.

"Alright Vee," Wallace states with a clap of his hands and smile as he blows into the office. "I'm taking you to dinner."

"I've got work to do."

"Come on," Wallace coaxes, "you're working yourself to the bone. Keith is worried about you. So is Mac. And so am I."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Veronica sighs, "I have to stay busy."

"And you definitely are," Wallace assures her, "but that doesn't mean you have to give up living. He wouldn't want that."

"I know."

"Okay," Wallace replies and nods his head again. "So let's go to dinner. Mama Leone's? My treat."

"Fine," Veronica relents and grabs her jacket off the back of her chair. "But I do this begrudgingly."

"Uh-huh, sure."

She keeps Wallace talking about the basketball team in the car on the way to the restaurant and she's thankful for the normalcy they've fallen back into. It isn't until they're halfway through their first glass of wine and the complimentary bread basket that Wallace drops a bomb on her.

"I talked to Piz today."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. You didn't mention he'd found out you're back with Logan."

"I didn't think you'd want to know."

"Well it would have been nice to be prepared for his interrogation."

"What?"

"Nothing," Wallace replies with a shake of his head. "He's hurting."

"I know. I wish I could have kept him from getting hurt. I really do feel awful. You know that right?"

"I do," Wallace assures her. "I don't know if he does though."

"I figured that. Plus he didn't find out in the best way. Not that there would have been a good way to find out. But…yeah, I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not."

"You have to say that, you're my best friend."

"Yeah well, it doesn't make it any less true."

"Thanks. Now, enough about me, fill me in on your love life. There has to be some prospects out there for a handsome guy like yourself."

Wallace actually blushes. "There might be some prospects. I'm just focused on the final bit of the year and the season. We'll see when summer rolls around."

Veronica laughs at him a little bit, "Wallace Fennel, always the player."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Papa Bear."

"Yeah, well, you better be."

Their conversation flows into easy, friendly banter from there and Veronica is thankful that their friendship has fallen back into where it was before she'd left for Stanford. It wasn't like they hadn't kept in touch, but with her refusal to visit Neptune they had certainly drifted a bit apart.

Her dad is passed out on the couch when she gets back from dinner but she can't tell if it was because he was waiting up for her or because that is where he was most comfortable. She leaves him there after pulling a blanket over him and falls into bed. It isn't really that late but she's so exhausted – she's not sure if it is from work or worry – that she falls asleep almost instantly.

Her dreams are the same as they've been every night since he left. His eyes, his lips…just, him.

The first thing she does when she wakes up is reach for her phone. For the last six days it has been nothing but a disappointment. The wave of emotion that rolls over her when she sees his name in her inbox is complete and utter relief.

_**Veronica,**_

_**There are so many things I wish I could tell you. You know, before it was easy to compartmentalize and separate life over here from life there. I never had a desire to share my experiences with Carrie and I know she never wanted to hear about it. She hated it that I was in the military. **_

_**But it is different already with you. I don't feel like I have to hide this part of my life from you. You don't need to be protected from it. And it makes me wish I could tell you everything. But I can't. I'll tell you everything I can though. I hope you're okay with that.**_

_**I hope you haven't been worried about me this week. I know I left things sort of ambiguous when we talked last Saturday. Details of the mission are confidential, like most things here, but it was a safe one. We're actually back a day earlier than expected. I know you're going to worry about me, if the roles were reversed I'd be out of my mind.**_

_**I guess that's a double standard. Oh well.**_

_**God I miss your face. (Well I miss more than your face…)**_

_**So tell me about the rest of your time in New York. Did you have fun with the friends you told me about? And I can't wait to visit the city with you. You can drag me wherever you want, I promise. There are a lot of places I want to visit with you Veronica. You can add to that list and we'll start making plans, okay? We'll have years and years to get through it.**_

_**I'm not freaking you out with talk like that am I? I know we didn't get to talk too much about the future before I left. But I hope you know that this…this, you…I'm in, okay? I just want you to know that. I'm patient. **_

_**So, going to lighten this up a bit because it got heavy there. Okay…**_

_**Tolk, I think I mentioned him, if not he's my co-pilot basically – his real name is Stephen – he noticed the picture of you I keep in the bird. (Yes, I have a picture of you in my plane, I'm that guy.) He was surprised when I told him everything that happened…I mean, there were drunken nights where I've talked about you before. I think Tolk figured I was making you up. It was nice to prove him wrong. Anyways, there was talk about me anyways…**_

_**You know, getting accused of murder causes people to talk.**_

_**Anyways, I want you to meet Tolk. He's been a good friend to me through this whole thing. His wife lives on the base in San Diego and they have two kids, twins that are four. I think you'll like Emilia. I'll have to introduce to them when we're stateside again.**_

_**I think I'll have a chance to Skype this week. Sound good to you? I'll email you exactly when once I know. Tell your dad I say hi. And check in on Dick and make sure he's not doing anything stupid.**_

_**Miss you Veronica.**_

_**Logan**_

She reads through his email twice before she does anything that morning.

"Morning daughter," Keith greets when she finally makes her way out into the kitchen. He's getting around better on the crutches and Veronica is thankful to see him getting back to normal.

"Morning dad," she answers and places a kiss against his cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling great," Keith tells her with some assurance. "I'm being told that my rehab can be scaled down a bit, I'm…"

"Ahead of schedule," Veronica interrupts, "I'm aware. Do you need a ride to rehab today?"

"Cliff is taking me."

Veronica grinned, "okay. That's good, I've got client meetings back to back today."

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

"It's a beautiful day."

"And…"

"And I heard from Logan. He's back on his ship and safe. I was worried."

"I'm glad he's good."

"He says hi."

"Tell him I say hi back," Keith tells her and she nods. "I really am happy you're happy Veronica. I've missed seeing that smile on your face."

"Thanks daddy."

She waits until she gets to the office to write him back. Veronica has about forty-five minutes before her first client meeting and she uses the time to compose her message back to him.

_**Logan,**_

_**I'm so relieved to get your email, because yes, I was worried. And you're not going to be able to talk me out of being worried about you. Not at least for the next 159 days. I'm glad you don't feel like you need to hide things from me. I don't want you to hide things from me. I want to know as much as you can tell me. **_

_**Even things about Carrie. I know you loved her. And I'm glad you had that first year with her. I never wanted you to be alone. **_

_**New York was good. I had a girl's night with my old roommate Sarah and some of our friends on Saturday night. Went to a few of our favorite bars and went dancing. It was a great stress reliever. They're anxious to meet you. (I may or may not have entertained them with stories about us.) Sarah is hoping to come visit me in Neptune something this summer. She was the first person to befriend me at Stanford and I'm thankful for her friendship.**_

_**That first year at Stanford was hard for me. I was alone in a place that I wanted to be, but…it was difficult. I was a whole different person there. Sarah was someone I could rely on. I never told her about my past in Neptune. About the PI work and the danger. At Stanford I was a normal girl. For the first time since Lily died, I was just Veronica. **_

_**I thought that was what I wanted. I was wrong. I'll never be that girl again and it's okay. I like who I am now. I like the life that I have now.**_

_**I don't remember you mentioning a Tolk, so you have to tell me how he got his call sign. I can't wait to meet him and his family though. I'm looking forward to being apart of the life you've started. **_

_**And you didn't freak me out. Not too much. I'm glad you're in. I am too. It's hard for me to admit that, you know the issues I've had in the past. But I've changed. You once said that I'd never need anything…but you were wrong. Because I need you. I know it's cliché and probably more mushy than you'd expect from me, but it's the truth. I need you, and dad, and Wallace and Mac. And I guess even Dick. I need the people in my life to stand with me. I know you always will. **_

_**Okay…**_

_**Dad says hi! And Dick is doing okay. And hey! I just found out that he is the co-owner of the 09ER. That was news I was surprised to hear. Well, partially surprised to hear. So not only are you this American Hero, but you're the co-owner of the most elite club in Southern California. You definitely keep yourself busy, don't you?**_

_**My next client just got here, so I have to go. **_

_**Skype this week? Yes please!**_

_**Miss you.**_

_**-V**_

Veronica closed her laptop and headed into Mars Investigations lobby to greet her new client.

"Hello Mrs. Clive," Veronica greets with a smile and an outstretched hand. "I'm Veronica, we spoke on the phone last week."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Veronica," Mrs. Clive answers with a matching smile. "I appreciate your attentiveness to this matter."

"Of course. Please step into my office. Can I get you something to drink? Water, tea, coffee?"

"No thank you," Mrs. Clive assures her, "I brought the paperwork you requested. Copies of the adoption agreement and the original birth certificate."

"Thank you," Veronica says with a smile and takes the file from Mrs. Clive's outstretched hand. The client, a Mrs. Alice Clive, who is a stylish woman in her mid thirties, is sitting straight in the chair opposite Veronica. "Now, do you mind giving me a little more background?"

"I got pregnant when I was sixteen," Mrs. Clive starts with a small sigh, "my parents were less than thrilled and my boyfriend was older and wanted nothing to do with the baby. He split after I hold him I was pregnant. I stayed with my grandma during my pregnancy and then gave my baby girl up for adoption to a family I'd never met before. It was a closed adoption, I never met the couple and they never met me. Everything was handled through the adoption agency."

"And you're looking to find your daughter?"

"Yes," Mrs. Clive answers and then pauses, her eyes focused on her clasped hands in her lap. "My daughter will turn twenty this year."

"Why are you looking for her now?"

"I…I just found out that I a hereditary condition…I'm a carrier for cystic fibrosis. I was unaware of this when I gave birth to my daughter so it was not included in the family health history provided to the family at the time of the adoption. She deserves to know what she could possibly pass on to her future children."

Veronica nods, her eyes pouring over the information that was given to her. She sets the file on her desk, open and waiting. "I understand. I'll get on this right away and get back to you as soon as I have something."

"Thank you Ms. Mars," Mrs. Clive thanks her with a smile and hands her a check. "Here is the deposit amount we agreed on. I'll wait to hear from you."

She's thankful for the open and shut case that Mrs. Clive has given her. Plus she's also thankful that it isn't a cheating spouse. She is used to them, they are the bread and butter of the PI world, but she's never enjoyed them. They clouded her judgment and her views on relationships for so long that it ruined so much.

Now that she's older and more mature she is able to separate the cases from her life in a way she hadn't been able to at seventeen.

She starts the preliminary searches, which after a beat she decides need to include a background check on the Clive's. After the case with the guy in the witness protection she decides it isn't bad to be overly sure.

She is deep into work when her email alert goes off and she scrambles for her phone.

His email is simple.

_**V,**_

_**Tomorrow night, 8 your time?**_

_**So many things to say…**_

She grins and types a quick affirmative response. She'll be able to see his face tomorrow, even if it is only through a fuzzy computer screen. She's thankful for anything at this point. It hasn't even been a month yet and she's already going out of her mind.

She had known that it was going to be difficult, but she has a new understanding for families that have to be separated from their loved ones in this way. It has been the most nerve-wrecking month of her life.

And it really has started to terrify her. So much of her happiness and life is wrapped up in the possibilities her future holds with Logan. It terrifies her that they are so close and it could all be ripped away. Her natural instinct is to pull away and close herself off.

But she can't do that. That would be the end of it. For good this time. She knows they wouldn't be able to come back from that.

And she can't handle the thought of losing him. So she forces herself to open up her heart and let down her walls. She did have to admit that the long distance was a good way to do that.

The next night she is staring at the clock on her computer, Skype loaded and waiting, not wanting to was a single second of the time that he can give her. Her heart starts going double time when her connection finally starts ringing.

His face pops up on the screen and she doesn't even try to keep her smile in check.

"God you're beautiful."

She can feel the heat rise in her cheeks. "You aren't too shabby looking either sailor."

"Me? I'm drop dead sexy," he teases and then the tone of his voice takes a serious turn. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answers, the lie rolling off her tongue with ease.

"How are you really?"

She sighs, "I'm okay. It's been…weird, being back here. And I'm missing you like I didn't even think was possible. But work is helping to keep me busy and distracted."

"I wish I could be there."

"I know."

"You're being careful right? Please for the love of God tell me you're being careful."

"I'm being super careful, I swear," Veronica assures him honestly. "I am looking into the sheriff, hoping to be able to bring something to the town to get him fired."

"Botching Carrie's murder case wasn't enough?"

"Apparently not."

"Son of a bitch."

"Yup," Veronica agrees. "The only thing I can think of is that he's in someone's very deep, very influential pockets. I just haven't been able to find a connection anywhere yet."

"If anyone can do it, it would be you."

"Enough about the craptastic mess that Neptune is, how are things there? How are you?"

"I'm doing good," Logan answered with a shrug. "I miss you like crazy, but it is nice to be able to go outside without having to worry about a million cameras being shoved in my face. Plus, these guys, they're family now, you know? Or at least, some of them are. "

"Good Logan, I'm glad for you."

They stare at each other through the computer screens for a moment, both just trying to re-memorize the other. Their conversation picks back up after a few seconds when Logan starts to relay some of his stories about the Navy.

She's in a fit of laughs as he tells her about the first time he met Tolk and how he got his name.

"He carried around _The Lord of the Rings_ for the first entire leg of our first tour. I mean, he carried it everywhere. I swear he showered with it once. His call sign was Tolkien right away, we just call him Tolk for short. He told me later it was because it was his dad's copy and it meant a lot to him, but the name stuck."

"I still think your callsign is better."

"No, I hate mine."

"You just hate it because it accurately represents you."

"I am not Richie Rich."

"Eh, you're right...I don't know if you're that smart."

"HEY!"

"Just kidding, you are the co-owner of the swankiest bar in Southern California, which I still want to know how going into business with Dick happened…" Veronica assures him with a tilt of her head. "I still think it was kind of brilliant."

"Yeah well at least I didn't get a name after one of Aaron's movie characters. I may have had to beat someone up over that."

"That probably would have been frowned upon."

"Oh for sure," Logan agrees, "but it doesn't mean I wouldn't have cared."

There is a little bit of commotion on Logan's side of the feed and his head turns away and she just stares at his profile, a wave of longing flooding through her.

"Hey babe," Logan starts, "I've got to go. I miss you and I'll email you soon, promise."

"Okay, bye Logan."

"Bye Veronica."

The feed is disconnected and her computer screen goes back and the longing is rushing through her in waves she can't even begin to control. So she stops trying. Glancing at the clock on the wall she decides it is still early enough on a weeknight for a night out and picks up her phone.

"Hey Mac," she greets her best girlfriend with a forced joy she doesn't feel, "get dressed, we're going out tonight."

The music pulses in her ears and she moves her body to the music. She and Mac are indulging themselves in the loud music and first class liquor that the 09ER serves on a daily basis. It had taken just a text message to Dick to ensure being on the list for the night and an unlimited open tab. She had to admit that there were benefits to being connected to the owners of the most elite bar in a hundred miles.

"Ronnie!" She hears her voice being called over the music and she looks around to find Dick motioning to her from a few feet away. "Ronnie!"

Veronica grabs Mac and drags her over to where Dick was sitting, a busty red-head hanging off his arm.

"I almost couldn't believe when you texted me Ronnie," Dick greets, throwing back a shot, "Hi Mac."

"Dick." Veronica and Mac answer together before Veronica continues. "Thanks for getting us in."

"Anytime Ronnie," he assures her. "Enjoy the party!"

She and Mac make their way back over to the bar and order another round of their drinks and Veronica can feel Mac's eyes on her.

"What?"

"Just wondering when you're going to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"We're at a club, which you hate, but the hand of Dick…something is wrong."

"I just wanted to let loose tonight."

"Okay…"

"I miss Logan and I'm getting no where in Weevil's case or finding out any solid evidence that Lamb is being bought off and I just needed to have some fun."

"See, how hard was it to just say that?"

"Eh."

"Getting drunk on a Thursday night. I didn't even do that in college."

"Missed out Mac!"

Mac just laughs at her and they rejoin the crowd on the dance floor. It is nearly one AM when Mac throws the towel in.

"I'm going to have to be a little awake tomorrow for work," Mac tells her and Veronica shakes her head in disagreement. "Yes, I have to sleep."

"Fine! Call us a cab?"

"I'll take you home."

"But we've been drinking, you can't drive."

Mac chuckles a little, "I haven't been drinking. All my drinks have been non-alcoholic."

"That is no fun Mac!"

"Yeah, well…it had to be done. Come on Vee, let's get you out of here."

They're making their way through the club when they run into Dick again. "Leaving so soon?"

Mac nods, "yeah, it's time for Veronica here to get some sleep. Thanks again Dick."

"Anything for the two of you hot babes," Dick leers and Mac shakes her head. "You and Ronnie…and I guess Wallace are always on the list. Come and party whenever."

"Thanks Dick," Mac says and then motions towards a clearly fading Veronica. "I really should get her home."

"Adios!"

Mac leads Veronica out to her car, thankful that she was able to convince Veronica to let her drive, and maneuvers Veronica into the passenger seat. The streets of Neptune are still filled with cars, the nightlife one of the highlights of visiting their little beach town. Mac rolls her eyes and glances at the clock. It is closing in on two AM and Mac knows that no amount of coffee is going to keep tomorrow from being awful.

Mac stifles a yawn and parks out front of the Mars' home and wrestles Veronica inside and into her room.

"Mac…" Veronica mumbles. "Missed…you. Missed lots…glad…home."

"I'm glad you're home too," Mac answers with a smile, "missed you too. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night."

When she wakes up the next morning Veronica is more hungover than she's been since senior year at Stanford when she'd celebrated the end of finals with a bar crawl with Sarah and some of their friends. She stumbles out to the kitchen and moans when she notices her dad sitting on the couch.

"Morning honey."

"Ugh."

"Late night?"

"Ugh."

"How was Skyping with Logan yesterday?"

"Good," Veronica replies and downs a couple aspirin and a bottle of water. "It was almost normal, even though he's halfway across the world."

"Is that why you went out drinking last night?"

Veronica groaned. There was nothing like getting a lecture from your dad. "I just wanted to have some fun and it was more to go dancing then drinking, but they do go well together."

"Honey…"

"I'm just still getting used to missing him again, okay? And this time…"

"It's different."

"Yeah."

"Just be careful honey. Neptune is a dangerous place right now and I know you're not telling me everything about what you're working on at the office, so please…be careful."

"I'm being careful," Veronica promises with reassuring smile. "I promise. I should go to the office. Speaking of the office…"

"There are some things I want to talk to you about that too."

"You first."

"I've been talking to Cliff," he starts and Veronica looks at him quizzically, "about making you an official partner in the business."

"Really?"

"You're running the place now as it is," Keith explains, "and if this is what you want, then I want you to be an equal."

"Wow, dad thanks!"

"Besides, you're bringing in investors and clients, you should get some credit for it all."

"Investor, singular, but…I'm serious when I say that this is great."

"I just want you to be happy honey."

Veronica places a kiss against his forehead. "I am. I really am."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading! Virtual hugs and high fives to all of you!**


	3. This is Life in Color

**A/N: Hello again! Here is the next chapter, one I that really like. Thanks to sarahberah1121 for beta'ing for me! I appreciate you taking the time to let me know how it is working before I post.**

**More notes at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VM, but I am newly the owner of the VW book. (Which is great, FYI.)**

* * *

_**V,**_

_**I loved seeing your face the other day. It definitely made my week better. I wish I could have talked to you longer, but there was some stuff that was time sensitive that needed to be handled. Navy stuff, you know? I've been flying a lot this time around and then my security duty is keeping me busy. Which I'm thankful for if I'm being honest. The days go by more quickly when they are filled with flying and patrol duties and anything that can keep me from wishing I was there with you.**_

_**Which let's face it, no matter what I'm doing I'm always wishing I was there with you.**_

_**But passing the time with business is keeping me from deciding to take you up on the promise you can get me off an AWOL rap. And let's face it, you totally could.**_

_**I think Tolk really is getting sick of hearing about you, but he has it coming. I remember what he was like when he was still dating Emilia. God he was insufferable…so, payback? I really can't wait to introduce you guys. I never introduced them to Carrie. She…she really didn't want to be apart of my Navy life. She put up with my appearances in dress uniform because it looked good. It boasted her image. **_

_**She was using me. Or at least that is how it started. But…it morphed into happiness, for a while. **_

_**I never told you how we got together did I? Well we did promise to tell each other everything, didn't we? (You don't have to read this part if you don't want. Just…I don't want to hold anything back from you.)**_

_**I graduated from Hearst with a degree in Business Management. It was the only thing that made sense to me. I had no idea what I was doing. You were gone, Dick was Dick, though he graduated (I'm still not sure how that happened…) and Business just seemed smart. I fell into the Navy, almost by mistake.**_

_**It was the summer after we'd graduated and I was in San Diego with Dick and some of his frat brothers at a party. I got roped into a conversation with some guys who were on a weekend leave from the base and they were talking and…and they next thing I knew I was signing up. I don't regret it, but it still surprises me some days. **_

_**Wow, this is turning into a novel. Maybe I should have been an English major.**_

_**Anyways, once I got through my first fleet assignment, 3 years out on the ocean on a ship and flying and being scared out of my mind, we had six months of leave. Dick had been working on opening the 09ER, which I was investing in (yes, I know, you want that story too), and the grand opening was about three weeks after I was stateside again. **_

_**Carrie was there and we talked for a long time that night. I asked her to dinner and she said yes and that was how it started. We had a good time together. Those first six months were great. Carrie and I's communication was horrific though. Probably worse than ours was. I was getting ready to head back out and we started arguing. She was hitting it big, her second album had just gone platinum and…I don't know. She just really hated the military aspect of my life. I was on the straight and narrow and the pop-star lifestyle wasn't in agreement with that.**_

_**We were in love though, so we made it work. Or, I thought we were making it work. I'm pretty sure she was hooking up with Sean long before I knew about it. But we kept it up. I was gone for a six-month tour and we talked and emailed and Skyped, but it always felt a little off. When I got back six months ago we fell right back into the relationship like I hadn't been gone at all. Only, she was partying harder than ever. We started fighting more. And then the pictures of her and Sean showed up and I ended it. And, well you know the rest of the story from there.**_

_**I still can't believe she's gone. Our relationship was toxic and never would have lasted long term, but I did love her. I'm sorry she's gone, she could have been great.**_

_**There are a lot of things I regret in my life Veronica. There are a hundred things I wish I could do over. I wish…I wish I wouldn't have let you go back then. I wish I would have fought for you then.**_

_**I wish I would have gone after you. **_

_**I don't know if that would have changed things…I don't know if you would have taken me back, or talked to me or whatever…but sometimes I wish I would have tried.**_

_**We have a lot of time to make up for. I'm glad we're making up for it now.**_

_**I miss you Veronica. God I miss you so much. I am counting down the days until I can hold you again and kiss you again. And make love you to again. **_

_**126 days left. And then I'm coming home to you.**_

_**-L**_

She wipes away the tear that is making it's way down her cheek and she re-reads the email again. His words are beautiful, even telling her how he fell in love with another girl, and she thinks he's right.

Maybe he should have been an English major.

It's been two months since she watched him walk out of Dick's beach house and the routine of things is helping her get through the days without him.

She's officially a partner of Mars Investigations now and she's officially a PI again after retaking the exam to have her license reinstated. Her dad teases her because she still didn't beat his score, but this time she at least tied with him. Her dad comes back to work, but stays in the office as he still isn't back to one hundred percent. She's thankful to have him back in the office and it helps her get more work done, because he's taking care of the office work and filing and the basic background searches that are just tedious work.

He doesn't seem to mind though and things are getting back to normal for them.

He mentions New York on occasion and she simply refuses to acknowledge it anymore.

She's not going back to New York and he knows it. They work well together. They always have and the business is growing because of it.

The work she's been doing on the corruption of the sheriff's department has stalled, she's being cautious after numerous promises to both her father and Logan and is taking it on with baby steps. It frustrates her a bit, but she's dealing by throwing herself into the rest of her work.

"Veronica?" her dad's voice calls from his office and she gets up from her desk, running her hand over her face to make sure there aren't still tears and heads into his office.

"Yeah?"

"Those background checks from Keller Insurance are back and clear. I'm going to head over to meet with Mr. Keller to give him the information. Do you want me to pick up lunch for you on my way back?"

"No thanks," she answers with a smile, "I've got lunch plans with Jade and Valentina in about an hour. But thanks."

"Sure thing," Keith answers, "I'm probably going to head home afterwards and take a nap. I'm…"

"No need to explain dad," she assures him. "I'll bring home dinner so you won't have to worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she tells him and then presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'll probably be home about seven. I have Mrs. Clive coming in for a meeting at six."

"How are things going with her case?"

"Slowly," Veronica says with a sigh. "She's insistent that I keep going though, so I'm going to. I just wish I had more information for her."

"How long have you been working on her case now?"

"Three weeks," Veronica shrugs, "almost four maybe? I just keep hitting dead ends. I'm sure to hit a breakthrough soon though."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thanks dad. "

She wants to write Logan back right away, but she's running late for her lunch date with Jade and Valentina so she forces herself to close to her email and head out.

"Hey Jade," she greets with a smile as she makes her way to the table a their usual lunch spot, a café downtown that is new to Veronica, but she's fallen in love with. "Sorry I'm late. Hi Valentina."

"You're fine Veronica," Jade assures her with a smile, "you're barely late. We haven't been here long at all. How are you?"

"Good," Veronica says with a smile. "Busy, definitely. But good. How are you doing?"

"We're good," Jade answers with a nod. "Really. Eli is great."

"Jade…"

"You're not responsible for what is happening and he's being safe."

"I just…"

"We've been over this Veronica," Jade interrupts with a grin. "Eli trusts you and so do I. Plus, you helped debunk that ridiculous charge against Eli. He might be riding again, but it because he feels like he needs to."

"I'm glad we're friends," Veronica tells her with a grin. "You're good for him, you know. I'm sure you do, but I'm really glad you and Weevs are happy. He deserves it."

"Thanks Veronica. Eli told me a lot about you over the years. And all the jams you helped him out of."

"Yeah, he kept me busy there for a while."

They share a laugh before the waiter interrupts to take their order. They fall back into normal conversation and Veronica coos over Valentina through out the meal. She never expected to want to be a mother, but the longer she is around Valentina the more her mind starts to change about that.

She's nowhere even close to broaching that subject with Logan. She's barely accepting it herself. But the thought is there and is scares her a little bit.

She checks her watch and grimaces. "I hate to do this, but I need to run. I've got back-to-back client meetings this afternoon and have to get going if I'm going to make it for the first one."

"Of course!" Jade says with nod. "Hey, Eli and I were thinking about having some friends over for dinner next weekend. Why don't you, Mac and Wallace join us. Saturday?"

"That sounds great! I'll check with Mac and Wallace, but I'm definitely in."

"Great! I'll call you with details later. Have a good afternoon."

"You too! I'll see you later. Bye Valentina."

"Bye-bye."

Veronica grins at the toddler, before dropping a kiss to the top of her head, and waves at Jade and slips back out into the Southern California springtime. She slips into Logan's convertible and lets the leather seats envelope her. The power of the car still thrills her as she makes her way through the city and back to the Mars Investigations office.

She sits through the next several client meetings, the delivery of a money shot to a future divorcee and several more updates on cases, most of which were the suspicions of wandering spouses.

When Mrs. Clive comes in she forces a smile on to her face and leads her into her dad's office.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Clive," Veronica greets, "Thanks for coming in."

"Of course," Mrs. Clive answers, "Any progress?"

"Unfortunately," Veronica starts honestly, "I'm still hitting roadblocks. But I'm still working on it…"

"Thank you Ms. Mars. I wish I could give you more information. But I appreciate you working on this so diligently."

"Of course Mrs. Clive. I will let you know as soon as I have a lead. Thank you for coming in today. If there is anything else you can think of please don't hesitate to call me."

"I will."

Once Mrs. Clive has left, Veronica sits back down at her desk and sighs. She's followed every lead she could think of to find Mrs. Clive's biological daughter and is beyond frustrated at the absolute lack of anything that shows she is making progress.

It isn't until later when she finally has a chance to write Logan back. She chews on her thumbnail as she stares at her computer and lets her eyes scan over his email to her once again.

There was so much honesty in his email she isn't even sure where to start hers back. They've promised each other honestly and openness and he's been keeping up his end of the bargain. She wants to too.

_**Logan,**_

_**Are we sounding like broken records saying 'I miss you' as much as we are? Do I care? Nope. Not even a little bit. Because I miss you. It's weird…or something. Because I left, for nine years and I missed you then. But…it isn't like anything like what I'm feeling now. It's been 54 days and I feel like I'm never going to be able to make it the remaining days.**_

_**We can do this right? **_

_**I'm really thankful that you're wanting to be honest and open. I know we've talked about it…and I'm trying. You're really helping. Telling me about Carrie and about how you got into the Navy really has helped me understand you better. And help me feel a little better about the last nine years. **_

_**I know you said bygones…but I don't think I can leave it at that. You deserve so much more for me. I've kind of told you about Stanford. But…I never really explained New York. Or…Piz. So same disclaimer you gave me. You don't have to read the next section if you don't want. But…you have every right to know. **_

_**When I moved to New York after Stanford I was pretty lost. I had graduated and then realized there wasn't much anyone could do with a degree in psychology without a Master's degree or Doctorate. And I didn't really want to be a psychologist. Can you imagine? Me trying to talk people through their problems? Me either.**_

_**I think I was still interested in law enforcement or something even then. I had considered law school…but it wasn't until I was in New York and working as a paralegal that I finally decided that Law School was right for me. I aced my LSATs and got into Columbia. I worked my tail off. I mean, I was working part-time still and killing myself with law school. And dating this guy I met at a coffee shop in my neighborhood. His name was Ryan and he was an detective with the NYPD and we hit it off right away. He was fun and not interested in anything too serious, which worked well with the schedule I had at the time. It worked. I never really loved him, but I cared about him.**_

_**It was by total happenstance that I reunited with Piz. Sarah, my roommate, the one I stayed with when I went to NYC last month, she was invited to this big corporate party with her office. She wasn't dating anyone at the time and took me for a girls' night out. (I had just finished a semester of law school that I had been particularly rough and she thought we deserved to get dressed up and enjoy free food and cocktails. **_

_**I ran into Piz there. It totally threw me for a loop seeing him. **_

_**We got to talking and then we exchanged numbers at the end of the night and he waited the standard three days and called me. We went out that weekend and within three weeks we were exclusively dating again. We fell right back into our old ways with ease. It felt normal. **_

_**We moved in together six months later. **_

_**Things were good. There was nothing hard about a relationship with Piz. It was…I don't know. It was Piz.**_

_**Is this hard for you to hear? I hope it isn't. I…I picked you. I picked Neptune. **_

_**I want to be with you. **_

_**Things with us haven't always been easy, we definitely have had our struggles…but, we were kids then. Things will be different now, right? **_

_**Dick said something to me right after you left. And I haven't said anything about it yet…but all this honesty and stuff has me thinking…he uh, he asked me not to break you again.**_

_**It kills me to think that I hurt you. I know I did…but it still kills me. I never…I'm sorry Logan. So sorry.**_

_**I can't wait for you to come home. So please be safe and come home to me.**_

_**-V**_

_**P.S. Where exactly is home? I can't imagine you're actually living with Dick on that poor excuse for a pull out couch…not that I don't have some great memories on that pull out couch…but, yeah. I'm hoping you have an actual bed we can share when you get back.**_

* * *

"Ronnie!"

Veronica isn't surprised when she hears Dick's voice calling to her through the aisles of the local supermarket.

"Dick," Veronica answers back and waits for her boyfriend's best friend to catch up with her. "What are you doing here? Actually doing your own grocery shopping?"

"I always do my own grocery shopping."

"Right."

"I do."

"How middle class of you."

"I am one of the people."

Veronica laughs. "How is the club doing? Bringing in the big bucks?"

"You know it. Haven't seen you around since you and Mac came. You know you're welcome anytime. Always on the list Veronica Mars."

"Thanks Dick. I might take you up on that offer sometime."

"You better. How are you doing Veronica?"

"I'm good Dick, thanks for asking. Just missing the boy."

"And I know he's missing you too."

"You and Logan have been talking?"

"He's my best friend and business partner. Of course we talk."

Veronica nods and plays with the strap of her bag in the cart. "I should be going Dick. We should get together for dinner or something this week."

"You and Mac should stop by the club this week. Bring Wallace. "

"I'll think about it."

"Good, just let me know. See you around Ronnie."

She's not sure how she feels about Logan talking to Dick about her. Dick's right, she shouldn't be surprised that Logan is talking to his best friend and business partner, but it feels weird at the same time.

"_What are we doing?" she whispers against his mouth. His lips press against hers again and she lets herself sink into the kiss. He's still holding her against the column in her dad's living room. _

"_I have a pretty good idea," he answers back with a grin and a press of his lips against hers. "Veronica, what about…"_

"_It's over."_

_He kisses her again and she grabs the back of his head to pull him closer to her. His lips wander down her neck as he whispers against her neck. "Is this what you want? Are you sure."_

"_I'm sure."_

_He fuses his lips against hers again. They stumble to her room and collapse into her temporary bed. They fit together like they haven't been apart for nine years. It is all a tangle of limbs and sheets and flashes of stars before they drift into sleep in each other's arms._

_When she wakes she is sore in all the right places and is still wrapped up in Logan's arms. She removes herself slowly, in an effort not to wake him. She moves into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and lets the tears come. Her dad is in critical condition still and she hasn't been able to see him. And she just had a spectacular night with her ex-boyfriend. _

_She straightens her back and focuses her mind on finishing what she came to Neptune originally for. She showers and dresses quickly, in an attempt to not be lured back into bed with Logan, at least right away, before she wakes him and they hatch a plan to bring down Gia and Luke. She'll clear him and then she'll worry about her dad._

That first night replays through her mind on nearly a daily basis. She can't help but smile when the memories resurface. It didn't seem like nine years had been past when they were together.

There was so much time to make up for.

She's fixing dinner later when the doorbell rings. She greets Mac with a hug.

"I'm fixing dinner," Veronica tells her as she leads Mac into the kitchen. "Care to join us?"

"I'd love to," Mac answers, "but I'm still a vegan, so…"

"Oh, yeah…well, you're more than welcome to anything you can find."

"Thanks Vee."

"So what's up?" Veronica questions her friend with a grin. "I wasn't expecting you tonight, was I?"

"Nope," Mac assures her, "but I was thinking today…"

"Yeah.?"

"I put in my notice at Kane Software."

"Wait, ,what?"

"I hated that job," Mac replies with a shrug. "It was good money but the work was boring and unimaginative. I figured that I could solve your issues. I'll just come work for you and your dad."

"Mac…"

"It's what I want to do Veronica. Besides, you'd be lost without me anyways. And if we are short on cash we'll just start up a new website and drain the snobby rich out of their money in a new way. You can't say it wouldn't be fun."

"You're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm your Q after all. I can do so much more good working with you then I ever could at Kane Software."

"Alright Q," Veronica answers with a laugh. "Let's save the world."

* * *

_**Veronica,**_

_**I couldn't possibly care less if we sound like broken records, because every time you tell me that you miss me it reminds me that this isn't something I've dreamed up. So sure, we might start being mushy, broken records, but I'll take that over silence any time. **_

_**And yes, we can do this. It isn't going to be easy. We're only two months in and we're both going crazy. But we can do this. And we will. And I promise this time…this time I'm not giving up on us. I'm not going to let you get away from me this time. I don't know if I'll survive it again. **_

_**I hurt you too, you know? Neither of us are blameless in the issues we had a decade ago. But we've changed, grown up…matured. And I trust you. So please ignore Dick. He can be an asshole sometimes and I he didn't have any right to talk to you about that. I'm sorry he brought it up. Things will be different because we want them to be.**_

_**I need you in my life Veronica Mars. I always have. **_

_**Thanks for telling me about Piz. I was wondering about that…but I didn't want to push you. I'm glad you were happy Veronica. I never wanted you to be anything but happy. I think that is part of the reason I didn't go after you when you left for Stanford. I didn't want to be the guy that kept you from being happy.**_

_**I am glad you picked me though. **_

_**You haven't told me much more about what's going on in Neptune. I pray you're still being safe. I need to you to be there, safe and sound when I get home to you, okay? I know you hate my protective side, but it is always going to be there. **_

_**Speaking of home…my residence with Dick has always been temporary. When we moved out of the Grand in sophomore year at Hearst, we actually moved back in to Dick's dad's house. Dick's dad was trying to rebuild his life and he was alone in that great big house and wanted Dick to move home. I somehow got roped into moving in too. It worked throughout the rest of college. And it was definitely cheaper than living in a hotel.**_

_**When I went into the Navy it didn't make sense for me to keep a place in Neptune. I had a place to stay at Dick's and so everything I didn't need went into storage and left for Naval training. Now, when I'm back in town I just stay with Dick. I haven't needed a place of my own…but I think it's time. Because I'd like to share an actual bed with you too. And I doubt your father would approve of me staying there with you.**_

_**I guess I should call my real-estate agent. Would you be willing to be my eyes and ears over there while I look for a place? I know it is too soon to talk about moving in together, but I want a place that you feel comfortable in, because eventually…eventually I'd like it to be your place too.**_

_**That didn't freak you out did it?**_

_**I miss you Veronica Mars. I miss you so much. I might be able to Skype again later this week, so I'll let you know a time if I can.**_

_**123 days to go.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Logan**_

* * *

**A/N: I know I've taken some major liberties with the storyline from the movie. Are Dick and Logan in cannon the owners of the 09ER? Probably not, but I needed something for Dick to do to help mature him a bit. Plus it'll come in handy for a storyline down the road some. If I ever want to put Dick into a relationship I felt he needed something to show he was growing up some, but left him enough room to still be the Dick we all love. Also, Veronica being all mushy about her feelings? Probably a little out of character. But it works (and I like it better that way.) Also, I think it is easier to be open with your feelings in email. There is a still a bit of disconnect there so it is a different feeling. Anyways, I hope you're still enjoying the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, favoriting and following...but especially reviewing. I was a little disappointed with the drop in reviews from the first chapter to the last one, but I'm still grateful to everyone of you who is reading this right now. Please drop me a line and let me know what you like (or don't like) about the story or where I am taking the characters. I promise I read everyone (even if I don't respond) and I take in account what people want (or don't want) to see. **

**Okay, I have to go now or I'll be late to work.**


	4. I'll Be Waiting For You

**A/N: Hello again! You guys are seriously amazing. The response this story is getting is just completely overwhelming in the most amazing ways. The most sincere thanks to every single person who reads, favorites, follows, reviews...all of it. You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the VM rights. I just enjoy having a little fun with them.**

* * *

_**Veronica,**_

_**I'm guessing I did freak you out since it's been two days and I haven't heard from you. If I did, please forget I said anything about house hunting together, okay? We'll figure it out later.**_

_**Please tell me what you're thinking though. I don't want to alienate you.**_

_**121 days.**_

_**Miss you.**_

_**-L**_

* * *

_**V,**_

_**You're really starting to worry me. I don't want to use my Skype time to call your dad, but I will if you don't answer me soon.**_

_**I know you're smart and strong and fully capable of taking care of yourself…but you not answering me…not giving me anything…God, it's terrifying.**_

_**Don't make me ask you to get me off an AWOL rap.**_

_**Please email me back Veronica. Please let me know you're alright.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**120 days.**_

_**-Logan**_

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I did not mean to make you worry! I was out of town working on Mrs. Clive's case and I seriously thought that I had emailed you to let you know that I might be unreachable for a day or two, but I guess I didn't send it or something. May need to upgrade my phone sooner than I thought. I really, really didn't mean to make you worry.**_

_**I found Mrs. Clive's daughter, she was in Northern Maine, the cell service was less than ideal. Even now I'm not back in Neptune yet. I'm sitting in Chicago on a four-hour layover. This is the first time I've really had a chance to catch up on my emails. **_

_**Yours is the first I'm replying too, I promise. I wish I could call you, I know it would help to ease your fears to hear my voice…but I'll wait until we can Skype. I'm most certainly up for that whenever you get a chance this week.**_

_**Now, in regards to your last email, or…the one before I didn't respond too…**_

_**No, you didn't freak me out. Not really. I mean, yes it is kind of overwhelming to think of a future with you, but...I love thinking of a future with you.**_

_**You have to stop worrying about freaking me out though okay? Open communication and honesty remember? So I want you to say what you feel, no matter what. If it overwhelms me I'll tell you. But I don't want you to keep things to yourself if you feel it. **_

_**Now, I'm kind of surprised you don't have a mansion sitting empty waiting for you somewhere. But then, I'm not at the same time. I don't think you'll ever cease to amaze me Logan Echolls. And that's a pretty spectacular thing. **_

_**And…if you're sure, I will be your eyes and ears here. And…and I want to be comfortable in our future home. Because I'll think of it as our future home. Because that is part of a future with you.**_

_**Don't be mad at Dick. He is concerned about you and that's what a good best friend does. And…I don't know what would have happened if you came after me back then. But I'd like to think we would have ended up in the same place we're at now. Together.**_

_**I hope so.**_

_**But we can't go back and change things now. And you know what, I'm okay with that. Because things happen for a reason and they might not always make sense, but it is what makes us who we are. And I think we're pretty great now. Don't you?**_

_**So call your real estate agent and tell me what you want in a house. We'll find somewhere we can continue to build our future together. **_

_**I miss you so much Logan. I'm sorry I made you worry.**_

_**119 days.**_

_**-V**_

She hits send on her phone and shoots the email out to Logan over the airwaves. It was a long email to type using her phone, but she knew she couldn't wait any longer before emailing him back. She knows that he probably isn't kidding about the AWOL rap and wishes she could just call him and assure him that she was okay.

Too bad he's in the middle of an ocean somewhere.

She lets herself think about over the last couple days and how the meeting with Mrs. Clive's biological daughter. She was a little standoffish and Veronica had left her with her number and contact information with a hope that she'll decide to meet her birth mom.

The ringing of her phone startles her from her thoughts and for a half of second she hopes it is Logan. She isn't surprised though when it is her dad's face on the screen and not her boyfriend's.

"Hello father."

"Hello daughter," Keith greets back with a smile. "Did you get a hold of Logan?"

"Did he seriously Skype you?"

Keith laughs, "no, but I did get a pretty frantic email this morning from him. Did you not tell him…"

"My phone is fritzing and it didn't send the email I thought I had sent him to let him know I'd probably be out of reach for a couple days. I just emailed him again and made sure it went through this time."

"Okay good," Keith responds with a little sigh. "How did it go up there?"

"Good," Veronica answers him, "she's a little wary, which I understand, but I think she'll get in contact with me about meeting her birth mom. I'm optimistic."

"I'm glad you'll be able to give Mrs. Clive some good news finally."

"Yes," Veronica nods. "How are things there?"

"Hectic."

"Really?"

"Not, Mars Investigations, but Neptune. There were some…incidents over the weekend here with the PCHers and the Fitzpatrick's. But…Cliff has me doing some work for him to try and figure out some of the evidence."

"I'll do whatever I can to help out when I get back."

"You deserve to take a couple days off," Keith insists, "Don't worry about this…"

"Dad."

"Veronica."

"We'll argue about this when I get back. Who is picking me up from the airport?"

"Wallace I believe," Keith tells her and she nods. "He volunteered. That okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight honey."

Once she hangs up she looks at the clock and groans. Her four-hour layover wasn't even half over yet. She sipped the coffee she'd gotten the moment she stepped off the first flight. Her stomach starts to growl and she decides she has more than enough time and can wander around to find somewhere to grab something to eat for lunch.

She finds a place that claims to be the "Best Pizza in Chicago" and settles into an open booth. It doesn't take long for the waitress to greet her. She orders a small pizza and on a whim orders a beer despite the earlier hour of the day. She's halfway through her second piece of pizza when her phone rings.

She wrinkles her nose in unease when it comes in as an unknown number, but she answers it anyways, knowing the potential for new clients is high. She swallows and then quickly answers.

"Hello?"

"I was worried for a second that you weren't going to answer."

"Logan?!"

"The one and only. How is Chicago treating you?"

"The airport is lovely," she quips, "and the pizza is pretty good. How…you're calling me."

"I am."

"But how?"

"On a telephone."

"Shut up jackass," she replies and then quietly adds, "I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad I was able to," Logan answers and she can hear the smile in his voice. "We're pretty close to shore right now and it allows up to pick up better reception which gives us a chance to use our phones. I got your email right before I was calling. I'm glad you're okay."

"I am really sorry to worry you," she assures him, "I…"

"I know babe," he interrupts, "I'm just really glad to hear your voice. I miss you."

"Miss you too! So tell me what's going on over there. I want to hear all about it. Well…how long do you have?"

"I'm off for the rest of the night," Logan answers and she's grinning. "I can talk as long as you can."

"So if it is one here…"

"It's about midnight here," he finishes with a groan. "Don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you…"

"Just like I'll always worry about you."

"What time do you have to fly tomorrow?"

"I'm good until late tomorrow afternoon," Logan assures her. "So I can talk as late as you want to keep me and I'll sleep in a bit tomorrow. I promise, I thought about this before I called."

"Okay," Veronica relents, "well I have about ninety minutes before my flight will be boarding, so you can amuse me while I wait."

"I'm happy to take on that job."

"Dance monkey, dance."

He started in on a story about the latest hijinks that he was a part of on the ship. Her pizza is cold and her half-drank beer warm and completely forgotten as she laughs at her boyfriend's stories.

He pauses after delivering the punch line to a story about a shipmate and they lapse into a brief moment of comfortable silence.

"It is so nice to be able to just talk and laugh with you."

"I know."

"God Logan," she breathes, "I didn't think this would be this hard. I mean…I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but…"

"Veronica…"

"I know, I know…Epic and all of that. It just…" her voice drops to a barely audible whisper over the miles. "Sometimes it physical hurts how much I miss you. I never thought I would be 'that girl'…but I don't care. Because I miss you so much it hurts and I wish…"

"Veronica."

"I wish I wouldn't have wasted so much time." She finally admits her voice still soft and vulnerable. It is a side she doesn't let out very often and Logan aches to put his arms around her and pull her close.

"It doesn't matter anymore Veronica. It doesn't. I know this sucks and I hate it. But we'll get through it. A hundred and nineteen days to go and we'll make it."

"Yeah," she agrees with a nod. "But then what happens? What happens next time you're on deployment? We go through this all again?"

"Yeah. We do what we have to in order to make it through. But we do it together and it'll be fine. And it might not get easier, but we'll get better at it."

She wipes away the tear rolling down her cheek. "You're right. Sorry, I'm tired and it has been kind of an emotional couple days…"

"You never have to apologize to me about sharing how you're feeling about all of this Veronica. Never. It's new to you and that sucks. And I wish we could have had more time together before I had to leave, but we will do this and we'll be stronger because of it."

"I lov-," she starts and then stutters a little bit, not quite sure she wants to say those words with the miles they have between them and she alters her thoughts slightly, "love when you make sense."

Logan can't help but catch the little slip she made and his heart is beating a million miles a second. He won't press for those words, because he knows at this point they are just words. She's done nothing but show him how she feels over the last several months and it doesn't matter if she has said the words or not.

"You should get used to it," he quips adding the lightness back into the conversation. "So, I'm going to email my real estate agent tomorrow."

"Good."

"And give her your contact info."

"Also good if you want me to be apart of the process."

"And I do."

They share a brief moment of silence before Veronica lets out a laugh and Logan quickly joins in.

"I know I'm not ready to just move in with you.."

"Though can we really consider it moving in with me if I'm halfway around the world?"

"Yes because it will be your house."

"That's…something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay?"

"I want the house to be in both our names."

"Logan…"

"Hear me out okay?"

"Okay."

"We're looking for something that will be our future home," Logan starts and she can tell he's nervous. "Something that we can live in for a long time…"

"And build a family…"

"Yeah," he rushes, surprised and happy by her admission, "if that is something we want. And even if I'm the one putting the money into it right now, someday it'll just be our money – and if I'm being totally honest I feel like it is already, even if it is really soon – and I don't want to have to hassle with putting your name on it later. So if we just do it now…"

"Hey Logan," she interrupts and he pauses, "I agree. I'm still…not totally comfortable with the thought of putting my name on a house I'm not putting any money in, but you are making valid points. And I like the idea of having a house with you…"

"Okay, good. Do you have time to talk about what we want?"

"I still have thirty-ish minutes left in this layover. So yeah, what do you want?"

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first."

"Something close to the beach," Logan answered quickly, "and…four bedrooms or more, I guess?"

"And a home office."

"And a media room."

"It has to have a nice, big, open kitchen."

"That's a pretty good list to start with I think," Logan finishes with a chuckle. "I'll email Gladys first thing tomorrow morning and have her start looking for houses. I'll need to let Michael know that I'm house hunting too so we can decide the best way to approach it financially. I have more than enough to buy outright, but I don't know if that is the best option."

"It must be nice to be rich."

"Well it definitely doesn't suck."

Veronica laughs at him and then sighs. "I don't want to spend a fortune on the house."

"What's a fortune?"

"I don't know."

"Looking for something on the beach is going to be expensive, but it is worth it. Don't worry about the price tag just think about the feel of it."

"I'll do my best but I make no promises."

"That's all I could ask for babe."

"_Attention, final boarding call for American Airlines flight 3421 from Chicago to San Diego."_

"Hey," she sighs into the phone, "it's the final boarding call for my flight, so I've got to go if I'm going to make it."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to have you stuck in Chicago. I miss you Veronica. I'll talk to you again as soon as I can."

"I miss you too Logan," she answers with a smile. "And be safe. Skype this week?"

"If I can definitely. I want to see your face. I'll email you once I know what this week is going to look like."

"Okay," she answers as she steps into line for boarding, "I miss you so much. I have to go."

"Bye V."

"Bye Logan."

She hesitates before she hangs up, regretfully ending the unexpected time with her boyfriend. As she sinks into the seat on the plane she notices the older woman next to her eying her with a sad smile.

"Hello." Veronica greets her quietly and settles in.

"Hello dear," the older woman answers. "I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation earlier. Your sweetheart away?"

Veronica nods, "In the navy. It is his first deployment since we got together."

"I'm sorry," she said and rests a hand on Veronica's arm. "My husband was an army guy. We spend many nights apart, I understand."

Veronica smiles warily and then in a split second decision asks the comforting stranger a question. "Does it ever get easier?"

"No," she answers with honesty that Veronica wasn't expecting. "It doesn't. But you learn how to handle it."

"That's what he said."

"He must be a smart man. I'm Vivian."

"Veronica."

"How long have you been together with…"?

"Logan."

"With Logan?"

Veronica chuckles, "it's a long story."

"It's a long flight if you want to share."

Veronica surprisingly decides she does want to share and launches into the tale of her and Logan's epic relationship. She leaves out a good portion of the less pretty aspects, glossy briefly over Lilly's death and the hell that her life was for the year or so after that. When Veronica finally reached the end of her tale, Vivian was looking at her in awe.

"Goodness honey," she said, her southern accent leaking through a little bit, "it's like a romance movie."

"I guess."

"And now you have the happy ending right in front of you."

"I sure hope so," Veronica answers with a smile. "We've been through enough for sure."

"Well good luck dear," Vivian says with a smile. "I'm sure you're going to be great."

"Thanks."

They fell into the comfortable silence that is usually found with seat partners on an airplane. Veronica let herself lean back and closes her eyes and falls into a light sleep. Vivian rouses her when they were getting ready to land and Veronica thanks her with a smile.

Wallace is waiting for her at the curbside pick up and she slides into his Jeep and through her bag into the backseat. "Hey papa bear."

"I really wish that would die."

"You love it."

"In your dreams."

They shared a laugh as Wallace pulled into the Southern California traffic. "So are you hungry? I figured we could stop and get something to eat on the way back to Neptune."

"Starved," Veronica answers quickly. "I didn't eat much at lunch. Logan called."

"Yeah? How is he doing?"

"Good," Veronica replies with a smile. "Staying busy, of course. I'm going to help him do some house hunting."

"House hunting huh? So you're moving in together?"

"Someday," she tells him with a shrug, "but he wants something we both love because one day…and he wants something before he gets back from this tour."

"I'm surprised he doesn't have something already."

"I was too," Veronica laughs. "I'm just glad he's ready to not be living with Dick when he's home."

"Yeah that was probably awkward."

"Understatement."

Wallace laughs and pulls into their favorite diner just outside of San Diego. "Is this okay?"

"Okay? I haven't had Lottie's in ages. This is perfect Wally!"

"Nope. Wally is worse."

Veronica only laughs as she exits the car and heads into the diner. They are settled in a booth in the back when Wallace drops an unexpected bomb on her.

"I think our parents are dating again."

She chokes on her water. "What? Really?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure or anything," Wallace continues, "but I've been seeing the signs."

"Wow," Veronica mutters, "Cool. You're okay with that, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course. Your dad is way better than anyone else she's dated since my dad died."

Veronica smirks, "Maybe we'll end up as siblings after all. Though, I'm nixing the bunk beds."

"Thank god," Wallace mutters, "the last thing I need is to witness you and Logan getting busy. I'd be scarred for life."

Veronica punches him on the arm and Wallace feigns injury.

"I'm serious though," Veronica continues, "I think they're great together. I hope they work it out."

Wallace nods, "me too."

* * *

"Vee! Mac!" Weevil greets Veronica and Mac as he throws up the door to his and Jade's modest 02er home. "I'm so glad you made it. Come in, come in."

"Thanks Weevs," Veronica says back with a smile. "Glad to be here."

"Is Wallace coming?"

Veronica shook her head, "he has some parent teacher conferences tonight or something. End of the year rap up, or something. I don't know, he was talking - I kind of stopped listening. He says thanks for the invite though."

"Anytime," Weevil replies with a shrug, "come on, Jade and her sister are in the kitchen with Valentina."

"Veronica!" Jade calls as she and Mac enter their dated, but cozy kitchen. "So glad you and Mac could make it. Beer is in the cooler on the patio and Javi, Emma's husband is grilling out. I didn't trust Eli to do the grilling."

"Hey!"

Mac and Veronica laughs at Weevil's mock anger and then wander through to the patio and grab beers. They fall into conversation with Jade's sister, Emma and some of the other women there, a few they knew in high school, including Carmen who was now happily married and Veronica was happy to catch up with her.

It is much later in the evening when Veronica is pulled aside by a friend of Jade's. Veronica is just drunk enough to not remember her name.

"I need your help Veronica."

If she had a dollar for every time she's heard that.

"I know we just met," the woman says in a hushed whisper, "but, I've heard the stories. Carmen swears you where a huge help to her in high school and she mentioned you're running your dad's PI business…"

"Yeah," Veronica nods, "come by my office next week…"

"Tia."

"Tia," Veronica continues. "And I'll see what I can do to help you out."

"Thanks Veronica."

"You bet."

Veronica watches Tia join the rest of the group and before she forgets she programs Tia's name into her phone with a quick note about their conversation.

"You can find new clients anywhere, can't you?" Mac questions with a chuckle.

"It's a gift."

"One that only you could perfect. What was that about?"

"Not sure exactly," Veronica tells her. "She's coming into the office next week. She didn't give me any details now though. Carmen referred her."

Mac nods.

"Hey Q, you ready to get out of here. I'm still a little jet-lagged I think."

"Sure Bond."

* * *

The shrill ringing of her phone jerks Veronica from sleep and she scrambles around in the dark for it.

"Mm'ello."

"Did I miscalculate the time difference?"

"Logan?"

"Hey Sugarpuss."

"It's…two thirty in the morning."

"I know," he answers with a chuckle, "but it was the last chance I would have to call for awhile and wanted to take advantage of it. But if you need sleep…"

"No," Veronica interrupts and pulls herself up into a sitting position. "You headed back out to sea?"

"Yup," Logan replies. "Goodbye cell service and non-crappy internet service. From what I understand we're headed far enough out that Skype will be all but impossible. I'm not sure when I'll be able to Skype again. Sorry babe."

"I understand," Veronica says and yawns. "I'm glad you called."

"How was the barbeque at Weevil's?"

"It was fun," she tells him with a smile. "Please do me the favor of at least trying to get along with him when you get back. He's a friend."

"I will try but I make no promises."

"I'll take what I can get. Did you talk to your financial guy or whatever?"

"Yup. Set a budget and everything and then I talked to Gladys. She is going to be setting up some house tours for you. She's supposed to call you sometime this week."

"Are you going to tell me what the budget is?"

"Nope."

"Logan."

"Here's the thing. I want you to pick a house that you love. One that feels right and that we can make a future in, whatever that future may look for us. I set the budget and I talked to Gladys. She's only going to show you houses in the budget, but you don't get to know the prices of them. We'll pick a place and then I'll buy it. Easy-peasy."

"You know it wouldn't be hard for me to find the prices right?"

"I know, but I'm asking you to not. Trust me."

"Logan…"

"Try it this way for at least a few showings," Logan urges, "if you're truly that uncomfortable with it then I'll share the money side with you."

"If you want us to be partners in life and crap you can't hide stuff from me."

"I'm not trying to hide anything from you Veronica. I just wanted this one thing to not be about the money. Can we please not argue about this? I didn't call so we could argue."

Veronica sighs, "You're right, I'm sorry. I don't want to argue either. And yes, fine, I'll try it your way."

"Thank you. So, it's almost the end of May…how's the weather there."

Veronica chuckles, "really, you want to talk about the weather?"

"Not even a little bit, but I didn't know how you'd take a request for phone sex."

"Oh my god Logan, seriously?"

Logan laughs, "nope, in way too public of a place to try that now. But maybe another time…"

"You are incorrigible."

"Ooh, look at that fancy Stanford education and the big words Ms. Mars. I guess you did learn something."

"I could hang up you know."

"But you won't."

"Yeah, I won't."

"I miss you Veronica. I know I talked to you a couple days ago…"

"I miss you too. And we're getting better at this, right?"

"Yeah, we are."

She lies back down and presses the phone closer to her ear and just listens to him breathe. They stay like that for several moments before Veronica lets out another large yawn.

"Go back to sleep V," Logan says softly. "I'll email you when I can and let me know how the house tours go this week, okay?"

"Mm'kay."

"Only a hundred and seventeen days to go."

"Yeah, only."

* * *

**A/N: Once again you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, oh please leave me a review and let me know what you're thinking about it. Every review puts a smile on my face and trust me, they definitely keep me motivated to keep going. You guys are the best.**


	5. We're Both Showing Hearts

**A/N: You guys are seriously the best! It still amazes me just how many people are loving reading this as much as I am loving writing it. I really didn't know if it would be well received when I started, but I am so happy that it is. It's been a great couple of weeks now!**

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I think you'll know why.**

**Disclamier: Of course I don't own anything but the three seasons of DVD and the digital copy of the movie. (and the book. I own the book now too. *note* This will not be book canon-compliant and therefor will not spoil the book if you have yet to read it.) **

* * *

She's tapping her fingers against the cool granite counter tops in the third house they've toured that day. It's another grand mansion type, cold and empty and she's just not feeling it. Gladys is going on about the view and the space and Veronica is trying not to roll her eyes.

"Veronica?"

"I'm sorry Gladys," she says with a small smile. "This just isn't it."

"Okay," the older woman tells her and gathers the paperwork from the counter. "We'll keep looking."

"I'm sorry Gladys, I just…"

"You don't have to explain anything Veronica. House hunting is difficult in the best circumstances and not having Mr. Echolls here with you. It may sound silly, but I'm sure you'll know when you get to the house you're supposed to be in."

"Thanks Gladys. Maybe we should call it quits for today."

"I agree," she replies with a smile. "I'll take a look and see if anything new has come on the market with the wish list you and Logan provided and I'll give you a call in a couple days."

"That sounds perfect. Thanks."

"We'll find you guys something," Gladys promises as she shows Veronica out of the house. "I promise."

"I know. I am the ever-confident one. I didn't think it would be this hard."

"I'll get you through it. Is there anything specific about these houses that you haven't been keen on? Something we can look to avoid in the future homes."

Veronica pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, "I'm not totally sure if I'm being honest. They just seem too…too grand, I guess. I know we want something that is roomy but homey. These just feel too museum-y. Does that make sense?"

"It does," Gladys assures her. "I'll keep that in mind while I look for some more properties. I'll be in touch Veronica."

"I look forward to it."

Twenty minutes and a latte later Veronica collapses onto the couch in the main office of Mars Investigations in a huff.

"Rough morning?"

"Who knew house hunting for a millionaire would be this difficult."

Mac just laughs at her. "So none of them were good."

"They were fine," Veronica answers with a sigh. "Just…not right for us. Nothing I could see myself living in."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Keep my fingers crossed that Gladys finds something," Veronica shrugs. "She's supposed to call me this week with more properties to look at."

"You'll find something."

"So you and Gladys say."

"You will."

"Alright, messages?"

"Jenson Williams called about his fraud investigation."

"Dad was heading that one up," Veronica supplies with a huff. "I'll have to check in with him before we call him back. Anything else?"

"Tia Gonzalez called to set up a meeting. She's coming in tomorrow at ten am."

"Perfect," Veronica nods. "Thanks Mac. You're a lifesaver.

"I try."

"Well you succeed."

Mac laughs and Veronica pulls herself up from the couch, heads into the office and buckles down to get some work accomplished. Their workload has steadily been rising in the wake of the media coverage from Bonnie DeVille's murder. It had been two and a half months of insanity around Neptune.

Veronica was just thankful at this point that Stu Cobbler had confessed because it meant she wasn't going to have to testify at a trial.

A few hours of paperwork later and Veronica is starting to see cross-eyed.

"Hey V," Wallace greets plopping down in the chair across from her desk. "How was house hunting this morning?"

"Eh."

"Really?"

"Just no prospects in the ones we've looked at so far. We're going to keep looking though. How was school today?"

"Eh."

"Come one."

"End of the year drama," Wallace supplies with a groan. "Two weeks left until summer."

"Oh those are days I don't miss."

"Shut up."

"Yes Mr. Fennel."

"I hate you right now, I hope you know that."

"I do."

"Good. Dinner? Mac said she's up for it."

"God yes, I'm starving. Mama Leone's?"

"I could be convinced. Hey Mac! Mama Leone's sound good?"

"Perfect!"

"Good, let's blow this Popsicle stand."

Veronica laughs, "Do you think you're cool?"

"I know I'm cool."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I'm not worried about you.**_

_**Yeah, even I don't believe that. I know, I know…but it's been six days since we've communicated and…yeah. I'm sure you're being safe and all of that. You better be at least. Cause if you're not I'll kill you myself.**_

_**Anyways.**_

_**House hunting is bloody hard. It's been four days of house touring in the mornings before I go into the office and there isn't one that is even close to being right. They've been too big, cold and unfeeling. It's just hard to do this without you. I didn't think it would be. Don't worry though, we'll get there.**_

_**I had hoped to have some sort of good news about that for you. I guess that is why I waiting to email you. Gladys called me and told me she has a couple more properties to show me that she thinks will be better for us. I'm going to spend Saturday looking at more places. I may drag Mac or Wallace to go with me.**_

_**I'm sure they'll love me for that.**_

_**So Wallace thinks our parents are dating again. I hope they are. I always thought that they were good together. It's been ten years and dad hasn't really dated much since. Or at least not that I'm aware of. I just want him to be happy and I think him and Alicia could be really happy together.**_

_**Other than all of that things have been pretty normal around Neptune. Or as normal as it could be.**_

_**Ooo! I did happen to run into Madison Sinclair at the 09ER last night. Mac, Wallace and I went out and she was there with her tool of a boyfriend. We shared a few pointed barbs, business as usual. I really hate her you know. Like, really, really hate her. I don't want to bring up a bunch of old shit but…**_

_**But maybe we need to? It's one thing we haven't really talked about.**_

_**I just…I don't know where to start Logan. **_

_**I'm sorry about this, I really am. I'm sorry how I reacted back then. I'm sorry I didn't…I don't know. I just…**_

_**I really hate her. She's only ever been nasty to me. Even back when Lily was alive and I was an honorary 09ER she was horrible. Then it didn't matter. Then it was just annoying. When everything went to hell…that's when it mattered.**_

_**But…**_

_**God, I don't know why I brought any of this shit up anyways. Do I do this to myself for torture? It is just that we said honesty right? This is honest.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I hope you're having a good week. I miss you buddy. Email me when you get a chance. I'll keep you updated on the house hunt. **_

_**111 days to go.**_

_**-V**_

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?"

"Into what?"

"House hunting with you at the butt crack of dawn on one of my last Saturdays left in the school year? I should be sleeping in, watching hours of soul-sucking television and drinking a twelve pack of Bud."

"And you're surprised you're still single?"

"Shut up."

Veronica laughs, "Seriously though, thanks for coming with me today."

"Yeah, yeah. Why am I here again?"

"You're here for my quick wit and good looks…and so that I don't go completely crazy looking at houses that my super rich boyfriend is planning on buying."

"You live a complicated life Veronica Mars."

"Don't I know it."

"So where to first?"

"To a house I'm sure won't be the right one just by the address."

"Not in the right zip code?"

"Too far from the beach actually. Logan assures me zip code doesn't matter, though so far I've only looked at houses in the 09 zip. But I know relevant location to the beach is a must for Logan, this one is about twenty minutes in from the coast."

"And it's impossible to just drive there."

Veronica sticks her tongue out at him and he shrugs.

"You better be providing coffee that's all I got to say."

"Of course," Veronica nods. "Wouldn't want you to be surly all day papa bear."

The first house is exactly what Veronica feared. Almost perfect except for the location. It's large, with four bedrooms and pool, with an open concept and a dream kitchen and she wanders through it picturing where furniture could go and what colors they would paint the walls. She imagines a dog running around the backyard joined maybe by kids later. She can't help but frown though.

"What is it dear?" Gladys asks noticing the look on Veronica's face.

Veronica shrugs, "I like it. But…"

"Still not right?" Gladys offers and Veronica nods.

"This is closer though," Veronica answers. "This is much closer to what we're looking for I think."

"I think the digs are pretty great," Wallace offers with a laugh. "Logan could host some killer game nights in that media room area."

Veronica smiles, "see, this is why I brought you along."

Gladys is pouring through her folder, pulls out a piece of paper and smiles at Veronica. "I wasn't sure about this one," she says as she waves the piece of paper around, "but I think it could be the one. Want to go take a look?"

Veronica smiles and nods, "Let's do it!"

She can't help but be a little mesmerized as they pull up to the next property. The yard, although a little overgrown, is green and plush with a lot of bushes that add some extra privacy. It's in a gated community, but the houses are all modest sized and she can just feel it being neighborly.

She looks over at Gladys to find the older woman smiling back at her.

"By the look on your face I would say it's hitting some right notes already."

"It's beautiful." Veronica says happily.

"It's a little rough looking," Wallace adds.

"It just needs some love," Veronica insists and Gladys leads them through the front gate and up to the porch. "I mean it has a porch!"

"The house has been empty for about six months," Gladys informs them, "so it will need a little bit of clean up, especially the yard, but the inside is almost fully renovated. It's a two-story…"

"So it has a basement?"

"Yes," Gladys answers, "it is a walkout to the yard. The upstairs has a nice deck with a pretty specular view of the beach."

It is the moment she steps into the front room that she knows.

This is the one.

The feeling hits her like a wave and suddenly as she is walking through the empty rooms she is seeing everything. Them, lounging on the couch after a long day. Them, making dinner in the kitchen, laughing at something stupid Dick did. Them having parties and people over. Holidays with her dad and their friends. And then suddenly she sees them on Christmas morning with mini-me's and she can't stop the tears from springing to her eyes.

Wallace leans over to her as they're standing in the living room listening to Gladys go on and on about the renovations the family had previously done and why it had been sitting empty. "You okay?"

Veronica nods, "yeah. I'm…this is great."

They tour the rest of the house and with every step she falls more and more in love with it.

"What do you think Veronica?" Gladys asks and Veronica is nodding her head, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I…I need to speak to Logan but Gladys this…it's perfect. I love it."

"I'm so glad," she says with a grin. "I can start to draw up the paperwork and then once I've heard from you and Mr. Echolls we can discuss putting an offer in."

"That sounds great."

Gladys leads them back out through the house and locks up before she waves and drives off in her expensive SUV. Veronica and Wallace stand outside for a while and Veronica just lets it soak in.

"This the one for sure V?"

"Yes." Her voice is low and breathy, as she doesn't attempt to hide the emotion from it. "I can't explain it Wallace. But I felt it, you know? I could see a future here."

Wallace puts his arms around her and hugs her tightly. "I'm glad you're happy V."

"Thanks buddy."

She pulls out her phone to check her email as they slid into Logan's BMW and although she wasn't expecting it, the disappointment in not seeing an email from Logan for another day is hard to take. She brushes it off and lets her fingers fly over the keyboard.

_**L,**_

_**I found it. The perfect house. I told Gladys I wanted to talk with you about it first. Can you Skype soon? If not we'll do it all through email. **_

_**Not kidding though. It's perfect and I love it.**_

_**Miss you.**_

_**-V**_

Her and Wallace meet up with Mac for dinner later that night and Veronica can't stop talking about the house. Wallace and Mac share a look and Veronica catches it.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mac answers while Wallace says at the same time.

"You're a girl."

"I've always been a girl Wallace," she retorts, "how is this news?"

"You're getting all mushy about buying a house with your boyfriend. This isn't normal you being a girl this mushy."

"Hey!"

"What," he shrugs, "it's true."

Veronica looks over at Mac and she only shrugs in her agreement with Wallace.

"You two are so mean."

"Not being mean," Mac argues gently. "And we're happy for you, we are. It is just a new side of you, that's all."

"You know what they say," Wallace starts with a smirk, "you're a marshmallow Veronica Mars. You just don't show it."

"I just hope Logan likes it. I'll be so disappointed if he wants to keep looking."

At this Wallace and Mac actually laugh of loud and Veronica glares at them. "What?"

It is a few more seconds before Wallace can calm down enough to say, "Are you kidding me? If you told Logan you wanted to live in a cardboard box on your dad's porch he would be one hundred percent okay with it. I don't think you have to worry about that."

"It's going to be his house. I want him to like it."

"Trust me V," Wallace says gently, "He isn't going to care. I saw the look on your face today. That's the house we'll all be at for whatever escapades you and Logan decide to throw."

"Thanks Wally."

He slugs her on the arm softly, "What have I said about you calling me Wally."

They share a laugh before the conversation shifts to Wallace's summer plans and Mac's newest computer hacking adventures.

Veronica is getting ready for bed later when her phone dings to alert her to a new email. It is short and sweet and has her reaching for her computer quickly.

_**Skype now? I've got twenty minutes.**_

Their online together in a few brief moments and Veronica sighs.

"Howdy handsome."

"Well hello there beautiful."

"You've been busy this week, huh?"

Logan nods, "yup."

"Guessing you can't talk about it."

"Nope."

"Well that's no fun."

"I don't want to talk about me anyways," Logan starts with a smile. "Tell me about the house. I got an email from Gladys with the details and the offer she thinks we should put it."

"I wanted to talk to you before she sent you anything…"

"It's okay Vee," Logan assures her, "I want to hear it all from you anyways."

Logan chuckles a bit as the grin breaks out over Veronica's face and she launches into the house. He loves watching her talk about something she cares about and it isn't more than a minute in that he plans on telling Gladys to do whatever she has to in order to get the house.

"…there isn't a pool in the yard, but it is big enough that if we wanted to put one in we could. But we're less than a half a block from the ocean, so it isn't really necessary. And the view Logan…it's amazing. I wish you could have seen it. It's a great house though, just…it's great."

"Then lets get it."

"Really? Just like that."

"Veronica," Logan says, his voice dropping down an octave in seriousness. "It is obvious that you love it. I can tell by the look on your face that you want it. So let's get it. I'll email Gladys tonight."

"Thank you Logan."

"It doesn't matter where the place is or what it looks like to me," Logan tells her, "as long as we can build a life there together, then I'm up for it."

"I love you."

The words are out of her mouth before she can even think about them and the look on his face almost makes her want to giggle. Almost. It's a look of shock and awe and she smiles brightly and says it again.

"I love you."

Logan opens his mouth and then closes it before any sound could exit. She only grins at him.

"God Veronica," he breathes out softly. "I want to kiss you right now."

"I wouldn't mind it if you kissed me right now."

"God I love you so much Veronica."

"You better."

They stare at each other, goofy grins on their faces, and just watch each other. There is a slight commotion off camera that pulls Logan's attention way from the computer for a minute. She hears someone calling for him.

"Echolls," the deep voice rings out over the microphone. "You've got preflight in ten minutes. You better get your ass up to the flight deck now."

"Yes sir," Logan responds automatically and turns back to the computer. "Sorry babe, I have to go. Love you and I'll email you soon."

"Love you too—" She barely gets it out for the call is disconnected and she sighs and lies back on her bed. "Only a hundred and four days to go."

_The sound of the sirens is deafening in her ears. She's sitting in the back on an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she's sipping from a cup of lukewarm water. She knows she's a little bit in shock but she's trying to keep her breathing as even as possible. She's struggling but she isn't trying to hide it._

"_VERONICA!"_

_She hears him calling her name through the crowd and over the sirens._

"_VERONICA!" _

_She opens her mouth to call back to him but nothing comes out. She can see him in the crowd, his height betraying his exact position. He's talking to deputy who points her way and then suddenly their eyes have met and he's rushing towards her._

"_Veronica Anne Mars! What in the hell happened in there? You scared the shit of me V."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Can you tell me what happened?"_

_She stays silent, her hands turning the cup in her hands and the paramedic assigned to keep an eye on her speaks up._

"_She's in shock," he tells Logan gently. "She hasn't been speaking much."_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_There are no signs of trauma. We want to take her to the hospital to check her out anyways but she appears to be fine."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I can't discuss that," the paramedic replies with an apologetic tone. "Give it a little time."_

_Deputy Lyle walks up at this point and she can see Logan crushing his hands into fists at his side._

"_Ms. Mars," he says with a snarky tone. "Are you ready to talk to us yet."_

_She says nothing and doesn't meet his eyes. "Ms. Mars…"_

_Logan steps forward but the paramedic he was speaking to before speaks up before he can. "Ms. Mars is in no condition to give her statement at this time. We're going to be taking her to the hospital. You can send Sheriff Lamb there later to take her statement."_

"_But…"_

"_I'm not allowing it," the paramedic replies again, more firmly this time. "She needs to be attended to at the hospital."_

"_Fine," Deputy Lyle says shortly and then shoots a glare at Veronica. She watches as he walks towards Lamb and mutters something to him. Lamb doesn't look impressed and she doesn't care._

"_Thanks Justin." Veronica says quietly her eyes still focused on the road._

"_You bet Veronica," he tells her and then turns towards Logan. "We're going to head to Neptune General. Do you want to ride with us or meet us there."_

"_I'll meet you there," he says after a second. "I need to make a few calls anyways."_

_He's only behind the ambulance by a few minutes and the paramedic Veronica had identified as Justin was waiting for him in the waiting room. He leads Logan towards where Veronica was and Logan reaches for her hand is relieved when she takes it and squeezes it back._

"_Gia is dead." Veronica whispers and Logan starts._

"_What?"_

"_It was Stu. He…shot her. He missed me. She's…god, she's dead."_

"_Veronica," Logan puts his arms around her shoulders and settles in next to her on the hospital bed. "Let's wait to talk about this. You need to rest."_

_She nods and rests her head on Logan's shoulder and closes her eyes. He watches her, her chest rising and falling as she breathes and tries to calm his still racing heart. Logan had been terrified when Veronica hadn't answered his text and had raced towards Gia's apartment. The flashing lights of the cop cars and ambulances had nearly stopped his heart when they came into view._

_He leans his head back against the pillow; Veronica still nestled securely in his arms, and closes his eyes and he allows himself to drift into a light sleep. When the doctor comes in a while later they are still entwined on the small hospital bed._

"_Mr. Echolls," the doctor states with a gentle shake. "I need to examine Ms. Mars. Could you step out for a few moments?"_

_Veronica wakes and starts to protest, "No, he can stay…"_

"_It's okay Veronica," he says quietly as he pulls himself off the bed. "I need to call Wallace and Mac anyways and let them know you're okay. And I'll see if there is an update on your dad."_

"_Thanks Logan."_

_She's discharged from the hospital six hours later with strict instructions to rest. She'd been in contact with Lamb and promised to come to the station first thing the next day to give her statement._

_Cobb had been arrested and although he wasn't talking yet, Veronica didn't think he would stay quiet for long. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of this one and for that Veronica was grateful._

_Two days later, Cobb had confessed and the media coverage was in full swing. It had been crazy. Veronica had convinced Logan to stay put at Dick's, which provided some protection from the prying eyes of the media. He hadn't liked to leave her, but she'd put her foot down and forced him into it. _

She had hated those first few days after Gia's death. She had felt an overwhelming amount of guilt about her death, especially after Cobb had informed them that he had overheard their conversation because of her bug.

It had taken a long time for her to come to terms with it all. And there were some times she still dreamed about Gia's last moments. Even Carrie's. She hadn't told anyone about those dreams, not even Logan. It wasn't something she wanted to burden him with. She could handle it on her own.

She didn't need to worry anyone else about them. She'd be fine.

* * *

_**Veronica,**_

_**You are such a distraction missy. I had the hardest time focusing on pre-flight after that little admission you gave me yesterday. Tolk actually smacked me in order to get me to focus. I don't think he'll be letting me live that down any time soon.**_

_**And you know, it was completely worth it.**_

_**Veronica if there was any way to come home to you right now I would. Because after that yesterday…I want nothing more than to take you to bed and show you just how much I love you.**_

_**And I do love you. I don't think I've ever really stopped if I'm being honest Veronica. You were always there in my heart. Always.**_

_**Our flight went well yesterday. Nothing out of the ordinary or dangerous, so your distraction wasn't too bad. **_

_**I've emailed Gladys about the house. I'm hoping we hear something back soon. I'm sure there won't be any problems with it so she's arranging all the inspections and such that are needed. She's supposed to call you if there are any problems and to sign the paperwork.**_

_**I've given you Power of Attorney, Cliff has the paperwork you need to sign to make it official so give him a call and then you'll be able to sign all the paperwork for both of us. You might get a cramp in your hand. Sorry about that.**_

_**But then the house will be ours and you can start doing whatever you want with it. I know you mentioned some yard work that needs to be done, or painting and shopping for furniture. I'd like you to do whatever you want. **_

_**We're almost to the halfway point. It's weird isn't it that I've been gone for almost three months already. I miss you so much. And I love you.**_

_**Have to go, I'm on security duty in like two minutes and I really don't want to be late. That would be unpleasant.**_

_**Love you Veronica. **_

_**103 days to go.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Logan**_

* * *

"So you bought a house?" Dick questions taking Veronica by surprise in the office and both her and Keith look up to find Logan's best friend in the door of their office.

Veronica nods, "Logan did, but yeah."

"Where at?"

Veronica chuckles "Don't worry Dick. I'm not taking your friend too far away from you. We're just down the beach a couple miles."

"Well…good."

"What's up Dick?"

"Nothing."

"Dick?"

Dick moves his eyes between Keith and Veronica before shrugging. Keith stands up from his desk and grabs a few files.

"I'm going to head out Veronica and get a jump start on this case. Let's have dinner tonight okay honey? Chinese?"

"Sure dad," Veronica answers her eyes not leaving Dick's. "I'll see you at home around six?"

"Perfect," Keith says with a smile and heads towards the door. "Good to see you Mr. Casablancas."

"You too Mr. Mars," Dick replies with a nod and then steps further into the office as Keith leaves. He shuts the door behind him and then sits down in front of Veronica's desk. "I need your help Veronica."

"What's going on Dick?"

Dick sighs and leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. "This is embarrassing."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Veronica please."

"Sorry Dick. I automatically tend to switch to sarcasm when I'm dealing with you. Habit."

"Yeah well…"

"What's up Dick?"

"There…I think there is someone stealing from the club."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"I just have this feeling," he answers with a shrug. "The books seem off and I can't seem to find out why."

"Who else have you told about this?"

"No one."

"Okay," Veronica nods and grabs a pen. "Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

It is about an hour later when Dick finally stops talking and Veronica stops writing. She looks back over the notes and glances up at Dick's crestfallen face. She knows he is taking this harder than most would because of everything that happened with his dad's company.

"I'm going to need full access to the club and the employees."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want Ronnie."

"It's going to better to keep this on the down low until I have some concrete proof that something is happening. Email me a list of employees, their phone numbers and address. And I'll need access to any security footage you have."

"Yeah…"

She bites her lip, "Don't worry Dick. I'll figure this out for you."

"Thanks Ronnie."

"I am going to charge you though."

"Wouldn't expect anything else."

Veronica smiles. "Come by tomorrow with photo copies of your account books back, let's say three months. Actually, let's do six months. You can do that without notifying your accountant right?"

"Yeah," Dick supplies, "I get copies of everything every month. So I'll send you everything I have."

"Perfect. I may eventually want the originals but we can start with the copies."

"Yeah sure. Thanks."

"I'll see you later Dick."

He nods and rises from the chair and heads towards the door. He pauses right after he opens the door and then turns back around to face Veronica. "I am glad you're back in town Veronica."

Veronica smiles, "Me too Dick."

He nods and then walks determinedly out the office doors. Mac joins her in the office a few seconds later.

"What is that all about?"

"Dick thinks someone is stealing from the club," she tells Mac with a sad smile. "And I have to say, from what he's telling me, I think he's right."

"Good god," Mac states, "that's rough."

"Yeah," Veronica agrees. "He's taking it harder I think because of everything that happened with his dad. Dick's trying to be an honest businessman and if whoever is doing this is trying to link it back to him…"

"His reputation would be ruined."

"Yeah and I think that's what he's fearing," Veronica tells her. "And with his dad…"

"People would believe he did it. Man, people suck sometimes."

"Yup," Veronica agrees. "I'm going to be looking into it for him."

"You helping Dick, who would have thought it."

"I'm trying to be his friend," Veronica tells her with a laugh. "He's Logan's best friend, so he'll always be in my life. If I can learn to deal with him…besides, he seems like he's matured, some since high school."

Mac looks down at her shoes, "yeah, I think he has."

"I'm probably going to need your help once I get the files I need," she tells Mac, "but it won't be until tomorrow at the earliest. You can take off for the night if you want."

"Want to grab something to eat?"

"Promised I would have dinner with dad," Veronica answers. "We haven't had a lot of daddy daughter time this week. I owe him some of my undivided attention tonight."

"Have fun," Mac tells her with a smile. "See you tomorrow Bond."

"You got it Q."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I don't like it that I distracted you. Well, okay I kind of like it. But really…I don't want you in danger and it scares me that I put you in danger. I wouldn't trade what happened though for anything. I hadn't planned on telling you like that. I really hadn't, it just kind of slipped out. I meant it though. I am so in love with you. I wish I had told you sooner. I've been in love with you for so long. I tried to tell myself for the longest time that I wasn't, but it was lie.**_

_**I love you Logan. And I miss you. And I can't wait for you to come home.**_

_**And I want you to show me how much you love me. And then I'll return the favor. **_

_**Cause I miss that too. **_

_**It just isn't the same in dreams, you know? **_

_**So I'm spending Friday morning signing paperwork that will make us officially homeowners. It's…weird but exciting and I'm already working on hand stretches so my hand doesn't cramp too much.**_

_**I'll try to send you some pictures in my next email once I have the keys. I've already coaxed Mac and Wallace into helping me work on the yard some. I had to promise food and unlimited beer, but that's expected. I can't wait for you to see it in person.**_

_**I had an interesting visit from Dick at the office yesterday. I don't know what he's told you, but I'm working on a case for him. It doesn't completely change my feelings toward him, but I'm trying. Mainly for you. I know he's your best friend and although I think he's completely…idiotic most of the time, I know he isn't quite as bad as he was in high school and college. So, I'm trying. That's all I can give you at the moment.**_

_**Be safe you goof.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Veronica**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm desperately waiting to hear what you all thought of this chapter. "I have pins and needles that I'm sitting on."**

**Also, a quick note. I apologize to anyone out there that has a better knowledge of the Navy because I'm working solely on what I can Google. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible with everything, but I know it won't be perfect. **

**Thanks! **


	6. Gotta Like What You Do

**A/N: I continue to be completely blown away by all of you who are going on this journey with me. It makes me so happy every single time I get a follow, favorite or review notification. It's crazy and I love you all for it! I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations. **

**Thanks to my beta Sarah for getting this back to me so quickly! You're pretty great!**

**Also, an extra thanks to my bestie, Stephanie, who helped me with a bit in this chapter! I don't think I could have done it without you!**

**Disclaimer: Still aren't mine. But I do enjoy pretending.**

* * *

_**V,**_

_**You little tease. Now you're purposely being a distraction aren't you? You can't go saying things like that without knowing how much it would drive me insane. But you're right. It isn't the same in dreams. And trust me, I've had those dreams. I like knowing you've been having them too. **_

_**Also, I wouldn't be against you sharing a few of those dreams with me. I'd be happy to return the favor my dear.**_

_**Now to switch the topic before I need another cold shower…I have been talking to Dick. Would you be surprised that I'm the one that told him to talk to you? I told him if he was seriously concerned, as he should have been, that you would do everything you could to help save him and the business. I know you don't really care for the 09ER, but Dick loves that stupid place. Plus he doesn't ever want to be considered like his father. Which, we share that particular wish. **_

_**I know we've only kind of briefly alluded to the future in reference to children…**_

_**I want you to know that I want them if you do. But I'm also scared shitless. I had no good parents to look up to. Aaron was a bastard and my mom…I loved her, but she wasn't a strong women. I'm scared of turning out like them. I'm scared…I never want to be like him Veronica. And if we have kids (when we have kids?) you have to promise me that you'll keep me from becoming my father.**_

_**Is that too much to put on you?**_

_**I'm sorry if it is.**_

_**But I don't know what else to do.**_

_**I wish we could have this conversation in person. I wish…**_

_**I love you Veronica. And I miss you every day. Never doubt that. I'll see you again before you know it.**_

_**99 days to go.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Logan**_

She's not surprised that he's the one that finally brought up their brief and vague mentions of a future family. She's glad he finally had the courage to because she certainly was struggling with the idea of actually bringing it up to talk about it. She wants to though.

She also isn't surprised that his reservations have everything to do with Aaron. She doesn't blame him. Aaron was a bastard. And a liar. And a cheater. And the kicker, a murderer.

Logan is nothing like Aaron though. She knows he could never be like Aaron.

_**Logan,**_

_**You are not your father. You could never be like Aaron. The fact that you are worried about it makes me even more sure that you could never be that man. **_

_**I love you. And when we have kids you're going to be an amazing father. I believe that with every fiber of my being or I wouldn't consider having kids with you. But I want them. I want to build a family with you.**_

_**I didn't tell you this before, but I had this overwhelming feeling of the future when I first walked into the house…I saw us, with kids on holidays and birthdays and it made me so happy. We're going to have a family Logan. And it's going to be amazing.**_

_**I look forward to a future with you Logan. All of it.**_

_**I'm going to be late for the closing on the house. I'll email you later babe.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**-V**_

* * *

She's standing in the kitchen of her new home later that afternoon, the keys heavy in her hand. It's an overwhelming feeling being a homeowner and she isn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"This place is great honey," Keith calls from the balcony. "The view is incredible. You did good. Logan is going to love it."

"I think so," Veronica agrees with a smile. "I can't wait till he's home and can see it."

"How much longer does he have on this tour now?"

"Ninety two days."

"Someone's been counting."

"Every day," Veronica admits with a shrug. "We both have. It is hard not to."

"Yeah I bet."

Veronica doesn't reply and just looks out at the ocean view from the dining room.

"So you're going to get all the utilities turned on?"

Veronica laughs at his sudden change of topic but nods. "Apparently the doofus left me authorized on one of his credit cards. I got it from his financial guy when we were finalizing the paperwork for the house earlier today. I've been informed that everything for the house goes on the card."

"Not bad."

"It's what he wants so I'm going to do it."

"As you should."

"I'm glad you like it dad."

"Of course I like it," Keith assures her.

"I may have to employee you, Wallace and Dick to help set up the media room area downstairs."

"I think we could be convinced to help you out with that."

"Didn't think you all would have a problem with that."

"How is the case coming for Dick?"

"Slowly, unfortunately. Whoever is doing this knows what they're doing and knows how to hide it well."

"Let me know if you need any help."

"I will dad," Veronica tells him and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm proud of you kiddo. It's hard to see you growing up, but…you're doing an okay job."

"Thanks daddy."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**You sneaky little bastard. I mean, I know you want to take care of the house and things that go in it and all that. But authorizing me on your unlimited credit card? You could have mentioned that to me yourself. I'm not sure why you felt you had to be all secretive about it. It just felt wrong. It just makes me feel like you don't expect me to trust you or something. I'm not going to say no to helping you get your house together. The house that I picked out for that matter. And…I guess I just wish you could expect me to be a little more open to the weirdness that is this money situation. **_

_**You're a millionaire and I'm definitely not. It's unbalanced and yes, at first I had some issues with it. But you know what? I've accepted it. But you have to believe that I'm okay with it. I want to do this for us. Okay?**_

_**And now, on to details of the house buddy. Does Dick or someone have access to your storage locker? I want to see what you have and clean that out and then go shopping. Let me know.**_

_**Miss you Logan. Love you.**_

_**-V**_

_**P.S. Me, a tease? Surely you know me better than that. If anything you know me better than anyone. You certainly know what I like better than anyone…can't wait until you can show me again just how well you know me. As for sharing? I'll think about it babe.**_

* * *

Veronica is sitting at her desk, the May sunshine warming the room to a nearly uncomfortable state when Mac knocks on the door.

"Hey," Mac interrupts Veronica, "There is someone here who wants to speak to you."

"Okay," Veronica answers with a shrug, "A current client?"

"Nope, her name is Kelly McDonald."

"Oh!" Veronica starts with a gasp, "That's Mrs. Clive's daughter. Wow, I had no idea she was coming out here. Go ahead and send her in."

"Yeah, okay."

Veronica stands as Kelly McDonald enters her office. "Ms. McDonald, please come in. Have a seat."

"I'm sorry to just show up like this Ms. Mars."

"Please call me Veronica. And that is fine Ms. McDonald."

"Call me Kelly. I wasn't sure I was coming until I got on the plane."

"I completely understand."

"You took me by surprise when you came to Maine. I mean, I knew that I was adopted, but…"

She stops and Veronica can tell she's nervous.

"You said my birth mother lives here in Neptune."

"Yes," Veronica confirms with a nod. "She's lived in Neptune for the last twenty five years. Are you interested in meeting with her?"

"I guess."

"Kelly I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I did fly all the way out here," Kelly answers with a shrug. "I'm staying at the Neptune Grand. My fiancé came with me. We've been talking about coming to California for ages, I grew up in Sacramento and haven't been back since I was in elementary school and Carson, and my fiancé loves the west coast. I guess after your visit, it seemed like a good reason to come."

"I'm glad you came Kelly. I know your birth mother will be too."

"Do you think…do you think you could arrange for us to maybe meet for coffee or something low key?"

"Of course. I'll give her a call and then let you know."

"Thank you Veronica."

"Of course." Veronica replies with a smile. "I'll give you a call once I've talked to Mrs. Clive and have set up the time. You should hear from me by tomorrow at lunchtime."

"Perfect, I'll be waiting for it."

Veronica nods and shows Kelly out. Mac can't keep quiet for long after the door closes and pounces.

"Is she going to meet her birth mother?"

"Yes. It seems that way."

"Good. Good for her."

"Mac," Veronica starts quickly, "Have you ever thought about telling your parents you know about the switch?"

Mac sighs, "I've thought about it. And...It's just been so long and I don't think I could now. I think I've passed the timeframe."

"You should be honest with them Mac," Veronica tells her. "And, you have a sister Mac. Don't you think…"

"No Veronica. I love my family and Lauren is an adult now. I don't want to raise it all now."

"Are you su—?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay," Veronica says and heads back towards her office.

"Hey Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for caring."

"Of course Mac."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I hope you're being safe! It's only been a couple days since I've heard from you but it's hard for me to not worry every day when I don't hear something from you. I know you can't always email me…so I won't ask you to. But just know that I think about you every day.**_

_**I've talked to Dick and he gave me the key to your storage unit. I'm waiting to hear from you to start going through it though. I just…I just want to make sure it's alright. I went back to the house yesterday evening. The sunset view was amazing. I can't wait to sit out on the deck with you and watch the sunset together. **_

_**Oh! Mrs. Clive's daughter showed up in town yesterday morning. I'm so glad she decided to meet her birth mother. They're meeting for coffee tomorrow morning. I'm nervous for them. I'm going to meet them at the Java Hut and introduce them. Kelly is a great person and I think she's nervous about meeting her birth mom. I don't think she'll regret it though.**_

_**Cases other than that are pretty steady. I haven't really gotten very far with Dick's. I hate to say it, but whoever is stealing from the club is doing a damn good job at covering their bases. I'm thinking about calling Sarah about coming out and consulting for me. She's been talking about coming out for a visit anyways and she is a financial advisor and account whom I would trust. Plus she's brilliant. I think she'll be able to shed some light on what is going on. **_

_**The sooner I can get her to come out the better.**_

_**Be safe okay! I love you and I miss you!**_

_**89 days.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Veronica**_

_**P.S. We've made it halfway. I can't believe it.**_

* * *

_**V,**_

_**Halfway babe! Can you believe that we made it this far? I knew we would but I'm so glad that I'm halfway to seeing you again. Which means I'm just that much closer to holding you in my arms again. I love you Veronica. **_

_**Thank you. It doesn't seem like enough, but they are the only words I have. Just you reassuring me that I'm not Aaron means more than you could ever imagine. I am so happy that you see us having a family. I want a family with you. I want early morning wake up calls and messes and memories. I want it all. And I only want it with you. You having faith in me, you believing in my ability as a parent…you make me want to be great. **_

_**Man I'm getting mushy in my old age, huh?**_

_**Dick does have a key to my storage unit. Use whatever you want from in there. It isn't much; most everything was burned in the fire before. But there are a few things that were salvaged. **_

_**And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hid my intention with the credit card. I didn't do it because I didn't trust you to accept it. At least, I don't think I hid it for that. It just kind of happened. I am glad you've accepted the money thing. It isn't something I can control and I never want money to be an issue between us. **_

_**You're going to trick out the media room with help? I'm more than okay with that. My only request is that I want a big TV. Like, the bigger the better. Also, I was going to tell you, have Mac set up our wireless system and tell her to go all out. Let her have a ball with that. I know she'll have the best recommendations for it.**_

… _**so I just got a new email from you. So updates? You can go through whatever you want in my storage locker. I'm not hiding anything from you in there. **_

_**A sunset with you on our deck? I'll count the days until I can be there with you. **_

_**Thanks again for helping Dick with the 09ER issues. He's trying so hard not to fail that I'd be worried if you couldn't fix it for him. And you can. I know you can.**_

_**I love you so much Veronica. **_

_**-Logan**_

_**P.S. Sharing is caring. ;)**_

* * *

Wallace knocks back a shot of tequila with a flourish as Mac and Veronica look on. They are nestled in a booth at the 09ER celebrating Wallace's last day of school for the year.

"Freedom!"

"And this is why I did not become a teacher."

Mac laughs at Veronica. "Please there is no way that Veronica Mars would ever be a teacher. You wouldn't have made it through college."

"Valid point."

"This was a long year," Wallace says with a shrug. "I love it though."

"You're crazy."

"And yet we're still friends."

"I wonder why every day."

"Please! You wouldn't want to be without me."

"You'd still be duct taped to a pole without me?"

"I'm never going to be able to live that down will I?"

Veronica and Mac looked each other and laughed, "nope."

"Ronnie!" Dick greeted with a smile. "Mac, Wallace! Glad you fuddy-duddies decided to grace us with your presence tonight."

"Well we can't all be you Dick."

"Wouldn't that be cool though?" Dick asks with a grin. "Oo! Shots! Carol another round over here!"

"No Dick—"

Before Veronica can say anything there is another full round of shots at their table and Dick toasts them before they knock them back. Dick orders another round and Veronica puts her foot down this time.

"Dick! We can't…"

"Who says we can't?" Wallace asks accepting the next shot. "I'm going for it V. I can't remember the last time I was able to get good and drunk."

"And I'm almost never going to turn down a shot," Mac adds with a saucy grin. "Come on V! Let loose."

"You three are such bad influences."

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Dick chants and Veronica sighs and knocks it back. It doesn't take long for another round to be in front of them. The alcohol is flowing and Veronica is feeling the fuzzy warmness that accompanies her drunken state. It's a weird situation, drinking with Wallace, Mac and Dick and they're all laughing and getting along like they've been friends for years.

She likes this new facet of her life.

She knocks back another shot with them and that cements her status as fully drunk. Veronica looks down at her phone and giggles a little.

She stares at the photo of Logan on her screen and smirks.

"Do we want to know what is going on in that head of yours V?" Wallace asks and Veronica only smirks at him and starts typing on her phone.

"I'm going with a no," Dick offers with a laugh. "Though Logan might be happy tonight."

"That is something I did not need to think about," Wallace complains and Mac only laughs at him.

_**Hey there sailor ;)**_

"Shut up guys," Veronica tells them and then turns back to her phone.

_**I'm out with Mac, Wallace and Dick… but I'm thinking about you. You and your effity white uniform and your sexy sailor booty."**_

She giggles at herself and takes a drink of her vodka tonic and lets the alcohol give her the clichéd courage.

_**And how I'd give just about anything to get my hands on your ass right now. That sexy sexy ass. As well as some other parts of you ;)**_

She's half listening to the conversation going on around her. Dick and Wallace are sharing drunken ratings of girls and she rolls her eyes and offers a shrug to Mac.

"What do you think of him Mac?" she asks her words only slightly slurring, as she points to a guy at the bar.

Mac laughs, "Eight."

"You're being generous, I was going to say six."

"Just because you have a hottie doesn't mean you can be stingy with your ratings."

"I do have a hottie don't I?"

Dick and Wallace groan and Mac laughs.

_**I'm going to be serious for like a second here okay sailor man? I miss the hell out of you. All of you. Every inch of you. Your face, your lips and the way they feel against mine. Your shoulders, your muscly arms and your chest and your abs and your hips…mmmm I'm getting warm and tingly with thinking south of those perfectly shaped hips. I wish you were here right now so I could ravish you. The things I would do to you if you were right here with me right now. And the things I would let you do to me… god I miss that. I miss you.**_

"You can't be serious man! The Lakers suck this year. You're delusional if you think they'll get better."

"Yeah because the Bulls are so much better."

"They are."

"Please, they'll choke like normal."

"They don't choke."

"Really?"

"I hate sports."

"Will you two shut up?"

_**You're sexy. Like sex on legs. It's no fun being here without you. I can't make myself feel the way you make me feel. I miss how you make me feel.**_

"It is so easy to hack. Come one."

"You only think it's easy because you can do it."

"Craziest thing you've ever hacked."

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it wasn't exactly on the right side of the law."

"Ooo I love a rule breaker."

"You love anyone with boobs."

"Can't really argue with that."

"Perv."

_**Have I ever told you how hot I thought you were way back then? I mean, those pooka shell necklaces and that spiky hair. Confession I was also a little jealous of Lilly. You're wayyy sexier now though. I mean a man in uniform. Or out of the uniform, I'm not picky. I think I'm flushed. Hope nobody notices how turned on I am for you right now. I need you Logan. I need to feel you again. I always want you. Every day.**_

The sun is blinding bright when she blinks her eyes open. Her head is pounding and her mouth is cottony dry. She groans and presses the pillow over her head trying to block out the sun and the noise from the kitchen. It's then she realizes she isn't in her room at her dad's house and she reluctantly pulls the pillow off her head and looks around.

She's surprised to find herself in the same bed she shared with Logan at Dick's beach house.

"Dick?"

"Morning Ronnie." He says in response and he sips from a coffee cup and leans against the counter in the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"God yes."

He nods and pours a cup for her.

"Where are Wallace and Mac?"

"Wallace is out on the patio," he answers, "In the hammock and Mac is in the bathroom I think."

"She slept in the bathroom?"

Dick lets out a bit of a laugh before groaning his own hangover giving him problems. "No she was the first one up I think."

"How did we get back here?"

"Took a cab."

"I don't remember that."

He laughs again. "You were really drunk."

"I can tell. What time is it?"

"Ten. Or almost ten."

"God, I'm so late."

"Late for what?"

"Work."

"It's Saturday."

"The PI business doesn't have weekends."

"That sucks."

"Not like the club business does."

"Point."

"God I need to get going. Or at least call my dad."

Mac comes out of the bathroom at that point, her face scrubbed clean of makeup and her dress from the night before wrinkled from sleep. "Don't worry, I texted your dad this morning."

"You're an angel."

"I do what I can. Coffee?"

"Yeah," Dick answers and hands her mug. "Make yourself at home."

"I think we managed to do that last night."

Veronica groans, "There is so much of last night I don't remember."

"So you don't remember singing _Barbie Girl_ on karoke?"

"WHAT?"

Dick and Mac started laughing and Mac says around the laughs. "Just kidding."

"It was _Toxic_."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

The door to the door opens and Wallace stumbles in and collapses in a chair at the table. "Who let me sleep outside all night?"

"There was no moving you man once you got in there."

"Dick is right," Mac tells him with a shrug. "You were pretty drunk."

"Cause the pounding in my head didn't already tell me that."

"Did I really sing karaoke?" Veronica pipes up again. "Please tell me I didn't."

"It wasn't really karaoke," Mac tells her, "in the traditional sense. It was more of you just standing on your chairing singing along to the music as long as you could."

"Oh my god."

"I think I got video," Dick offers with a smirk. "I'll see if I can find it."

"I swear to god Dick if that ends up on the Internet I will castrate you."

Dick holds his hand in front of him, "no reason to resort to violence. I won't share it."

"Is there coffee or food? I need food."

"Coffee is ready Wally," Dick offered, "and I've got food ordered."

"You can order in breakfast?"

"You can."

"God it must be nice to be rich."

"That it is Wally."

"Don't call me Wally."

"I need something to call you."

"My name is Wallace, you can call me that."

"I need a nickname."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"I'm too hungover to argue with you right now. Never let me drink that much again."

"Ditto."

"I'm getting too old for this."

"Psh, no such thing as too old."

"I disagree."

"Would you all stop talking."

"Ooo! I did get video. Wanna see your spotlight moment Ronnie?"

"Oh god."

"I want to see!"

Mac and Wallace crowd around Dick's phone as he presses play and the distorted sound of Veronica singing _Toxic_ fills the room. The voices of her so-called friends are egging her on during her performance while the in-person versions of her friends are laughing.

"I hate you all."

"You know this would be great for like _America's Funniest Videos_ or something."

"That show is still on?"

"Castration Dick."

Veronica's phone dings an email alert and she reaches for it absently. She's no more than four words into reading Logan's email when she groans.

"What? Mac asks her with a frown and Veronica only shakes her head. "Come on."

"I guess I must have drunk sext emailed Logan last night. Several times. Oh my god."

"Ooo I wanna see!"

"Castration Dick."

"Hey!"

"I really don't want to know the content of her emails thank you very much."

"I can always hack them later Dick."

"Yes!"

"Cindy Luanne Mackenzie I swear to god…"

"You promised you'd never tell my middle name."

"Desperate times, desperate measures."

"Still…"

"Come on Ronnie just share one."

"Hell no." She's holding her phone close to her and she breathes a sigh of relief when the doorbell rings. "Saved by the bell."

"Breakfast!"

"Thank god food is finally here."

"Tell me you got something vegan for me Dick."

"Of course I did."

She watches as her friends as they head into the kitchen with the food and looks down at her phone screen again.

_**V,**_

_**Hey sugarpuss. You know, I didn't think you'd actually take my "sharing is caring" comment seriously…and I'm going to have to send Dick a thank you present for getting you drunk enough to get those emails from you. You never cease to surprise me bobcat. And I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

_**It was a little awkward reading them with my CO in the room. I was just glad I was sitting down behind a desk and could hide the not-so-little problem I started to have.**_

_**God I miss you. And those emails…they just make me miss you even more. Even now thinking of you…I'm a little warm. (Hell I'm a lot warm. You do that to me babe.)**_

_**Now to address that last one…were you seriously jealous of Lilly? I mean…that really? I never would have guessed. Honestly. I thought you were hot when I first moved here, but Duncan was obviously into you and so I backed off and then Lilly set her sights on me and I was a goner under her charm. If I had known back then that you were into me? I totally would have gone for it Veronica. Duncan and Lilly be damed. **_

_**Okay I have to go now and attempt to fly my plane without thoughts of you interrupting me.**_

_**Love you babe.**_

_**-L**_

_**P.S. I think about you every day in case you had any doubt. There are so many things I want to do to you and with you when I get back. Rest up, once I get you in my bed we won't be leaving for a while.**_

* * *

After the much later than normal start at the office, Veronica is sipping her one hundredth cup of coffee that day, the pounding in her head a still present annoyance. It's earlier than she was planning on leaving but she gives up, packs up her desk and heads home.

She originally had plans with Jade and Weevil for that night, but they had called earlier to postpone since Valentina was sick and they couldn't leave her.

"Hey dad I'm-AH! MY EYES!"

Her dad and Alicia stammer and quickly separate from the canoodling they were doing on the couch at her outburst and they both blush as they are readjusting their clothes.

"Honey," Keith starts with a grimace his eyes closed tightly, "I didn't expect you home until later. Much later."

Veronica only nods, her eyes focused on anything but the couple on the couch. "Valentina got sick and Jade and Weevil postponed. Um, congrats on getting back together. Super happy for this, FYI. I just never, ever needed to see what I saw. I'm going to go, now. I'll stay at Mac's tonight…"

"You don't have to leave," Alicia starts and Veronica hears her father shush her. "What? It's her home."

"This is why I should not be living with my father at twenty eight…" Veronica mumbles. "No, you stay and resume whatever, I'll stay with Mac."

"Veronica…"

"I am really happy about this by the way. Wallace and I both are."

"He knows?"

"He guessed," she supplies with a shrug. "Okay, getting out of your hair…now. Bye."

She's sliding into Logan's car when Mac finally answers her phone.

"Please dear god tell me you're home and I can crash with you tonight."

* * *

**A/N: If you have a heart you'll let me know what you thought! This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I do.**


	7. I Think of You and Everything's Okay

**A/N: You guys are seriously too much! I'm so relieved that you all loved the last chapter! And a drunk, looser Veronica. It was a lot of fun to write those scenes with the group at the club. The response to this story has far out-surpassed anything I could have dreamed. We crossed 300 reviews with the last chapter! 300! I'm in awe. You all are the best. Please keep it coming! You have no idea just how much motivation every review gives me.**

**Thanks again to my beta Sarah! Your work is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I checked.**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Wallace groans throwing his hands over his eyes, "No discussing parental PDA ever! Don't you remember the rules?"

"Sorry," she answers with a shrug, "I can't be the only one with that image burned into my brain. I had to share."

"I saw it enough in high school," Wallace argues, "I definitely don't need to know what they're doing now."

"Well I don't either!"

"Sorry for your luck."

"Ugh and this is why living with my dating father at twenty eight is just all sorts of wrong, wrong, wrong."

"You bought a house," Wallace offers, "move in there."

"Logan bought a house…"

"Which has your name on the ownership papers."

"We're not ready to live together yet," Veronica replies. "Not yet. And yeah, I know he isn't here right now and all of that…but…."

"No, I get it," Wallace says with a shrug and downs the rest of his beer. "Why don't you look for an apartment or something on your own?"

"I don't want to be locked into a lease somewhere," she tells him with a wave of her hand. "I don't know when Logan and I will be ready for moving in together, but I don't want to have to wait until a lease is up…"

"I have a solution," Mac says interrupting their conversation in her living room. "Move in with me."

"Mac…"

"I'm being serious," she adds quickly, "I don't have a lot of extra room, but we can set you up with something. Plus you just said it would be temporary and I'm going to bet you're living with Logan by Thanksgiving, so? What do you think?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then you got yourself a roommate Mac! Thanks!"

"Just doing what any good bestie would do."

"And this keeps me from ever having to see parental PDA on display again."

"Your dad going to be okay with you moving out?" Wallace asks with a grin.

"It's been nine years since I've lived with him," Veronica answers with a grin. "I'm sure he'll be fine getting his privacy back."

"Yeah," Mac answers with a smirk, "he won't have to worry about bringing his special lady friend home."

"UGH!"

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"You two are too easy."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I…don't even know where to start. I'm kind of mortified that I actually sent those emails…but at the same time, it kind of turns me on that I can turn you on like that. And thinking about you being turned on...**_

_**This is going down a dangerous path. Maybe I need a cold shower.**_

_**I hope you were safe in your flying and didn't let any distractions keep you from focusing. I want you to be safe so you can come home to me. **_

_**I had a lot of fun with Dick and Mac and Wallace the other night. Even with the killer hangover the next day. I think this might have actually been the start of a great friendship. But I make no promises…it is Dick, he could easily do or say something today that could make me dislike him again. But he's your best friend and I am trying.**_

_**And weirdly enough he and Wallace seemed to really get along. Wallace mentioned something about Dick teaching him how to surf soon or something. I almost feel as if I've stepped into a weird version of the Twilight Zone, Neptune edition. Either way, I'm glad. I like all the people in my life getting along.**_

_**Oh and I'm supposed to assure you that Dick and Wallace have what they are deeming the 'man cave' under control and will make sure it is up to par. I'm still calling it the media room, just so you know. And Mac is already planning to trick out the wireless system and put in a security system for us. We have some pretty great friends.**_

_**I still feel like I'm hitting a brick wall with Dick's case. I haven't yet, but I'm making a call to Sarah today. It's almost June, so a trip here will be good. Plus I'll just bill Dick. (I'm only slightly kidding there.)**_

_**So I'm kind of unofficially living with Mac right now. I walked in on my dad and Wallace's mom being super friendly on the couch and decided that being almost twenty-nine I did not need to be living with my dad anymore. Or seeing him…shudder. Mac is in a great little loft near downtown and assures me that I can crash with her as long as I want to. It's only been a couple days, but so far it has actually been fun. It's not that I'm not super happy for dad, because I totally am, I just…it's still hard to think he's dating. Mom has been out of the picture for a decade now, but it still seems weird. Sometimes I think about looking her up…but I never do. I'm just not sure I actually want to know what she's up to.**_

_**Does that make me a coward?**_

_**Maybe one of these days I'll actually do it.**_

_**I should go. I'm hoping to finish up the paperwork here and get to your storage unit today to start going through stuff for the house. Speaking of…what are your opinions on paint colors?**_

_**I love you! **_

_**Veronica**_

_**P.S. 87 days to go!**_

* * *

"Sarah!"

"Veronica!"

"I'm so glad you're here!" Veronica greets wrapping her friend into a hug. "Thanks for coming!"

"I'm glad to be here!" Sarah answers with a grin. "A trip to see one of my favorite people, Southern California sunshine and I'm getting paid for it. This is already the best vacation ever!"

"I think you're exaggerating a bit," Veronica says pointedly, "you went to Rome for your graduation trip."

"Eh, it was just Rome."

"Right," Veronica laughs, "Just Rome."

They're walking from baggage claim to the parking garage, gossiping about old friends and plans and when Veronica hits the trunk button on her keychain Sarah's eyes grow wide.

"Woah V! Nice ride. I didn't know the PI business was so lucrative. Maybe I'm in the wrong line of work."

Veronica laughs, "It's Logan's car. He always did have a thing for them. I'm using it while he's deployed."

"That's right," Sarah answers with a smirk, "I have yet to meet the Naval boyfriend."

"And unfortunately," Veronica responds starting the car, "you won't meet him this trip either. He won't be back for another eighty two days."

"It just means I'll have to come back soon."

"I'm okay with that!" Veronica assures her friend and maneuvers the car onto the interstate. "So, you hungry? I know a great place for burgers on the way to Neptune."

"Starving! But their burgers probably aren't as good as The Shake Shack, so it will be a step down."

"Lottie's is ten times better than the Shack's. I promise."

"Those are big words Mars."

"Do you doubt me and my ability to choose the best?"

"Never!"

"Didn't think so," Veronica says with a grin. She looks over at Sarah. "I'm really glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. New York just isn't the same without my partner in crime there with me."

"I know, who do you get in trouble with now?"

"Like you ever got in trouble with me."

"Just don't tell anyone the story about that place in Soho, okay? I'd never live it down."

"Oooh," Sarah says with a glint in her eye, "Now I have to tell it."

0000000000000000

"Okay, so you might have been right. Those were some damn amazing burgers."

"I know."

"You don't have to be cocky about it."

"Oh but I do."

"Shut it," Sarah responds with a flick of her auburn hair. "So what is on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Don't have a clue."

"Aren't you supposed to be entertaining me?"

"Psh," Veronica answers with a shrug, "just being here should be entertainment enough. But if you want we can always head to the beach or something low key for the afternoon."

"Oh! Sun, sand, hot surfers, sign me up for that!"

"Then it's a plan," Veronica says with a nod and pulls out her phone. She hits a few buttons and starts speaking into it. "Hey Dick, are you at home? I was going to see if I could use your beach. Hey that sounds great. Yeah we'll see you then. Sarah, my friend from New York that is going to help me with your case. Okay. Yeah I'll pick up a case of beer do you need anything else. Who all will be there? Just keep her away from me. Oh and how is the surf lesson going? I can't wait to make fun of him. Yeah, I'll call Mac. Okay. Okay. See you in a bit Dick."

"So it sounds like we plans for tonight."

Veronica laughs, "We do. Logan's best friend Dick owns a house on the beach, it's a quieter section, less vacationers and such and so we're going to head there. Dick, of course, is having a party tonight. He likes those a lot and since the 09ER is closed on Sundays he doesn't have anywhere to go tonight. It'll be a bonfire on the beach, should be fun as long as Lucifer doesn't actually show or if she does she knows to stay far, far away from me. But anyway, you'll be able to meet everyone tonight. Though the only people that really matter are Mac, Wallace and I suppose Dick….since Logan isn't here."

"Hot surfer guys and beer on the beach? Perfect."

Veronica laughs. "We just need to stop my Mac's apartment and pick up my suit and get her to come along. Plus we can drop your stuff off too."

An hour later, Veronica, Sarah and Mac are pulling into Dick's driveway. They're unloading their grocery shopping bounty into his kitchen when he appears at the back door, Wallace by his side, both carrying surfboards. "Ladies, so good of you to finally arrive. And who is this beauty?"

"Dick be nice," Veronica scolds, "and Dick, Wallace this is Sarah. Sarah, Dick and Wallace."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah greets the boys with her signature grin and Veronica keeps herself from smirking at their reactions.

"Our pleasure," Wallace answers first with a smile. "So you must have all sorts of stories about New York City Veronica. I can't wait to hear them."

"She's been warned in no uncertain terms to keep any incriminating stories of me to herself."

"That's no fun Ronnie."

"I don't care what you think is fun Dick," she says brandishing a knife, "Remember what I've promised you."

"Always the violent one Mars," Sarah responds with a laugh and then turns her attention back to Dick and Wallace. "Don't worry, I'm immune to her threats. Stories will come."

"Oh Logan is going to be sad he missed these."

"Shut up Dick."

"I want stories of high school Veronica in return though. She's always been so mum on that time."

Dick, Mac and Wallace all look at each other before busting into laughter. Sarah looks between them, "What?"

"Too many stories," Dick starts between his laughter, "to even begin to know where to start."

"She befriended the leader of a motorcycle gang," Wallace says his laughter only dying down slightly, "and planted a bong in Logan's locker once."

"To help save you from said motorcycle gang," Veronica adds with a pout. "You always forget that part of the story."

"She dug up dirt of parents of whoever wanted to pay her for it," Dick informs with a smirk. "How much money did you make that month?"

"Wasn't my idea," she frowns only briefly glancing to Mac who was still smiling despite the memories that month had for her. "Can I help it that the snobby 09er's wanted dirt on their parents."

Mac turns to Sarah, "she was notorious in high school. Bugged the principal's office."

"I didn't bug the principal's office," she answers, "or the teacher's lounge, despite the rumors. It was the guidance counselor's office."

Sarah chuckles, "I wish I went to school with you."

Mac, Wallace, Dick and Veronica all look at each, sobering slightly before Wallace speaks up. "You really don't. Our high school careers were not exactly all fun stories and school dances. There were a lot of…pretty horrible things that happened."

"I'm sorry…"

"It was a long time ago," Dick says quickly. "I'm headed back out to the water. Coming Wallace?"

"Yeah sure."

Dick takes a few steps back towards the beach before he turns around, "Thanks for picking that stuff up Ronnie."

"Sure thing Dick."

They give each other a nod before Dick sprints towards the waterline, surfboard under his arm and Wallace on his heels.

"Sorry," Sarah says quietly, "I didn't mean…"

"It's not your fault," Veronica assures her. "But yeah, there are a lot of tainted things that happened during our high school careers. And Dick…he suffered a lot. He puts up a brave face, but I know it still bothers him."

"I shouldn't have said anything…"

"You didn't know," Mac adds with a shrug. "And Dick will be alright."

"Okay," Veronica says with a shake of her head. "Enough traveling down memory lane. Let's go have some fun."

* * *

She's sitting on the beach, just at the water line as the sun starts to sink down into the horizon, there's a half drunk beer in one hand the other is picking at the label, loose from condensation.

"Hey Ronnie," Dick greets as he plops down in the sand next to her. "So what're doing all the way over here?"

"Just thinking."

"I miss him too."

"I know you do Dick," Veronica says and rests her hand on his arm. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"Harder for you probably."

Veronica snickers, "That's what she said."

"Veronica Mars!"

"You walked right into that one Richard."

"I suppose I did."

"Hey…I just wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"Me too," Dick says with a shrug. "I was pretty awful to you. I wish…I wish I hadn't been."

"Bygones Dick."

"Friends?"

Veronica smiles, "Friends."

"Good! Now let's get back to the party!"

"Okay Dick."

"Hey Ronnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're good for each other," he says quietly as he kicks the sand. "I'm really glad you came back."

"Me too Dick. Thanks."

He nods and shuffles back over towards the group. He's quickly back into the center of attention, yelling something about beer and bonfires and Veronica can only laugh. They may not have buried the hatchet in the most normal of ways, but they're nothing if not un-normal so it works for them.

"Hey!" Sarah greets pulling Veronica by the hand back towards the bonfire. "I love your friends!"

"I'm glad."

She leans in, "that Casey guy…he's a hottie. Does he surf?"

"I'm sure he does," Veronica answers, "but I believe he's engaged."

"Well shit."

Veronica laughs. "I thought you had a guy? What was his name, Jake or Josh?"

"Jenson."

"Right, Jenson."

"I ended it with him."

"Why?"

"I wasn't feeling it anymore."

"Sarah…"

"What? He was too pushy."

"Oh Sarah."

"Besides," Sarah said with a shrug, "He was having a thing with his secretary."

"Bastard!"

"Yeah well," Sarah says with a sigh, "I'm glad I found out now before I decided to take our relationship to the next level."

"Well you're better off without him."

"I think so too."

Veronica puts her arm around Sarah's waist. "Well let's get you some Southern California cheering up."

"I need a hot guy in my bed."

"I make no promises."

Sarah laughs. "I'm here for nearly two weeks, it'll be fun."

"V! Sarah! Want a s'more?" Wallace calls from near the bonfire and Veronica nods pulling Sarah that way.

"Come one," Veronica says, "We've got a party to be at."

"Yes we do."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**Where in the hell are you dude? It's been way too long since I've heard from you and while I'm not on the route of flying to some remote location in search of you, I'm getting close. You're worrying me. I know you aren't trying too. I just wish I could talk to you. I wish I knew you were okay. God…I hate this. I hate worrying about you. I hate not knowing what you're up to. I hate…I'm sorry. I'm…just I'm having a hard time with all of this. It's hard. And I miss you so much.**_

_**So fucking much.**_

_**I'm so proud of you though. I don't know if I've told you that yet. I'm so proud of you. I don't know if that means anything, but it's the truth. You're pretty amazing.**_

_**I'm sitting on the beach outside of Dick's (he's having a party, I'm here…and no, I'm not getting drunk enough for anything hinky.) I wish you were here. I know why you can't be and I'm so proud, but it doesn't make me sad you aren't here. And I know this isn't the last deployment we're going to have to live through…I know there will be more times that you're away and I'm here and I'm going to miss you, but…you know, I wouldn't want to miss anyone else.**_

_**Just know I'm here, missing you and I love you. And I can't wait for you to get home to me. **_

_**I love you Logan Michael Echolls. **_

_**-V**_

_**P.S. Yes, I was jealous of Lilly. And if you had gone for it back then…I probably would have said yes. Actually I would have said yes. But we can't change the past right? And that's okay. Because we're here now. **_

* * *

She awakens for the second time in a week at Dick's house. But this time she's sharing the bed with a still Mac and Sarah and their squished on the queen-sized mattress. She groans and stretches, careful not to wake her bedmates and eases herself off the bed. Wallace is on the couch and she can hear Dick snoring in the bedroom.

Everyone else had cleared out before two and they had stayed up on the beach until almost four. It was nearly nine now and Veronica sent her father a text message to let him know that she was going to be late into the office.

She's rummaging through the fridge when Dick emerges from the bedroom, letting out a string of curses when he stubbed his toe on the doorjamb.

"Dick shut up! People are still sleeping."

"Not anymore," Mac grumbles from the bed. "Is there coffee?"

"Almost," Veronica assures her with smile. "Dick do you have any food in here?"

"Not really."

"And this is the problem with you doing your own grocery shopping."

"Hey!"

"At least we're not as hung over this time," Wallace offers with a grimace.

"This time?" Sarah asks. "I need to hear this story."

"It's not so much a story," Veronica adds with a wave of her hand. "So do we head out of breakfast?"

"Oh there is a story," Wallace says, "You sang a song at the top of your lungs in a club. And this happened last weekend."

"Last weekend!?" Sarah gasps. "Really?"

"I was totally wasted."

"We did shots," Mac offered. "Lots of them."

"It was totally rad."

"And we were so hung over the next day it was ridiculous."

Sarah laughed. "We should do that again."

"No!"

"Don't think so."

"Sure!"

"We'll see!"

The four of them answered at once and they laughed. Dick finally stood, downed the rest of his coffee and nodded towards the door.

"Breakfast foods now. Then I have to get to the office."

"The office Dick?" Mac questions with a smirk.

"The club has an office."

"Yes," Veronica says, "Do you get your weekly statements today? Will you send me over a copy of them? Sarah and I will get to work on your books and see if we can figure out what is going on."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks again Ronnie…and you too Sarah."

"Sure."

"Oh of course."

* * *

Sarah is sitting at Veronica's desk later that afternoon, the copies of the 09ERs books spread out on the desk around her and she's chewing on the end of her pen. Veronica is trying not to stare at her as she works but it is difficult not to watch for some kind of reaction.

"Stop staring."

"Can't help it."

"You always did this when we studied together in college too."

"Habit."

Sarah sighs and puts down her pen and motions towards the paperwork in front of her. "Well Dick wasn't wrong. There is definitely some weird things going on here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she says, "but I don't think it is necessarily with the accounts. I think it's more complicated than that."

"What do you think?"

"I think…I think we need to contact the vendors and get some paperwork from them."

"You think the bills are being tampered with?"

"It's…possible. There are statements that have increased, but not by a substantial amount, which would be the best way to hide the skimming. I'm definitely going to need more information."

"I'll call Dick and set up a meeting with him for tomorrow morning and we'll get you whatever you need."

"Great."

"I really appreciate you doing this for me Sarah. I didn't know where to start and I knew I could trust you."

"There wasn't anyone here in Neptune you could have gone to?"

"None that I would really trust."

"Well I'm happy to be able to help."

"For this you deserve dinner," Veronica says with a grin. "Hungry?"

"You know me, I can always eat."

"I'm taking you to Luigi's!"

"Oh, the famous Luigi's! The place you swear is better than every place in Little Italy we used to go to? That Luigi's?"

"The one and only."

"Well I have to try this place then. Let's go. Mac!"

"I was beckoned?"

Sarah grinned, "We're going to Luigi's, wanna come?"

Mac laughs, "You let Veronica choose huh? She always chooses Luigi's."

"She wants to try it!"

"Veronica has talked it up enough I feel like I have to try it."

"Well I would go with you," Mac offers, "but I'm off to have dinner with my family tonight. Ryan is back from college and he's only home for a week or two before he jets off to some abroad study thing or something. I don't know exactly. But mom and dad want to have dinner as a family before he leaves again."

"No problem," Veronica says with a smile. "Have fun with the family."

"Oh goody," Mac answers. "I'll see you guys later. Have wine ready."

"Yes ma'am."

Veronica and Sarah wave as they exit the office and Mac just shakes her head.

* * *

_**V,**_

_**So it's been a week since I've been able to email you. (Over a week?) Things have been pretty crazy over here. There isn't much I can tell you and I know that sucks and I know you hate that…but it's the truth. Know that I'm safe and unhurt and though things got a little dicey at one point, I'm fine. **_

_**I love you and I miss you. And I'm sorry I made you worry. I hate that I did that. I wish I could have called you.**_

_**Just know that every day I was thinking about you.**_

_**I'm glad you're having fun with Sarah in Neptune. I hope she's able to help with Dick's issues with the 09ER. He's totally stressing about it. He's trying to play it cool, but he's really having some issues. **_

_**I had to chuckle at you walking in on your dad and Mrs. Fennell. That is like a child's worst nightmare, right? Walking in on their parents in any state of undress. **_

_**You know you could live in the house if you want? It is half yours.**_

_**And colors for the house? Anything you want sugarpuss. Except green…or orange. **_

_**I know this isn't very long, but I have to go.**_

_**Love you so much Veronica. I'll see you in 80 days. Only 80 more days.**_

_**-L**_

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I'm glad you're fine. I'm really happy you're fine. I know something is wrong though. I don't know what it is, but…I just know. There is something you aren't telling me. Maybe it's because you can't or maybe it's because you don't want to yet. That's fine. Just remember I'm here for you. No matter what, okay? I'm always on your side.**_

_**I am having a good time with Sarah here. She's been a really good friend and it's nice to have her around. Plus, she thinks she might have some idea about what is going on at the 09ER. Nothing concrete, but we're working on it. I know Dick is worried, I can see through him better than that. But we're helping. We'll figure it out. Don't worry.**_

_**Dick and I are friends now. I don't know if he mentioned that but we kind of talked about stuff. But we're good now. I know that was important to you. And because it was important to you it was important to me.**_

_**I love you Logan. And I'm glad you're fine. Please stay safe. **_

_**Miss you!**_

_**-V**_

* * *

**A/N: I will continue to say thanks for everything! Let me know what you're thinking. I really, really love hearing it. And I'm not above begging.**


	8. There's No Way We're Gonna Give Up

**A/N: Happy Weekend everyone! The perfect way to start off a busy weekend? With a new post so all of your reviews can keep me motivated while I have work to do! Good trade off, don't you think? I do! You all continue to completely blow me away with your love and support for this story. I still can't believe it and I love it! I'm so happy people are happy with my take on Veronica and Logan and all their friends. I don't plan on leaving this little world I've created for a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I continue to not have any ownership of them. Despite how many times I've rubbed my table lamp waiting for a genie to pop out...so I'll just have fun and take what I can get.**

**(Warning - This chapter is rated more T+ due to some language usage. Please don't be offended.)**

* * *

_**V,**_

_**You're right; there is something I'm not telling you…and right now I just, I just can't. I will at some point, okay? I know I've been so sporadic lately. I hate it, trust me. I'm not trying to run or hide. Know that. I'm just…working through some stuff. I promise I'm fine. I promise.**_

_**I'm so happy you and Dick are getting along. You are the two most important people in my life and therefore knowing you don't hate each other is refreshing. And I'm glad that he and Wallace are friends. Dick needs more friends in his life that are good people. Wallace is one of the best I know. I may deny that if ever asked about that though, just as a warning.**_

_**And if anyone can figure out what is happening to the 09ER it is you. And Sarah I guess, though I haven't met her so I can't give my opinion, but I trust you and if you trust her, then it is good enough for me. **_

_**I know you're there for me. I know there isn't anything I can't tell you. But hearing you say it, it means a lot. You did fly across the country after not speaking to me for nine years, so yeah, I know you're there for me. I love you for it too. **_

_**These last few days…nothing would make me happier than to be on my way back to you. I wish it were coming sooner.**_

_**I love you Veronica. It's been too long since we've Skype'd. I should be free on your Thursday night, say around eight your time? Hopefully I can see you then.**_

_**78 days.**_

_**Miss you.**_

_**-Logan**_

* * *

It is awkward as hell sitting down to dinner with her father, his girlfriend and her two sons, despite the fact that one of those sons is her best friend. Actually that is probably why this is so awkward for them. She should be out with Mac and Sarah or just doing anything but being right here right now.

"So Veronica," Alicia starts with a smile, "How are things going at MI?"

Veronica smiles at the attempt and she likes Alicia so she lets her off the hook, "Oh things are going well, thanks. I'm working several cases at the moment and it's been great to work with dad again."

"And Darrell," Keith starts, "how did USC treat you?"

"It's college," Darrell offers with a shrug, "I liked it."

"What did you end up declaring?" Veronica asks and shares a look with Wallace over the salad.

"I haven't actually decided yet," he admits. "I've got a little more time before I need to."

"Alicia," Veronica says smiling at the older woman, "this pot roast is amazing. I'm going to have to get this recipe from you."

"You cook?" Wallace asks with a look that is obviously calling her on her BS.

"I'm trying…" Veronica stammers, "I'm not great at it or anything, but I try."

Keith and Alicia laugh before Alicia says, "Well I'd be happy to give you lessons anytime Veronica. It just takes practice."

"See," Veronica states and sticks out her tongue at Wallace. "At least someone here believes I can do it."

"She's probably the only one," Keith mock whispers to Wallace and she gasps. "What, it's the truth."

Veronica turns to Alicia, "my own father."

"At least you bake," Wallace offers with a grin and points to the cake on the counter in the kitchen. "German Chocolate?"

"Like I'd make anything else for you."

"And this is why you're my best friend."

"Oh yeah," Veronica laughs, "I'm sure it is the only reason."

"So we have an announcement," Keith interrupts suddenly and there are three pairs of eyes that are quickly studying him and Alicia. He reaches out and grabs her hand in solidarity before speaking again. It is then that Veronica notices the piece of jewelry adorning Alicia's hand. "We're getting married."

There is a beat of silence before Veronica forces herself to speak. "Wow! Congratulations!"

"Yeah," Darrell echoes, "Congrats Mom, Keith."

"Congratulations," Wallace adds after a second with a smile and nod. "We're really happy for you both."

"We are," Veronica nods. "This is…awesome."

"We know it seems sudden," Alicia adds with a smile to Keith, "but this is what we both want."

"And we hope you'll understand."

"We do," Wallace says and stands to give his mom a hug. "We've only ever wanted you to be happy." He turns to Keith to shake his hand. "I guess this calls for a celebration. Champagne? Do we even have any champagne?"

"I bought some," Alicia admits and points to the fridge. "We're really glad you all are so happy about this."

"When are you planning on tying the knot?"

"We haven't set a date yet," Alicia answers with a shrug, "but neither of us want to wait too long."

"Are you moving in together then?" Darrell asks.

"We are," Keith answers, "I'm going to put my house on the market and move in here."

"Awesome."

"Alright! Champagne for everyone, minus the one underage still here!" Wallace calls from the kitchen as he carries the flutes to the table.

"Hey!"

"I can turn a blind eye to it this time," Alicia says and motions for Darrell to be included. "But just this once."

"Right mom."

"If there is anything I can help with Alicia…"

"Well actually Veronica," she answers with a smile. "I was hoping you'd agree to be my maid of honor."

"Of course! I'd be thrilled too."

"And Wallace, Darrell, I was hoping you'd agree to stand up with me as groomsmen, co-best men."

"Definitely!"

"Sure thing!"

An hour later Wallace and Veronica are waving goodbye to their parents and heading to the street where Logan's car is sitting waiting for them and they're quiet. They slide into the car and they are halfway down the block before either of them speaks and then they speak at the same time.

"Holy crap."

"Well that was unexpected."

"I did not see that coming."

"I wonder how long they've actually been back together."

"Before his accident?"

"Maybe."

"She could have visited him in the hospital."

"I don't remember seeing her, but it wasn't like I was there every second of every day."

"Yeah you had a boyfriend you were getting reacquainted with."

"I am happy for them."

"Me too it is just surprising."

"The marriage part for sure."

"So I'm getting siblings."

"I'm getting a sister."

"You're getting the better end of the deal."

"Yeah…HEY!"

"Just kidding little brother."

"You know, you are only older than me by four months."

"Still, I get the claim as the oldest."

She pulls into the parking garage of Mac's apartment and parks Logan's car in the guest spot she's unofficially claimed as her own. They're out of the car and halfway up to Mac's before either of them speak again.

"I wish they could have made it work back then."

Veronica nods, "sometimes you just need the time to sort everything out. They got there, that's all that matters."

Wallace chuckles, "sounds like another couple I know of."

"Yeah, well..." she says with a shrug and then stops him with a grab to his arm. "I really appreciate you being okay with me and Logan and befriending Dick. I know you have million reasons to not like him…"

"V," Wallace says with a sigh, "We've been over this. Sure, I didn't like college Logan and I don't really know this adult version of Logan. But he makes you happy. And as your best friend all I want is for you to be happy. As for Dick, he's a decent guy. It is nice to have another guy friend."

She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. "I'm glad I cut you down from that flagpole all those years ago."

"Trust me," Wallace adds, "So am I."

She unlocks the door to Mac's apartment with her key and calls out, "We're back!"

"Hey!"

"Welcome back!"

"What are you two up too?"

Mac points to the TV, "just watching a movie and waiting for you two. So how was the family dinner?"

Wallace and Veronica glance at each other before bursting into laughter. Sarah and Mac look at each other in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

Veronica calms herself after a moment, "well, our parents told us they are getting married tonight."

"WHAT?!" Mac cries. "Are we happy or not about this?"

"Happy," Wallace and Veronica answer together.

"Congrats!" Sarah responds with a smile.

"It was just unexpected," Wallace adds, "Quick, but we're happy."

"They set a date?"

"Not yet," Veronica supplies, "I think they were waiting for our reactions first. I'd be surprised if they waited more than a couple months."

"Wow that is fast."

"Yes and No," Veronica answers, "Really they probably should have been married years ago."

Wallace nods in agreement stealing Mac's wine glass from the table and downing it after a few gulps. "Better late than never though, right."

"Right."

"Alright," Wallace says looking at his watch. "I'm heading home. I've got another surf lesson with Dick in the morning and last time I was late he made me do push-ups. I'm not looking to repeat that mistake."

The girls laugh at him and he waves and shuffles out the door.

"So Mac," Sarah says suddenly a few moments after the door latches behind Wallace. "You and Wallace?"

"What?"

"Are you and Wallace, you know?"

"No. No! Not at all."

Veronica is laughing and Sarah shrugs before replying. "They're pretty comfortable together."

"We tried that for like a second in college," Mac reveals with a groan and a blush. "And we agreed we are much better off as just friends. That's it. Friends."

"Okay, okay, it was just a question. He's a cutie."

"He'll kill you if you call him 'cute'." Veronica offers with a laugh. "He prefers handsome or stud muffin."

"There is nothing wrong with being cute."

Mac laughs, "maybe not, but he's very sensitive about that."

"May have to call him that to his face just to get a rise out of him."

"Please just make sure I'm around for that. I'd love to see it happen in person."

"You got it V." Sarah promises and crams a handful of popcorn into her mouth with a smirk.

Mac is the one that changes the subject. "So you guys are close to nailing whoever is stealing from Dick and the 09ER?"

Sarah grins, "we are. I'm just following Veronica's lead at this point."

"We're waiting for the next shipment to arrive to nail him in the act," Veronica adds, "but yes, I'm sure we have the right guy."

"Good," Mac says with a nod. "I'm really glad."

"Me too," Veronica assures her. "Me too."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I get it hon. I do. Don't worry about not telling me what you can't right now. I just wanted to make sure you know that you can always tell me anything. Whenever you are ready, I'm here for you.**_

_**As for skype this week? Yes please! I'm always going to be available for skype with you. I can easily rearrange my schedule to make yours work. Never worry about that.**_

_**I think I'm going to be able to close Dick's case tomorrow. I haven't told him yet, but I'm pretty sure we're going to be able to nail the guy to the wall. I'll tell you the details over skype if we do get him. **_

_**The house is coming along! I really can't wait for you to see it. I had Sarah there with me over the weekend. Paint colors have been picked also. I picked this really buttery yellow for the kitchen, dining room and great room combo. It's all open so it needed to match. It's kind of perfect. And I picked this really soft, silvery blue color for the master bedroom. And the media room is like this dark grey color with some lighter accents. I'm told that it's good for the walls of a media room to be darker? I don't know…but I love the color. The painters are supposed to come this week to get started. **_

_**Then it's on to shopping for me. I was thinking for the master a California king bed? Too big? What are your thoughts?**_

_**Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to tell you! So it looks like Wallace and I are going to be siblings after all. Dad and Alicia told us yesterday that they are getting married! We're not sure how long they were back together before I…found out…but yeah, they're getting married sometime this summer. Crazy right? I'm super happy for them…I've always liked Alicia. Plus she makes dad so happy. **_

_**Okay I'm going to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow on skype. Love you!**_

_**-Veronica**_

* * *

"So," Veronica states with finality, "that's how he's been able skim thousands from the club over the last year. We've calculated an amount of forty thousand that has been taken."

"Ben, why?"

"Because you didn't need it," Ben, Dick's accountant said with a smirk, "and I would have gotten away with it…"

"No you wouldn't have," Veronica assures him. "But I'm sure you would think that."

"Obviously you're fired Ben," Dick tells him his arms folded across his chest. "I want your keys now."

"You can't get away with this."

"Oh I'm sure he can," Veronica retorts. "Don't worry, the lawsuit is coming."

"You little bitch."

"Oh, go ahead…"

"Ronnie, don't." Dick tells her, grabbing her arm and holding her back slightly. "Just go Ben. Give me your keys and go."

"Fine."

They watch as he goes, escorted by the head of security and Dick turns towards Veronica and shrugs. "Thanks Ronnie. I don't know what I would have done without yours and Sarah's help. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Dick. I'm sorry this happened though."

"Yeah, me too. Now I have to find a new accountant. And I'm not going to trust anyone."

"You'll find someone Dick."

"I hope so."

"I might be able to help you with that," Sarah's voice interrupted from the doorway. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear."

"It's fine."

"But I'm serious," Sarah tells him. "I'd be happy to take the 09ER on."

"You're in New York," Veronica questions, "wouldn't that make things difficult."

"Well sure," Sarah answers with a shrug, "but it would only be for a couple weeks until I could get moved out here."

"Moved out here—" Veronica starts, "Wait, you're moving here? Since when?"

"Officially," Sarah starts with a smile, "this morning. But I've been thinking about it for a while. I actually had an interview at a firm in San Diego yesterday. That's where I was while you were at the office…"

"I had no idea."

"That was the point," Sarah tells her with a grin. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew anything. They called me this morning."

"They hired you!"

"They didn't."

"Wait, what?"

"They didn't hire me," Sarah tells her. "But, I'm thinking of opening my own firm here. With clients like the 09ER and maybe Mars Investigations as starters I can't imagine more wouldn't follow."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Veronica turns to Dick with a shrug. "What do you think Dick?"

"I think you're hired Sarah."

"Ditto."

"Great!" Sarah exclaims happily. "I'm really excited."

"Me too!"

"Thanks Sarah."

"Sure thing Dick," she says with a nod. "I have to fly back to New York on Friday like planned and pack up my apartment and ship it out here. It'll probably take me about a week to be out here full time. I'll take care of whatever you need via email until then."

Dick nods and then heads out of the office leaving Sarah and Veronica behind. Veronica turns to her friend.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Sarah answers with a shrug. "I wanted to know for sure I was staying before I said anything. I didn't really make my mind up until this morning."

"You're really staying?"

"I'm really staying. I just need to find a place to rent now."

Veronica smirks, "I may have a solution to that."

* * *

Veronica is waiting, impatiently, for Logan's Skype icon to finally show he's online. Sarah and Mac have cleared out of the apartment in favor of a movie night at Wallace's to allow her to be alone for whatever length of conversation she can have with her Naval Aviator boyfriend. She's grateful for understanding friends who will only tease her a little bit.

She forces herself to not worry when he's five minutes late from their agreed upon time and instead re-reads the same bit of paperwork for the hundredth time. It's the contract finalizing Sarah's work for Dick, who has agreed to pay her quite well and as an unofficial lawyer Veronica has to state she's pretty happy with what the 09ERs lawyers have drawn up.

After a brief conversation with her dad, Veronica offered Keith's house to Sarah in exchange for her taking on MI as clients. Sarah had taken it without a second thought and it was official, Sarah McKibbins was making Neptune, California her home.

Veronica jumps, her mind caught elsewhere, when her Skype starts ringing and she lets out a breath in relief when Logan's picture is attached to the incoming call. She presses connect as fast as she can.

"Hey handsome."

"God it is so good to see your face."

"Right back at ya sailor." She tries not to notice the dark circles under his eyes, evidence he hasn't been sleeping well or the way he looks sullen and drawn in. "I miss you."

"Good. I miss you too. So you and Wallace and going to be siblings huh? I know you've always wanted a little brother."

"Yup," she answers with a smile, putting on a brave face, "and now I get two."

"How much of a shock was it?"

"On a scale of one to ten probably an eleven," she tells him honestly with a shrug. "I was surprised enough when I found out they were back together. Happy, for sure, just surprised. Them dropping the marriage bomb…that was a shocker."

"I would have loved to see yours and Wallace's face then."

"I'll bet."

"What surprised you the most about it?"

His question takes her by surprise and she tilts her head as she ponders it. "I don't know, I guess how sudden it all seems to be happening. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious."

"Logan…"

"It's just…I know how you feel about marriage. I figured…I figured your dad had something to do with that I guess."

"Because of mom?"

He shrugs.

"Logan…"

"Forget I brought it up, okay? Just…never mind."

"Logan."

"Thanks again for helping Dick. He sent me an email letting me know what happened. I'm glad you were able to pin the guy and get it taken care of."

"You think you can change the subject so easily."

"And he tells me that Sarah is the new accountant for the club. I bet you're happy she's moving to Neptune. I know how good of a friend she is to you."

"Logan, please tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Like hell nothing is going on. I know you are busy fighting a goddamn war, but you've been distant and moody and I hate not knowing why. I just...I want you to confide in me. I don't want to feel like I'm on the outside looking in."

"You know what," Logan says, his voice so harsh it takes Veronica by surprise, "I'm glad you are on the outside of this Veronica. I'm thankful you don't have to see some of the shit I do on a day-by-day basis. It blows. And yeah, I'm not sunshine and happiness right now, but you know what, that's life."

"Logan, please."

"God I'm such a bastard. I've barely spoken to you in weeks and then I get all angry Logan on you. I…I didn't mean for this conversation to go this way, I'm…god I'm sorry."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed."

"I should have offered."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…"

"No," Logan interrupted, running a hand through his hair. "We promised open and honest right?" She nods her bottom lip caught in her teeth. "Then open and honest you're going to get."

He pauses and Veronica can sense is anxiousness.

"It was like eight days ago," he starts, "I think. We were running a normal surveillance flight, nothing out of the ordinary and nothing we would have been concerned about. And we were making the turn to head back to the ship…the shots came from seemingly out of nowhere. Took us all by surprised. We were told not to return fire…there were eight of us up that day, four planes…Tolk and I, we made it out. We...we weren't the only ones that did, but...we lost some good guys that day. I…I've spent some time with the ship shrink. It's been rough Veronica."

"Oh Logan…"

"And that's probably more than I should say on the matter. I just…I know I've been a bastard and I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. God I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too. I think that has been part of my problem. I'm so grateful to be alive. To have made it back to the ship safely, when not everyone did. Indy, he…had a wife and twin sons at home. He'll…god he'll never be able to watch them grow up and here I am just fucking thankful to be alive so I can come home to you. Fucking survivors guilt."

Veronica nods, "I…I don't know what to say. I…"

"What is it Veronica?"

"Nothing…nothing, I'm fin—"

"Don't say fine," Logan firmly states interrupting her thoughts. "Don't you dare say fine. Damn it Veronica, open and honest remember? I know you…and that is not fine. I just fucking told you shit that I probably shouldn't have for you know, homeland security issues or whatever, so don't you dare shrug off whatever is bothering you."

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"I worry about you every day. That's not something you will ever control."

"I've been having dreams…about Gia. Sometimes even about Carrie. Or Lilly. I just…I feel guilty. Especially about Gia. It's my fault she's dead. I did that to her."

"You did not pull that trigger."

"I was sloppy. That bug should never have been used and then Cobb wouldn't have known what we were talking about and he wouldn't have shot her."

"You don't know that."

"I do fucking know that. I killed her. I may not have pulled the trigger...but I killed her."

There are tears running down both of their faces now and all she can think is that honesty sucks and that she wishes they were doing this in person because a hug would be nice. Veronica pauses an attempt to regain control of herself. She's not sure it has worked before she's speaking again.

"Plus I'm a bitch for almost being grateful about Carrie's...I just. If it hadn't been for that we wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be us...and I'm glad we are. And because of the situation…"

"Oh Veronica…"

"And then I think about Lilly, and god, I was her best friend. Does it matter that it all happened years ago…I should have noticed something was different. I should have pressed her for what was going on. I should have…"

"Veronica no one could tell Lilly what do to. She wouldn't have listen to you even if you had known and tried to stop it. There is no one to blame for Lilly's death but my bastard father. And there is no one to blame for Gia – or Carrie – other than Stu Cobbler."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"I know," he says quietly, "I know. But…the only thing we can do now is to live our lives to the fullest and believe that we're still here on this earth for a reason."

"Wise words?"

"Well our shrink sure thinks he knows what he's talking about."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dreams earlier."

"And I'm sorry I shut down and didn't let you in."

"Aren't we a pair."

"Always have been."

Veronica smiles at this, a small sad smile. "You know, I told myself a long time ago that I would never get married. I have seen too many examples of how marriage is corrupt and doesn't last…"

"Veronica we don't have to talk about this right now."

"…But, and I'm not making any promises, if I were to change my mind…it would be with you. Only you."

"I don't need marriage to be with you Veronica."

"But you want it."

"I'm certainly not opposed to it. I know I didn't have the best example of a happy marriage either…but, I…I think that doesn't mean every marriage has to be shrouded with doom. And legally...there are certain, benefits that marriage brings. Especially in my situation."

"I'll…I'll keep that in mind. But I'm not in any hurry for anything. Got it?"

"Loud and clear Ms. Mars."

"Are we okay?"

"Always."

"Okay. Good."

"Veronica no matter what we're going to make it. We're going to be okay. I'm not letting you go again. No matter what. This," he says, his hand motioning between them through their screens, "it's worth fighting for and I'm not going to stop fighting for it. Ever."

"Me either."

"Good to know."

"How much longer do you have?"

"I think I can squeeze another ten minutes out," he says with a smirk. "Wanna tell me about the house?"

"It's coming along nicely," Veronica tells him with a smile and nod. "The painters are coming by this week to finish and I've got some landscaping people coming in the next couple of weeks. It'll be move in ready by the time you get home. Promise."

"Can't wait."

"Oh and your thoughts on the California king?"

"Whatever you want dear."

"Logan…"

"You know I'm being serious Veronica. And I was being serious too about you living in the house. I don't mind."

"I know you don't," Veronica assures him, "but…I want us to make sure me moving in there happens in the right timing. And I'm having fun living with Mac for now."

"Okay."

"Don't worry I'll be crowding your style before you know it."

"You could never crowd my style."

His voice is all seriousness and she runs a hand through her hair. "I know."

There is something that calls Logan's attention from the screen and she sees him grimace before turning back towards her. "Hey, I have to…"

"Go. I know."

"I'm…I'm glad we were able to talk about everything Veronica. We're going to be okay and I'll be home soon."

"Seventy-six days."

"Yup. I love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

"I will be. You too."

She nods and it is only seconds later when the screen goes black. She stays there on the couch; just looking at her computer, wishing his face would be back on his screen. That was probably the most honest conversation they'd had since he'd left and she's relieved to finally have told him about everything she's been dealing with internally.

* * *

Veronica hugs Sarah tightly around the neck as they stand just outside of the security line at the San Diego Airport.

"I'll be back," Sarah says with a grin returning the hug, "next week. You act as if I'm leaving for good."

"I know," Veronica retorts with a shove. "I'm just really happy you're moving here. We're going to have a lot of fun."

"Don't we always?"

"That we do."

"I'll give you a call when I pin down my return plans," Sarah tells her. "I'll need picked up from the airport and then I'll need to find myself a car."

"I'm sure we can help you out with that," Veronica promises, "I'll see if Weevil knows of one at a good price. Alright, go…you'll miss your flight."

"Yes mother."

"Shut up."

"See you in a week V."

Veronica nods and only waits a few seconds before she heads back to the parking garage where Logan's car is waiting for her. The last four months have been pretty crazy and Veronica knows that things aren't going to slow down anytime soon.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? Seriously your reviews are my crack and I need them. Please let me know what you think...(I'm happy with honesty, I like to know what you think is not working as much as I love hearing the love. I can't fix what I don't know you don't like.)**

**Also...and this is slightly random, but if any of my wonderful readers out there in the interwebs are lawyers and wouldn't mind letting me pick their brain about a couple things, please let me know. I have a couple questions that may help me figure out what I'm doing and I would be eternally grateful. **


	9. These Plans are Picturesque

**A/N: Hello! I'll say it a hundred times and never get tired of it, but THANK YOU ALL! It's seriously amazing how the response has been to this story. I love it so much and I'm glad you all seem to love it too! Big things start happening in this chapter. It's going to be fun to see where it all pans out in the end.**

**A million thanks to Sarah and Deb who have been gracious in their time and have beta'd this for me. It is super appreciated ladies!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own rights here, because if I did...well I probably wouldn't be awake right now.**

* * *

_**Veronica,**_

_**How are you doing? Really? I'm…doing okay. Better, I guess. I flew today and really that felt great. I love flying. There is an immense sense of freedom on a fly. Just being up above the earth and in control of everything. It's crazy. I never regret choosing to fly. It really helped me get over things. My mom, Aaron…you leaving. It was something that I could control in a world of things I never had been able to before. There was power in it. **_

_**I never really told you why I chose to be a pilot before. I don't know why.**_

_**But yeah, things are better here. I can't tell you anything more than that. More of that classified business. But I'm still being safe and I'm not going to do anything that jeopardizes me coming home to you. I can't control everything…I know that. But whatever I can control, I am. **_

_**I'm really glad we were able to have that talk the other day. That helped me a lot. Probably more than I could even begin to describe. **_

_**Now as we go into the last leg of this deployment our schedule could potentially get pretty crazy. Which means shorter more sporadic emails and it's unlikely I'll get more Skype time. This always happens, trust me it is completely normal.**_

_**But I'd like it if you continue to email me. I'll read and respond when I can. I just…I like getting your emails even if I can't respond to them. It helps remind me that you're there, in Neptune, waiting for me. **_

_**Did Keith and Alicia set a date yet? You did remember to offer them my congratulations right? You better have! And I'm sure by now Sarah is back and settled in. I'm glad you have someone else there to be friends with. Not that you have any problem making friends.**_

_**So…I got an email from Trina last week. I was going to mention in when we Skype'd, but…anyways. She's doing well and told me to tell you hello. We're not close, but I try to email her once a month or so. She's out in New York right now. Working on a play or musical or something. Off-Broadway, of course. But she seems happy. **_

_**Tell me all about home okay? It'll help me get through these last couple months. We've got 74 days left. Easy-peesy.**_

_**Love you Veronica.**_

_**-Logan**_

* * *

"What is this?"

"I don't know honey," Keith says not looking up from the paperwork on his desk. "I have a stakeout later tonight. We're going to have to postpone our dinner plans."

"Okay," Veronica answers and picks up the packet and stands in front of his desk. She waves the packet at him. "I asked what this was."

He finally looks up, "And I told you I don't know."

She pulls a pile of paperwork from the envelope and reads through it quickly.

"It's the information for the California Bar Exam deadlines. And the paperwork. And a money order for the fees. What did you do?"

"That wasn't me."

"Dad, please."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "I swear Veronica. This wasn't me."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know."

"How did it get on my desk?"

"I have no idea."

"But it was on my desk."

"I'm not the only one with keys here sweetheart."

"Mac?"

"She has a set of keys too."

"MAC!"

"What's up Bond?"

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know."

"One of you has to know!"

"Well I know where the envelope came from," Mac said with a shrug. "It was delivered by messenger early this morning. I had only been here for a few minutes when they arrived. I signed for it and they handed it over. Other than that I don't know where it came from. What is it?"

"Someone wants me to take the California Bar Exam."

"What?"

"It's essentially everything but my signature in order to register for the bar exam. But according to this highlighted part, I only have two days to have it postmarked."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know."

"Why wouldn't you?" Keith asks with a shrug. "It's not like it would hurt."

"Are you sure it wasn't you Dad."

"I swear Veronica, it wasn't me."

"Maybe it was Logan?" Mac offers and Veronica shakes her head.

"He's good," Veronica adds, "but I don't think even he could pull this off."

"Not even with help?"

"I don't know dad. I really don't."

"And it isn't like there is a quick way to ask him."

"Not really Q."

"You should do it Veronica," Keith offers, "What could it hurt. Besides, it might save us some money over the years."

"And you did go to law school. It seems kinda pointless if you don't actually become a lawyer. Right?"

"I guess."

"You loved law school honey," Keith adds, "and you could do a lot of good in this town as a lawyer. And just because you become a lawyer doesn't meant you can't still be a PI."

"I guess."

"We could offer a two-for-one," Keith adds with a laugh, "we catch 'em and divorce 'em. We can make a new slogan and everything."

"Dad…"

"He has a point," Mac agrees with a nod and a smile. "You should do it."

"I don't know."

"What would it hurt?"

"I guess…I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. And I do kind of miss it."

"So do it."

"I still wish I knew who did this."

"I'm sure it will come out at some point"

"Dad…"

"How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't me?"

Veronica laughs, "I don't know. Maybe another half a dozen times."

"It wasn't me. It wasn't me. It wasn't me…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. It wasn't you."

"Thank you for finally believing me."

"So you're going to do it?" Mac questions with an expectant look.

"Yeah," Veronica says. "I guess I am."

"Guess you need to start studying again."

Veronica makes a face, "Yeah, not looking forward to that part."

Keith chuckles and Mac shrugs. "I'll help. Okay, I'll try to help."

"Thanks Q."

* * *

_**L,**_

_**So I'm taking the California Bar Exam next month. **_

_**Yeah, I'm just as surprised. I promise. I'm not even sure how it all happened if I'm being honest. Someone all but registered for me. I found a packet with all the information, the paperwork and the money order for the late fee. I just got back from the post office where I overnighted it.**_

_**Just to cover my bases. You didn't do this, did you? I don't know how you would have. But no one is fessing up to it and I had to ask. **_

_**But yeah I'm taking it.**_

_**I have no idea what I was thinking. It's been months since I've even looked at anything law school related. I'm going to have to cram a lot to make up for it. Plus before I was studying for the New York Bar Exam. I need to go to the bookstore and get a study guide. I need…**_

_**God I need to stop panicking. **_

_**Wow, okay…I'm calm now. I think. **_

_**I hope I'm doing the right thing. Dad and Mac insist it can't hurt. Dad was joking about offering a two-for-one service offer. The money shot and representation for the divorce. It isn't the shabbiest of ideas.**_

_**This is insane, right?**_

_**And I'm doing better too Logan. I've been sleeping better. I'm glad we had that talk too. I don't think it's the last one we'll have to have at some point. But definitely going in the right direction. We might have said bygones…but it's still nine years to work through. Plus it wasn't like we didn't have our problems before that. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere.**_

_**And I know you aren't either.**_

_**I'm glad you told me about why you love flying. I wish I could fly with you. That has to be amazing.**_

_**Next time you email Trina tell her I say hello back. I'm glad you still talk to her. She is your sister. You should visit her sometime. **_

_**Dad and Alicia I think did finally set a date. July 16**__**th**__**. Nothing is final, meaning invitations haven't been sent, but they're pretty set on that day. Too bad I'll be dateless. You're lucky that the co-best men are going to be my siblings…I won't be tempted to make out with either of them. Doesn't that make you feel better?**_

_**I've got a client meeting I'm running late for. And a study guide to find and buy and start putting into my head. **_

_**Wish me luck!**_

_**Be safe! Miss you! And I'll take whatever you can send me Logan.**_

_**72 days.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**-V**_

* * *

"Come on Veronica," Mac persists as she slips on a pair of heels. "Just come out with us tonight…"

"Can't," Veronica answers firmly and holds up the open book in front of her. "I only have forty one days to get this entire book into my head. That is not a lot of time."

"You've been studying nearly nonstop for days," Mac retorts, "Plus working. You need a break. One night."

"Nope."

"You're sending me out with the idiot twins."

"Please," Veronica huffs, "You can hold your own against Wallace and Dick."

"It'd be better if you were there."

"I'm studying."

"Please."

"Begging is really not a good look on you."

"Shut up roomie."

"Not tonight," Veronica insists. "But maybe this weekend."

"I can live with that."

"Can't we have like game nights or something that doesn't involve shots?"

Mac laughs, "Why don't we do a dinner here this weekend. Wine, not shots and dinner. Though you're making desert."

"I think that is brilliant. Think you can convince Dick to come?"

"I'll invite him," Mac tells her with a shrug, "but I'm not going to beg him to come. And we'll do it Sunday night. Sarah gets back Saturday, right? So she can be here. It can double as an official welcome party for her."

"You're so smart."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

Veronica chucks a throw pillow at Mac's head and they share a laugh. Veronica smirks, "Tell the boys to behave. I don't want to have to bail anyone out of jail tonight, I'm not a lawyer yet."

"Got it."

"Have a good time."

"If you change your mind."

"I won't."

"Well if you do, text me and meet us there. Please."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Fine."

Mac shoots her one more look before just shaking her head and slipping out the door. Veronica turns her attention back solely to the 2014 California Bar Exam Guidebook she'd found. She had fallen easily back into her bar examination studying schedule. Her notes were color coordinated and piled carefully in corresponding piles.

"God I hope I can do this."

* * *

_**L,**_

_**What the hell did I get myself into? I mean seriously. I'm killing myself here. And I still have no freaking idea who decided to get me started on this. Dick swears up and down that you didn't put him up to it. (I believe him. Plus, would you really trust him with something like this? No. Or…maybe? I don't know.)**_

_**Anyways. I've done almost nothing but work and study for like five days now. Or six. I'm losing count.**_

_**I've been forbidden from even opening my book tomorrow. Mac is kidnapping me and making me go outside for fun. I think we're going to the beach and then having a movie night with the gang. **_

_**Sarah will be back tomorrow too! I'm not sure what time her flight is getting in. She asked Wallace to pick her up. I think she really likes him. She told me she asked him so she didn't have to take me away from studying...but I can see right through her. I wonder if Wallace knows? Or what he thinks. They could be totally adorable together. But he can be kinda clueless sometimes. Should I say something to him? Or just let it be. I'm not great at letting things go though, am I? I'm working on that though...**_

_**I'm rambling. This is what lack of sleep and cramming does to me.**_

_**Maybe it's good I'm being forced to take tomorrow off.**_

_**Ooh, I should stop by the house tomorrow and check out the progress. Painting should be almost done. I think.**_

_**Okay…I think I'm going to sleep. Maybe get more than four hours tonight. I'm really getting too old for all of this.**_

_**You'll love me even if I have circles under my eyes right?**_

_**Miss you! 69 days.**_

_**Love,**_

_**-V**_

* * *

"So what are we watching tonight?" Dick asks the moment he walks into Mac's apartment. "It better be something good."

Mac rolls her eyes, "We haven't decided yet Dick."

"Well I brought the beer," Dick responds holding up the twelve pack, "So even if the movie blows we can make a drinking game out of it."

Veronica laughs from the kitchen. "Sounds like a plan Dick. You can stick it in the fridge. Dinner will be ready soon. We're just waiting on Wallace and Sarah."

"If I was Wallace," Dick starts with a smug grin, "we'd never make it tonight."

"Shut up Dick."

"What makes you think Sarah is into Wallace?"

"Psh," Dick responds, "Totally obvious. I'm not blind Ronnie. Are you losing your edge?"

"I'm surprised Dick," Veronica teases him, "You might actually be in tune with a woman's feelings. I guess there is a first time for everything."

"I'm very in tune with women's feelings."

"No you're in tune to what you think are feelings but is really just sex."

"You wound me Ronnie."

"Dick you've never had a serious girlfriend. Never."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're you. Am I wrong?"

"Well...Madison?."

"Lucifer doesn't count."

"Then I guess no."

"Didn't think so."

"I'm not really the relationship kind of guy."

Veronica smirks, "I know you're not. And I think I may have a heart attack if that ever changes."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Logan probably wouldn't like that."

"I'll settle down one day."

"Sure you will Dick," Veronica answers with a shake of her head. "Hey, Mac, you okay?"

"Yeah," she says quickly. "Just putting the finishing touches on dinner. Wallace just texted me, they are leaving Sarah's now."

"Great! Should we wait for them to pick a movie?"

"Yeah," Mac tells her. "We'll eat first and then figure out something to watch."

"Good plan Mackie."

"Well thanks Dick."

"Come on Mackie," Dick says with a pout and comes up and puts his hands on her shoulders and forces her to stop moving around the kitchen of her loft, "loosen up. We're here to have a good time tonight."

"I'm plenty loose."

"Hey Dick give me a second with Mac?"

"Sure whatever."

Veronica waits until Dick turns the corner and heads into the living room before she turns, her hands on her hips and stares at Mac. "You're going to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I swear."

"Are you sure? Cause I kind of feel like…"

"I really am fine. I just…it's an off night. They happen. I'll shake it off and enjoy myself tonight. I promise."

"There is something you're not telling me. I'll find out what it is."

Before Mac can answer they can hear Dick greeting Wallace and Sarah from the other room and Mac moves to welcome them.

"I'm not done with this."

"You wouldn't be you if you were."

Veronica follows her out into the living room and mutters, "I'm not sure, but I don't think that was a compliment."

Mac laughs and just keeps walking.

"Wallace! Sarah! So glad you're here!"

"Thanks for the invite Mac," Sarah exclaims and then turns and pulls Veronica into a quick hug. "It's the perfect way to be welcomed back to California."

"We're glad you're back," Veronica tells her. "Dinner?"

"God yes," Wallace replies quickly, "I'm starved."

"When aren't you starved Wally?"

"Stop calling me Wally, Dick."

Several hours later Veronica is helping Mac clean up. She turns to her with a smile. "I'm not going to nag you into telling me whatever was bothering you earlier, okay. I'm sorry. And thanks for tonight. You were right, I needed a night off."

"Thanks Veronica. Really there wasn't much to say anyways and I know I can talk to you if I want to. And I'm glad you had a good time tonight."

"I really did."

"I can't believe Dick had never seen _The Princess Bride_ before."

"Right?"

"Inconceivable."

"Well that's Dick for ya." Veronica yawns. "I'm heading to bed. I may even take tomorrow off from studying too."

Mac gives her a quizzical look.

"Okay I probably won't. But today was good."

* * *

_**L,**_

_**Something's up with Mac. I don't know what it is and she insists she's fine but…I promised her I wouldn't poke into it. She'll tell me when she's ready. I hope.**_

_**Anyways. Had a great time today. Taking some time off from cramming for the test was a good decision. We had everyone over for dinner and a movie. Did you know that Dick had never seen **_**The Princess Bride**_** before? Inconceivable! We forced him to watch it. No matter what he claims, he liked it.**_

_**I hope you're being safe. And honestly. I hope to hear from you soon. I know you warned me about this, but that doesn't make it easier. Just over two months though. Then I'll have you in my arms again.**_

_**God Logan I can't wait.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**-V**_

* * *

"How is the studying going honey?"

"Good," Veronica assures her dad with a smile. "I still have a long way to go."

"You'll do fine," Keith replies and takes a sip of his coffee. "I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks dad but you kind of have to say that."

"Doesn't make it any less true sweetheart."

"How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Ah, Veronica Mars, Olympic gold medalist in changing the topic."

Veronica looks at him expectantly and he sighs.

"Plans are coming along nicely. You're still coming by for dinner this week right? I know Alicia wants to talk to you about going dress shopping with her."

"Of course I wouldn't miss family dinner."

"Good."

"You're not going to drop any more bombs on us are you?"

"I think we're done with the bomb dropping for now."

"Just want to make sure that I'm not getting another sibling any time soon. It would explain the shotgun wedding."

Keith stutters a little and Veronica smirks at the ability to render her father speechless.

"I…I think we've past the ability to make you an older sibling Veronica."

"You never know," Veronica smirks, "Stranger things have happened."

"Go back to studying."

"I'm actually doing work now. Studying will come later."

"Well then back to work."

Veronica gives him a mock salute and answers with a laugh, "Yes sir!"

* * *

"Veronica," a voice was calling her name through a thick haze. "Veronica wake up. Veronica!"

"Hmmm…"

"You fell asleep on the couch again."

"I did what?"

She can hear a chuckle. "You fell asleep on the couch again. And I think you have highlighter on your face."

"What?"

Something is shoved into her hand and the voice commands. "Drink this."

She obeys the command and the warm liquid is instantly recognizable. "Mmmm coffee, just the way I like it."

"I pay attention."

"I fell asleep on the couch?"

Mac laughs with a nod. "Again."

"This is the only the sec—"

"Third, Veronica. It's the third. In four days."

"You talked me into it."

"You're studying too hard."

"Is there such a thing?"

"Yes."

"Well I know Logan would agree with you."

"You're working yourself to death Veronica. You have to slow down."

"People study for the bar for months before taking it," Veronica insists taking another sip of her coffee. "I'm trying to take it in basically one. I'm insane."

"You were studying before."

"For another state."

"Is it really that different?"

"They're different yes," Veronica answers, "how much different I'm not sure. I know that both California and New York seem to have the most difficult exams. So at least I'm prepared in that sense."

"You're going to be fine."

"We'll see. Thanks for the coffee Mac. I should shower and get to the office."

"How much sleep did you actually get last night?"

"I don't know," she says with a shrug. "A couple hours I guess."

"You should sleep. Come in late."

"Not going to help. I'll be fine Mac, I promise."

"Fine."

"Thanks for being such a momma hen about it though."

"I just don't want to have to explain to Logan that we let you keel over from exhaustion. I don't think he'd take that very well."

"Eh, he knows there is no reasoning with me when I set my mind to something."

"Stubborn ass."

"That's me. I wear the badge proudly."

Mac just rolls her eyes and walks away leaving Veronica to her coffee and her pile of study materials.

* * *

_**L,**_

_**67 days until I get to see your face in person. Every single one of those days is going to crawl by at a ridiculously slow pace because I'm that anxious to see you. I really don't care if that makes me needy or whatever. I really don't think you care.**_

_**You know, I'm really glad I picked up my phone when you called me that day. I…you had no reason to expect me too. It isn't like I picked up any other time you called before. But I'm glad I did. I knew what you would ask. (Well actually, I ended up being wrong about that…) **_

_**I never believed you could have done it. I know we kind of talked about this before. But…we're oh so good at glossing things over aren't we? But I want to make sure you know that from the second I saw what was happening I knew you weren't that guy. **_

_**It's amazing how one phone call can alter your life so spectacularly. **_

_**God I miss you. Come home!**_

_**-V**_

* * *

**A/N: Time is dwindling down before the reunion! Trust me we'll get there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Also, since I have no American lawyers reading this (though thanks for the two offers from non-American lawyers) and I'm not a lawyer I'm going by google for lawyer related things. Sorry if they're not accurate. And if a lawyer has started to read this and is willing to still answer a few questions for me, let me know! Thanks all!**

**Please review. They'll make my day so much better since I have to get up and go to work very, very soon.**


	10. Remember Me Once In Awhile

**A/N: Hello there! This is getting posted a few days later than I would have wanted, but I moved this weekend and things were a little hectic. But here I am with a new chapter for you all! Thank you for every single review, follow, favorite and read. It may sound redundant, but every single one of those notifications makes me smile.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who helped me with lawyer/bar exam questions! It is appreciated and helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I still can lay no claim to Veronica Mars. But I'm keeping my fingers crossed.**

* * *

She had seen the date coming. It wasn't like she would have been able to miss it. It came every year. But it had been a long time since she had been in Neptune for it and that changed things. Away from Neptune she could focus her thoughts on it for a brief moment and then re-channel her energy into whatever she was in the middle of when this day arrived.

But in Neptune it was difficult to even consider not doing something to mark it. Plus it was a milestone year. It needed to be acknowledged.

Which is why she had taken the day off from the office and was now making her way through Neptune Memorial Cemetery, carrying an arrangement of different items balanced carefully in her hands. She pauses briefly at Carrie's Bishop's grave and pulls a lily from the bouquet and sets it on top of the smooth stone.

"I hope you're happier Carrie. In whatever afterlife you believed in. I hope you are really happy now."

She weaves through the maze of gravestones until she reaches the one she'd been aiming for. She sits down on the grass next to the headstone and organizes what's she brought with her.

Her voice is quiet when she starts speaking. "Hey Lils. You'd probably be hating this day if you were alive, huh? Either that or we'd be on some beach in like Bali or Rio or drinking champagne in Paris or something equally extravagant. Actually we'd definitely be doing that, especially if you hated today. I brought your favorite champagne and a strawberry cupcake. Nothing but your favorites today. "

She lays down the mixed bouquet of white lilies and Gerber daisies across the base of the headstone. Although Lilly had liked lilies enough they were never her favorite flower. She liked the boldness of brightly colored Gerber daisies and Veronica had to think that her love for the flower partly came from Celeste's dislike for them. Lilly was nothing if not consistent in her attempt to raise as much hell as possible with Celeste in whatever way she could.

Veronica popped the cork on the champagne and pulled out the plastic flutes she had brought with her. She poured a generous cup and placed it carefully on top of the smooth stone.

"Happy Birthday Lilly."

Veronica took a swig of the amber liquid directly from the bottle before she spoke again.

"I know it's been a long time since I came to see you. I'm sorry about that. I just…had to get out of Neptune. I know you'd understand. You hated this town as much as I did. I'm back now though and this time it looks like I'm here to stay."

Veronica pulls out the cupcake from its box and sticks the pink candle in it and then pulls a lighter from her pocket. She takes a swipe of frosting with her index finger before she lights the candle and places it next to the flute of champagne.

"Logan and I are back together. This time…this time it's for good though. I love him Lilly. More than I've loved anyone else. I know it's cliché and sappy but it's true. I put on this tough guy face, but underneath I'm just a melty pile of goo for that boy. He joined the fucking Navy! Wouldn't have seen that coming if Madame Sophie had predicted it on that stupid show of hers. Sometimes I still can't believe it. Logan fucking Echolls, obligatory psychotic jackass turned down the straight and narrow and joined the military…"

She chuckles, "Well as straight and narrow a path that Logan will be on. His road definitely still has some curves to it."

Veronica pauses and takes another drink of champagne. She watches the flame flicker on the candle as it melts the wax away and it drips down into the cupcake's frosting.

"I bet you're happy we finally got our shit together and found our way back to each other. You probably would have hated Piz. I can nearly hear you tell me that he's too vanilla for me. 'You need some spice in your life Veronica Mars. Not some vanilla everyman.' Yeah, you would have hated him. You would have found him so boring."

She drinks again. "I miss you Lilly. I wish…god I wish things had been different. I know it does no good to wish about things that you can't change but it doesn't make me wish I couldn't make them different."

"I rest easier knowing that despite everything, the rumors and shit that have been thrown around after the trial, I know the truth."

She pauses and shakes her head; a stray tear making it's way down her cheek. "I wonder if we would already have kids now if you were still around. Me and Logan, because even you have to know we were destined to end up together, cheesy again, I know…and you with some billionaire you met at Vassar or at a club in LA. I don't even know if you ever wanted kids. Not something we ever really talked about huh? The future. You were too busy living this dream life and I was too busy trying to keep up. I'm glad you befriended the little eight year old me on the playground that day all those years ago."

"Ours is a friendship that would have lasted."

Veronica drinks. "So what gossip should I give you? Madison Sinclair is still Lucifer, but that shouldn't really surprise you. Um…it is actually surprising how many people from high school are still as petty as before. I had thought most of them would mature some…I guess there are some who have…but it's a minority."

Veronica chuckles and looks around the still cemetery. There is almost an eeriness to it in all its quiet emptiness, despite the sunshine and warm summer breeze and Veronica can't suppress a shudder.

"I hope you're keeping an eye on your brother and niece. I worry about them from time to time…"

"I'm sure they're fine wherever they ended up. I never knew the final plan. It was safer for me that way. I hope they're happy."

Veronica drinks and finishes off the bottle of champagne. She stows the empty bottle in her bag and draws her knees up to her chest.

"I went to law school. That wasn't in the plans before. Though I was always working towards the FBI and that…well it wasn't what I thought I wanted. Stupid that life throws us curveballs. I'm sick of them. For once I'd like things to go just as I plan them."

"If life really went how I planned though I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be with Logan. And I like where life has taken me so far. I really do. It may not be what I expected, but I like it."

Veronica pauses and pulls a strand of grass from the soil. Her fingers idly begin to tear it as her mind continues to process her life.

"Do you think I'll make a good mother? I mean, not now, obviously but someday? I hope so. I never thought I wanted kids, but thinking about having kids with Logan, it makes me happy. Guess that they're right, sometimes you just have to find the right person and when you do everything falls into place. Too bad I was too young and stubborn to figure that out years ago. He may not have been in my plans six months ago but he is definitely everything I need. God, I'm such a sap. When did I turn into such a sap Lilly?"

Veronica checks her phone for the time and sighs. "I'm going to go buy you a birthday present now and just keep it for myself. Something outrageous that I would never normally buy for myself and do it all in your memory. So happy birthday Lilly. Love you."

She's almost reached Logan's car when another one pulls up and parks behind it. Veronica isn't surprised when Jake Kane steps out from behind the wheel and they share a look. She nods, the only acceptable thing she can think of, and he returns a curt one back before striding past her.

She doesn't turn around until she hears her name.

"Veronica." His voice is hoarse, like he's already been crying and she waits for him to continue. "Thank you. Just…you were a good friend to her. To both of them. Thank you."

She nods again, unable to form any words and he turns quickly and heads the way that she has just come from. She hopes he leaves the cupcake and champagne there when he leaves, the memorial she left to her best friend.

_**Logan,**_

_**I don't know if you realized what today's date is. (Was? Yesterday for you by now I guess…) I still can't believe she's gone. Or the fact that today would have been her 30**__**th**__** birthday. I can't picture Lilly at 30. I could picture her at 21 but that was different, I guess. I miss her so much. I spent part of the day drinking champagne at her grave. Just talking to her like she could hear me. I don't care if anyone saw me and thought I was crazy. I just…it's been a really long time since I've visited her grave. **_

_**I can imagine that she would have been super put off about turning 30. She definitely would have been one of those girls who insists she's turning 29 over and over again. And Lilly, well I'm sure she would have gotten away with it for years. Either way we would have been celebrating in some exotic location, shopping and drinking and doing whatever Lilly wanted. As was the way things normally went.**_

_**So in her memory that's what I did today. I slept until 10. Drank champagne before noon. Drove to LA for some retail therapy and dropped an insane amount of money on a pair of Jimmy Choos that Lilly would have adored. (They're pretty great I have to admit. Kinda sexy too.) Then I had oysters at some place in Long Beach and watched the sunset. **_

_**I think dad was worried about me. He kept texting me all day until I finally just shut my phone off. There was a pretty frantic voicemail, or five, when I finally turned it back on. (Don't worry, I've talked to him and we're good now. Just his overprotectiveness bubbling over.)**_

_**I think Lilly would be proud of the woman I've become. And I know she'd be totally thrilled about us. I just wish she were here to enjoy life with us.**_

_**Love you Logan. I'm thinking about you. You better be thinking about me.**_

_**See you when you get home in 64 days.**_

_**-Veronica**_

* * *

Veronica was sitting in Weevil's living room, playing with Valentina later that week, the three year old keeping her on her toes. She wasn't sure what she was thinking when she'd volunteered to watch her for them but she was glad she did.

So far it had been smooth sailing and Jade and Weevil would be home at any time so she was feeling confident in her babysitting abilities.

"'onica, 'onica pway? Tea 'arty?"

"You bet sweetheart," Veronica answers the little girl and sits cross-legged on the floor next to her and puts a small plastic cup almost to her mouth and pretends to drink. "Um, this is good tea Valentina. Thank you for sharing."

Valentina smiles and drinks the pretend tea from her own cup. They're still sitting in those places when Jade and Weevil come in thirty minutes later.

"Ah her favorite activity," Weevil says with a smile and snaps a picture before Veronica can stand up. "And now I have photographic proof that Veronica Mars is a softie at heart."

"You'll ruin my rep," she rebuts with feigned anger and then grins. "How was…your thing?"

"The rehearsal dinner went fine," Jade answers as she picks Valentina up and hugs her tightly. "Thanks for watching her. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been able to."

"Happy to help!" Veronica assures her. "Your cousin couldn't have done tonight without her maid of honor I'm sure. We just played. She's an angel."

"We certainly think so," Jade agrees. "Okay time for bed. Give daddy a kiss. Say night night."

Valentina leans out of her mother's arms far enough to place a kiss on Weevil's cheek and then waves to Veronica. "Night, night."

"Night!" Veronica answers and waits until Jade is headed down the hall before she turns to Weevil. "How are things?"

He shrugs.

"Tell me."

"They're fine," he says with a shake of his head. "I'm being careful."

"You better be."

"I know what is at stake V," he says motioning around him. "I'd never do anything that would put them at risk."

"I know."

"But I'm still not going to be pushed around in my own town. I had to step in."

"I know Weevil," she assures him. "And I'm doing everything I can too."

"Rumor on the street is you're taking the bar exam…"

"Where in the hell did you hear that?"

"Wallace mentioned it when he brought his car in for a tune up last week," Weevil says. "I think it's great."

"I'm not sure it's the best move for me right now," Veronica tells him honestly, "but it's been decided. I've turned in the paperwork and the payment has been made and I've been studying my ass off. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do with it once I've passed. If I pass."

"You'll pass."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

He nods and grabs a beer from the fridge, "Want one?"

"No, but thanks. I should probably head out."

"No rush," he says with nod of his head. "We're just going to chill, you're welcome to stay if you want."

"Thanks but I should probably get some studying in tonight…"

"You know what they say?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"That whole all work no fun bit."

"Trust me I have plenty of fun."

"Sure you do."

"Hey!"

Weevil laughs. "You've always been all work V."

"Work is fun for me."

"And you wonder why people think you're weird."

Jade laughs as she reenters the room. "Are you being mean Eli?"

"He's always mean." Veronica responds with a smirk and Weevil gives her an evil eye. "I'm going to head out. Lunch next week Jade?"

"Definitely! I'm off on Tuesday and Wednesday just let me know what day works best for you."

"Let me check my calendar and I'll text you. Bye!"

* * *

_**V,**_

_**I did remember the date, vaguely and in passing, but I always remember it. I didn't think about what she would have been turning though, but wow, 30? That makes me feel old. Does it make you feel old?**_

_**God I miss you. Things have been insane here. They're keeping us busy. I've read all of your emails and I'm sorry I haven't responded. **_

_**Trust me, I think about you constantly Veronica. There isn't an hour that goes by that you aren't in my head. **_

_**I can't wait to see you in those shoes, but trust me you don't need a pair of heels to be sexy. I find you sexy in anything. (But especially in nothing.)**_

_**Also I definitely did not set up everything for you to take the bar. And you're right there is no way I would have trusted Dick with that. I would have gone straight to Mac or Wallace. Have you figured out who set it up yet? I have to say that is strange, but I think you're making the right choice Veronica. You'll make a kick ass lawyer. And while I'm sure you're stressing about it sugarpuss, you're going to be fine. Don't let it totally kill you okay? **_

_**No drunken wedding reception make outs for you. I promise to make it up to you when I get back. You can even put on your dress and we'll make it a real reenactment if you want. **_

_**You know I was so worried you wouldn't answer my call, but I'm very glad you did. Veronica you make my life better by being in it. **_

_**I've got to fly first thing tomorrow so I need to get some sleep. I'll be dreaming of you Veronica. Always.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Logan**_

_**P.S. 62 days. 2 months to go.**_

* * *

"Do you have an idea of what kind of dress you're looking for?" Veronica asks Alicia as they sit sipping cups of coffee in the Starbucks at the Neptune Mall. "Style wise?"

"Something simple," Alicia says with a smile. "I do like lace. I'm not looking for some grand dress, just a simple number, probably knee length in ivory or blush."

"Our best bet is probably Nordstrom or Bloomingdales. What do you think?"

"Nordstrom's," Alicia answers definitively. "Thanks for coming with me Veronica."

"I wanted to," she assures her future stepmother with a smile. "I'm really happy you and my dad are tying the knot Alicia. You make him so happy and that's all I've ever wanted for him."

"He makes me pretty happy too."

Veronica and Alicia share a smile. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you before…I…"

"It wasn't your fault Veronica," Alicia assures her. "We had our own issues then. And it doesn't matter how things turned out then, we made it here and we're happy now. That's what matters."

"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure you knew…"

"I know. I'm glad we're able to do this Veronica. I never had a daughter and I know I can't replace your mom…"

"You're here," Veronica interrupts, "that pretty much replaces her already."

"Veronica…"

"I don't want to talk about mom."

"We don't have to. I just…I'm here for you if you ever need anything Veronica. I know you're an adult now and fully capable of taking care of yourself and you have Logan, but if you need something. I'm here."

Veronica smiles, "That means a lot Alicia. Thanks."

"Okay enough of this mushy stuff! Let's spend some money."

"I'm always okay with that!"

"I want you to pick something out that you like for your Maid of Honor dress. Something you can wear again. Since you're the only bridesmaid we don't have to worry about matching you with someone else. And you should pick something you can wear with those new heels you bought."

"Oh that's a perfect idea!" Veronica exclaims happily. "What flowers did you decide on?"

"We decided to just use white roses, simple. We're keeping everything simple and low key."

"Good morning ladies," a middle-aged woman greets them as they wander into the formal dress section of Nordstrom's. "What are you looking for today?"

"I'm getting married in a few weeks," Alicia explains with a dreamy smile on her face, "I need a dress and my soon-to-be step daughter needs a Maid of Honor dress."

"Well congratulations! I'd be happy to assist if you like. Or you can browse for awhile."

"I think we just want to browse for right now," Alicia tells her, "I'm not exactly sure what I want yet."

"Of course. I'm Marsha, please let me know if I can be of any help with your search and when you're ready to try something on let me know."

"Thanks Marsha," Veronica tells the woman with a smile. "We will."

They're searching through racks of dresses, laughing over the ridiculous ones and every once in awhile asking for the opinion on a possible choice. It's forty minutes later when they're headed into the dressing room behind Marsha, both armed with close to a dozen choices.

"Oh this one is terrible," Alicia says through the dressing room divider. "I'm not even going to show you."

"You have too!"

"Nope. Just trust me when I say this one is definitely not the right one. How is it coming for you?"

"I like all the ones I've tried," Veronica answers dully. "Which is going to make this so much more difficult."

"Just pick the one you like the best."

"Well I want you to pick a dress first," Veronica tells her, "so I can make sure we don't have the same style."

"Don't worry about…"

"I am going to worry about that," Veronica interrupts with a laugh. "We don't want to be too matchy-matchy."

"That makes sense."

"I know."

"No reason to be so smug missy."

Veronica laughs and steps out of the dressing room in a strapless deep purple colored chiffon dress that hits just above her knees. "I won't lie though," she tells Alicia, "I kind of love this dress."

"That color looks amazing on you," Alicia assures her when she comes out of her dressing room in a long, halter-top dress in a deep blush color. "What do you think of this one?"

"What do you think of it?"

"I asked you first."

"It's pretty."

"But it isn't wedding worthy is it?"

"If you like it…"

"I want your honest opinion."

"No," Veronica tells her after a second, "I don't think that's it."

"Me either," Alicia agrees. "You should get that one Veronica. It looks amazing on you."

"I'm going to try on a few more," Veronica replies, "I want to make sure."

Twenty minutes later Veronica is back in the purple dress and admiring herself in the mirror. Marsha obtained a pair of nude pumps for Veronica to try on with it and she's modeling in the dressing room hallway.

"You look outstanding dear," Marsha gushes with a smile. "Just outstanding."

"Thank you," Veronica says with a blush. "Alicia?"

"This might be it," Alicia says from inside her dressing room and steps out in an ivory and nude lace dress with cap sleeves. The skirt is a simple pencil style and the top is belted with a satin tie that flatters Alicia's figure. "What do you think?"

"You look incredible!" Marsha exclaims clapping her hands together in excitement. "Just incredible!"

Veronica nods in agreement, "Dad is going to flip! You have to get that!"

"Oh yes dear," Marsha agrees with a vehement nod. "That is your dress."

Alicia is smiling a ear-to-ear smile and nods, "I love this. I absolutely love it."

"I think we're done," Veronica answers and reaches out to hug Alicia. "You look beautiful."

"You do too Veronica. I knew that would be the one for you."

"Now who's being smug? But thanks."

"You two get changed out of those dresses and hand them to me and I'll get them packaged up for you. You are going to have a beautiful wedding day."

They nod in agreement and then do as they were told. They are enjoying a leisurely lunch a little while later as they discuss more of the wedding details. The event is going to be a small affair, held in their backyard at sunset with about thirty of their closest friends and family in attendance. It was of course going to be catered by Luigi's, which Veronica thought was perfect.

"It's all coming together so quickly," Alicia says with a happy sigh. "I'm so glad. I was nervous we were too ambitious choosing such a close date, but we're actually ahead of schedule."

"If there is anything else I can help with…"

"I appreciate the offer Veronica," Alicia tells her, "But I know how busy you are with the work at MI and studying for your bar exam. I'm not about to ask you to add something else to your plate."

"It's no problem…"

"You are a sweetheart for offering," Alicia interrupts, "but don't worry. Today was perfect and now there are only a few things left to get settled. Your dad and I can handle them. You don't have to worry."

"You'll let me know if anything changes and I can help out though…right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Do you know if Wallace is bringing a date? He's been kind of antsy about answering me."

"He hasn't said anything to me about it," Veronica says with a shrug. "I can ask him for you if you want."

"Don't worry about it," Alicia tells her. "I'll bug him this week for an answer."

"Let me know if you need me to intimidate him into giving you a final response."

"I'll do that."

Veronica glances down at her phone to check the time, "I hate to run, but I should get to the office. I've got a couple client meetings this afternoon."

"Of course," Alicia says and stands to give her a hug. "Thanks for a great morning. I had a good time."

"Me too. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey Wallace!" Veronica calls in greeting as she steps onto Dick's beachside patio. "How did you manage to get grill duty?"

"He volunteered," Dick responded from a table a few feet away where an array of food was sitting, tiki torches lined the porch, already lit despite the sun still shining high in the sky. "And I wasn't going to tell him he couldn't work for it."

"Dick burned the first round of hot dogs," Wallace replies with a laugh, "I figured if we wanted an edible meal I had to step in."

"I got distracted," Dick argues, "not my fault."

"Really?"

"Shut up Wally."

"You two," Veronica admonishes with a chuckle and shakes her head. "Thanks for hosting Dick."

"I always have a blowout for the Fourth Ronnie," Dick answers with a shrug. "More people will start showing up in a few hours."

"How is the view of the fireworks from here?"

Casey Gant walks up and joins in the conversation, "Not too bad. Not the best, but we can see the Neptune pier's fireworks decently."

Casey's fiancé, Kate laughs at them with a shake of her head. "The fireworks are great here. Don't let them tell you any different."

"Thanks Kate. I don't believe them much anyways."

Wallace looks around, "I thought Sarah and Mac were coming with you."

She nods, "They were but I wanted to stop by the office first and they were going to pick up some stuff for s'mores. They should be here soon."

He nods and Dick glances behind her and grins. "And here they are now. Ladies."

"Dick."

"Hi!"

"Ronnie says you got stuff for s'mores?"

"We did," Sarah says with a smile. "We're having a bonfire aren't we?"

Dick nods, "Yeah later, probably after the fireworks. All right, since Wally here has the grill I'm going to ride some waves. Anyone care to join me?"

Casey nods and Kate turns to Veronica. "I've got a blanket laid out down by the water. Wanna heckle the boys with me?"

"I would love to," Veronica says with a smile. "Heckling Dick is one of my favorite hobbies."

"I knew I would like you," Kate answers with a smirk and Veronica grabs her beach bag off the back of one of the patio chairs.

"Do we have to take this?" Dick asks Casey.

Casey shrugs, "I do. Not sure about you."

Veronica glares at him and he throws his hands up in surrender. "I'll take it."

Veronica and Kate laugh and head out to the beach followed by Mac and Sarah. They're settled on the beach a few moments later as Dick and Casey run into the surf to join the other surfers from the beach. The girls are relaxing, drinking from the glasses they'd brought with them, and just enjoying the sunshine when Madison and Shelley arrive with their significant others.

"Well hello," Madison says, her eyes glinting with distaste and Veronica gives her a smug smile back. "I didn't realize Dick invited just anyone this year."

"Madison," Veronica answers her voice dripping with sarcasm, "So good to see you. I didn't realize you could be out in the sun."

"And I didn't realize you had any fun at all."

"Madison," Kate interrupts quickly, "Shelley. I thought you weren't going to make it today. Didn't you say something about not being able to make it?"

Madison turns a glare towards Kate, "Our plans changed and we were free. I see you and Casey decided to come down."

"Casey would never miss a Dick Casablancas Fourth of July gathering," Kate replies with a smile. "And it had been too long since I was able to hang with Veronica. So it was a double win."

"I didn't realize you and Veronica Mars were friendly."

Kate smiles and downs the rest of the liquid in her cup, "We were fast friends. I'm done with my drink. I'm going for a refill, care to join me Veronica."

Veronica nods and stands, "Do you want anything Sarah? Mac?"

"I'm good."

"Me too."

She nods and heads back up the beach with Kate. She stays quiet until they're almost to the house and then Veronica starts laughing.

"I thought Madison's head was going to explode."

"I simply cannot stand that woman."

"Me either," Veronica assures her. "I've hated her since high school."

"Casey has told me stories," Kate says and refills her cup with the Sangria she'd made earlier. "He also told me about the time he joined a cult."

"Ah yes," Veronica says with a smile. "The Moon Calf Collective. They were a nice bunch. A bit fruit loopy, but nice."

Kate laughed. "For a long time I didn't believe all the stories Casey told me. It just didn't seem feasible for all of that to happen in one high school. Then when he brought me out here for the first time and I started meeting people I figured out that he had actually toned down the stories. I had wanted to meet you for a long time. You're kind of famous."

"More like infamous, I'm sure."

"Depends on who you're talking to I suppose."

"You met him in college right?"

"Yup," Kate says with nod. "Yale. My family is from the east coast. I'm a fourth generation Yale-r. We met at freshmen orientation. I made him chase me for a while though. I didn't finally agree to go out with him until halfway through junior year."

"Good for you."

Kate laughed. "We've been together ever since."

"And you're not married yet?"

"Neither of us felt any rush. We'll get around to it eventually. It drives my parents crazy that we didn't go the more traditional route and get married sooner. They're quite conservative. According to them we should have dated for two years, been engaged for one and then married. By now we should have provided at least one heir. But since we're not married yet..."

"Not into the living together before you're married, huh?"

"God no. They like to pretend I'm still their saintly little virgin daughter. They know we live together, they just choose to ignore it."

"Ah parents."

"Yours like that?"

Veronica laughs, "Nope. Well, at least my dad isn't. He accepted a long time ago that I grew up and he visited me in New York a time or two when I was living with my prior boyfriend. We don't really talk about it, but he doesn't frown on it either. And…well I haven't heard from my mom in years so who knows what she thinks."

"I'm sorry…"

Veronica waves her off, "No worries. I barely think about her anymore. She abandoned us years ago."

"Well that still sucks."

"Yeah."

"Katie-girl where did you go?" Casey's voice calls through the house. "Wallace says the food is ready. Time to eat, everyone else is here."

"We're in here," Kate answers with a smile. "I was just sharing my famous sangria with Veronica and swapping stories."

"That's scary."

"Oh no reason to be scared of little old us," Veronica says with a teasing smile. "We're completely innocent."

"I know you Veronica Mars," Casey answers, "And you Kate. And I promise neither of you are innocent."

Veronica and Kate share a look before they burst into laughter and Dick turns to throw all three of them a questioning look.

"What's so funny?"

They just continue laughing and Casey shrugs. "I don't even know."

"Well if you don't get out here and get some food it's all going to be gone. So I'd get out here if I was you."

"We're coming," Veronica answers between breaths. "I'm starving and Wallace is a pro on the grill."

* * *

The crowd has grown as the night has gone on. Music is pulsing from Dick's sound system and there are several couples dancing in the sand. Veronica is sitting off to the side, Jade and Weevil sitting with her, laughing at Dick's antics and Wallace's drunken dance moves.

She leans over to Jade, "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Me too," Jade says with a wide smile. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Perfect," Veronica agrees with a nod. "You two go dance, enjoy yourself."

Weevil stands and pulls Jade up with him. "V's right, let's enjoy this night toddler free. Let's dance chica."

Jade giggles and lets Weevil pull her towards the other dancing couples. Mac drops into the space that Jade just left and Veronica can tell her friend is slightly more than buzzed.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"My dancing partner is something like eight thousand miles away," Veronica responds and shrugs. "Kind of takes the fun out of it."

"Eh I guess."

"You seem to be having fun though," Veronica says with a laugh. "Made any new friends."

Mac only grins, "Maybe."

"Good for you Mac!"

A tall brown haired man that Veronica hadn't met until that night comes to stand in front of them and holds out his hand to Mac. "I believe you promised me a dance Mac. Let's go!"

"Okay Josh. Bye Ronnie!"

Veronica calls after her, "Have fun!"

She spies Wallace who is staying suspiciously close to Sarah, despite her dancing with one of Dick's friends and his pretty dancing partner and she can't help but smile. She's glad that Dick had convinced her to come.

The first of the fireworks blast into the sky and the dance floor seems to cease moving as heads all start to turn to the night sky. The music is still pulsing around them a, perfect background to the colorful explosions.

Veronica can't help but pull out her phone.

_**L,**_

_**The 4**__**th**__** seems to mean something a little different to me this year. I'm watching the fireworks after enjoying a fantastic day at the beach with my friends and all I can think about is you. Having you in the Navy…it changes how I look at things. **_

_**And I'm glad it has. I'm thankful for you, defending the freedom our ancestors fought so hard for and it...it's good. **_

_**God you make me so sentimental. I swear you can't reveal this side of me to anyone. I'll totally lose my street cred and then what kind of PI would I be?**_

_**59 days until you can come home to me. Don't make me wait a second longer than I have to, okay?**_

_**Love,**_

_**V**_

* * *

**A/N: Less than two months to go until our favorite couple is reunited. I'm pretty stoked to get to it! **

**I hope you enjoyed of this chapter as much as I did. Please let me know what you think! Those reviews are pretty exciting to get.**


	11. Holding On To Patience Wearing Thin

**A/N: Why hello there everyone! Man, this chapter is being post way later than I would have liked, but with moving and an incredibly hectic work week last week the muse and I weren't speaking. She's being more cooperative now though, so hopefully a wait like this won't happen again. (Though I can't make promises. Muses are tricky.) **

**A huge thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting, and reviewing! It makes me so happy to get those notifications in my email! And trust me, the more that come the more I want to get posted.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership in the VMars world. I just have fun pretending.**

* * *

"You should throw Alicia a bachelorette party, Bond," Mac says and then laughs at the face Wallace makes. "What? It would be fun!"

"I do not need to think about my mother having a bachelorette party," Wallace moans with a grimace. "I don't need images like that in my head."

Veronica and Sarah laugh, "What do you think a bachelorette party entails Wallace?"

"Gummy penises and strippers."

"You've been watching reruns of _Parks and Rec_ again haven't you?"

"What?" Wallace asks with a grin. "Maybe."

Veronica turns towards Mac with a smile, "I've already talked to Alicia about a bachelorette party. We're going to do a girl's night. You're both invited," Veronica says motioning to Mac and Sarah. "And some of Alicia's friends from work. We're going to have a low key night, with facials and wine and girly movies…"

"Can you talk about girly things later?" Wallace interjects. "Even if you don't plan on strippers I don't want to hear about plans for my mother's bachelorette party. You don't want me talking about a bachelor party for your dad do you?"

"Please," Veronica says with a huff, "like my father would ever let you throw a bachelor party for him."

Wallace shrugs, "You don't know. Besides it is my job to throw a bachelor party."

"Good luck with that Wally."

"Shut up V," he answers and slugs her arm playfully.

"You two bicker like an old married couple."

"Ugh, no!"

"What? No we don't."

"Well, if you two don't fight like an old married couple then you definitely have the sibling thing down already." Sarah tells them with a laugh and a shrug.

Veronica grins. "He's always been a little brother to me. The little brother I never had."

She reaches to pinch his cheeks and Wallace swats her hand away. "Keep those hands to yourself missy."

"No fun little brother."

"Oh I'm plenty of fun."

Mac just shakes her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you two."

"You love us!"

"Doesn't mean I don't wonder," Mac answers dryly. "Are we going to play this stupid game or not."

"No reason to be so Debby-downer," Wallace teases her and pulls out the _Scattergories _box. "So, how we do we play this game?"

"Wait," Sarah looks at Wallace her eyes large in shock. "You've never played _Scattergories_? Seriously."

"Seriously. I had never even heard of this game before you brought it tonight."

"Wow."

"Are you going to explain how to play or not?" He asks with a smirk. "So…"

"Okay, yes I'm going to explain." She looks over at Mac and Veronica. "Have either of you played it?"

She gasps when they both shake their heads no. "I can't believe you guys. Okay everyone grab a folder, which will have lists and answer sheets already in them. We'll start with list one, it'll be easiest that way. We'll roll the alphabet dice and whatever letter it lands on, we have to think of things that start with that letter that correspond to the prompts. For example, if we roll a 'C' and the prompt is a boy's name you should put a boy's name that starts with 'c'. But you want to be original, because you only get the point if no one else has it. Does that make sense?"

There are three nodding heads answering back at her and Sarah smiles. "Oh and if you can think of something that is an alliteration like Christopher Columbus, then you get double points. But…it can't be an adjective. And it's timed."

"So I have to think?" Wallace asks and Sarah smiles and nods. "Fine."

"This sounds fun!" Mac exclaims and poises her pen ready to write. "Let's go."

"Alright," Sarah says with a grin. "Practice round?"

"Nah," Veronica says with a shrug. "Let's just jump into it."

"Okay," Sarah says and hands the alphabet dice to Veronica. "You roll."

Veronica takes it and rolls and it comes out with an "F" and Sarah hits the timer and they all start writing furiously. It doesn't take long for curse words to be muttered. Sarah keeps her laugh in check until the timer goes off and they all stop writing.

"God that was harder than I thought it would be."

Mac grins, "That's what she said."

Wallace throws his pencil at her, "Shut it."

It was an hour later and five lists later and they were all laughing, their answers getting more ridiculous the more alcohol they consumed. Sarah, the only one experienced at the game, was leaps and bounds ahead of the others, though they had stopped keeping any kind of real score after list three.

Mac is cracking up and says through her laughing, "We've got to play this with Dick. He would be hysterical."

"God yes!" Veronica agrees. "Next time I'm not letting him get out of game night."

"He's lame."

"And he thinks we're lame."

"Eh," Mac argues, "We're not lame. He's lame."

"Exactly!" Veronica agrees with a laugh and then stretches with a yawn. "Tonight has been fun, but I want to get in a little bit of studying before I turn in for the night so I'm going to head out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Veronica tells Sarah with a smile. "Thanks for hosting tonight!"

"I'm going to head out too," Mac says, "since Veronica and I rode together."

"Oh you don't have too…"

"I can swing you by your apartment later," Wallace offers Mac and she shakes her head.

"Thanks but I'm pretty wiped out. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!"

Mac and Veronica walk out to Logan's car and they are a half a block away when Veronica shots Mac a grin and says, "We're so smart."

"You shouldn't get cocky," Mac comments with a grin. "You don't know he'll take advantage of being alone with her. And besides, since when do you get off on playing matchmaker?"

"I'm not playing matchmaker," Veronica insists, "I'm just allowing them the opportunity to realize they could be really great together."

"Which I believe is matchmaking."

"Eh," Veronica protests with a shrug. "Now I've got you get you set up."

"No you don't."

"Come on Mac!"

"I'm okay being single. I'm fine."

Veronica throws a look her way, "Okay. I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do," Mac answers, "You're a good friend."

"You've just been…"

"I know," Mac interrupts with a shrug. "I'm just…I don't really wanna talk about it. Not right now."

"Okay. You know you can talk to me if you need to."

"I know." Mac pauses for a moment and then changes the subject and tries to focus Veronica's attention towards her father's upcoming nuptials. "How was shopping with Alicia on Saturday?"

"It was great," Veronica tells her with a smile. "I had a really good time. I've always liked Alicia so I'm really glad she's becoming apart of the family officially."

"Have you thought about looking…"

"No."

"You didn't know what I was going to say."

"Yes I did."

"I was going to ask if you were going to look for a wedding present."

"That is not what you were going to say."

"Yes it was."

"You," Veronica replies pointedly, "were going to ask me about looking for Lianne. Which I'm not going to do. She left us. More than once. And she lied to me when she was here. I just…I'm not going to go down that road again."

"Veronica."

"No."

"Okay, okay. Sorry I brought it up."

_**Logan,**_

_**Where are you now sailor? I wish I could talk to you. I wish you could freaking email me. I know you're busy defending the free world or whatever, but I fucking miss you. And the closer I get to see you the slower time seems to drag and it's getting old. I'm not trying to be bitchy or anything…but open and honest right? That's what I'm trying.**_

_**And it fucking sucks that you're a half a world away. And I won't have a date to my father's wedding and I don't get to see you for another 2 months. Fucking 2 months.**_

_**I don't understand how people do this all the time. And for longer stints? Military families are officially my new heroes. There are lots of things we need to talk about in regards to your military life. Questions I haven't asked…things that haven't been discussed. I want to make sure we're on the same page with everything.**_

_**I want to wait until we can do it face to face though. So get your ass back here and we'll plan some things out okay? Just fucking make it back here safely Logan.**_

_**We only have to get through another 56 days. Tell me I can do it. Because I'm not so sure anymore. **_

_**Love you.**_

_**-Veronica**_

* * *

The house is filled with people, mostly delivery people, as she's pointing and directing where furniture boxes should go and telling them how she wants it set up. Painters finished their work the previous week and a cleaning crew had come through in preparation for the furniture and final touches Veronica was making. It was going to be done sooner than she'd anticipated.

"Ronnie!"

Dick's voice called through the chaos and Veronica turned to see Dick walking through the front door with a grin on his face and a box in his hands.

"Here's the stuff you wanted," he tells her handing her a box of stuff she had found in Logan's storage unit. "The paintings are in the back of the jeep."

"You were careful with them weren't you?"

"Of course!"

"You better have been."

Logan had been right, there wasn't much in the storage shed that she thought he would really want out, but she did find several of Lynn's art pieces that had been placed in storage before the fire and an old, antique gramophone that she knew she had to use in the décor somehow.

She was grateful for what had been able to be salvaged from the remnants of the fire that had taken Logan's childhood home from him and was determined to use whatever she could.

"Ronnie this view gets better every time I see it." Dick says from his spot at the open door to the patio. "Logan's going to love it."

"I hope so," she answers honestly, "I know I do."

"When are you moving your stuff in?"

Veronica laughs, "I don't know Dick. I don't have plans to move in here yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to live with Mac for awhile longer. Even after Logan gets back."

"Oookay…"

"We haven't been back together very long Dick," she explains with a shrug, "and he's been gone for pretty much all of it. I want this to work this time. I need it too, so I'm not going to rush into anything. We're going to take the steps normal couples do."

"When have you two ever been a normal couple?"

Veronica has to laugh at this. "Fair point Dick. And maybe that's why I want to try to be normal this time."

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks for helping me out today. Everyone else was busy."

He nods, "No problemo."

_**Logan,**_

_**The house, our house, is almost ready! I know I may not be living there right away but I can't help but think of it as my house too. Which I know you don't have a problem with. You'd probably rather I be living there right away, huh? Well don't worry, the time will come. (Besides, I've already claimed part of the closet and a drawer or two for me. So see, practically halfway to living together already.)**_

_**Dick has been helping me with the last little bit of stuff that has been going in. I really can't wait to see your reaction. I hope you like it. Which I'm sure you'll say it's fine and you'd love anything I had a hand in decorating or setting up or whatever. I did get some stuff out of storage. You had some really great stuff in there. I'm glad you were able to save what you did of your mom's.**_

_**Only a few more days until Alicia and Dad's wedding! All the details are falling into place for them. Alicia refused to let me stress myself out doing any work on their wedding since I've been pulling long days at the office and studying for the bar. I am throwing a little bachelorette type party for her though. It's going to be low key though, more of a shower I guess. She kept insisting she didn't need one, but I couldn't just not do anything. Mac is helping me host at our place. We only have a few more things to do until it's ready for Friday night. **_

_**I miss you. 53 days to go. **_

_**-Veronica**_

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this Veronica," Alicia says as Veronica drives her to Mac's apartment.

Veronica just grins at her soon-to-be stepmother. "I know, but I wanted to! It'll be fun. And I promise, nothing too crazy."

"Well that's good at least," Alicia answers with a chuckle. "How many people are coming?"

Veronica shrugs, "I'm not sure exactly. We had almost everyone RSVP, so maybe around thirty or so. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Sarah and Jade too."

"Of course I don't mind. The more the merrier!"

"Okay good! I didn't think you would care. Plus it means more presents for you anyhow!"

Alicia laughs, "You really didn't have…"

"I know, I know. Just relax and have some fun tonight! And then in two days..."

"In two days I get to marry one of the best men I've ever known."

Veronica smiles at Alicia's description of her father in full agreement. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"How…Why did you dad get back together? Or when? And…"

"And when did I know this was it?"

"Yeah."

"Your dad and I ran into each other a couple months ago," Alicia starts with a smile. "We just started talking and then he invited me to coffee. We met for coffee and talked and then we met a few more times for coffee and then it morphed to lunches and then to dinners. We had decided to keep it quiet, keep it just between the two of us until we knew what it was going to become."

"And when did you know?"

"I'm not sure there was a specific time," Alicia tells her, "it just felt more right than ever before. When your dad was in the accident, I guess it just cemented things for me. I knew I didn't want to live without him. So I proposed."

"Wait, you proposed?"

Alicia nods, "I did."

"I didn't know that."

Alicia laughs, "We didn't tell anyone that actually. You're the only one who knows."

"Why?"

"Why did I do the proposing or why did we keep that quiet?"

"Both," Veronica answers with a shrug and Alicia nods.

"There wasn't really a reason we didn't tell anyone that I proposed," she says with a laugh, "It just never really came up with anyone before now. And the reason I did the proposing, it just kind of came out. I was visiting him in the hospital and then I was proposing and he was saying yes and we were engaged."

"You kept it quiet for awhile."

"He was recuperating from the accident and…"

"And he was dealing with the fallout and disappointment from my decision to stay in Neptune."

"He was never disappointed you stayed in Neptune, Veronica."

"It's okay Alicia, I know he was. Or is."

"He is not," Alicia answers more firmly. "He's missed you."

"I missed him too."

"He just wants what's best for you," Alicia assures her as they pull into the parking garage of Mac's apartment complex. "He has always just wanted what's best for you."

"I know that."

"Neptune hasn't been kind to you," Alicia continues, stalling them both from heading into the party. "He didn't want you to get pulled back into this life."

"This is my life…"

"You just have to give him some time to get used to this," Alicia tells her, "He's getting there Veronica. He just wants you to be happy."

"I am happy. Now."

"I know you are and deep down your father does too. He's just wary…"

"Yeah, I've gathered."

"He is getting better."

"I know he is," Veronica replies and smiles. "I'm sure having you around is helping."

"I don't know about that."

"I do."

Alicia blushes and smiles. "Well I'm glad you think so."

Veronica smiles, "Alright, let's go have some fun!"

_**Logan,**_

_**How's it flying Richie? I have to at least hope it's flying well since I still haven't heard from you. God this sucks Logan. I mean, I can easily come up with a hundred different reasons you haven't been able to shoot me a "hey I'm fine, miss you" email for ten days. I try not to worry, but you know me. That would be like asking you not to worry about me.**_

_**It's going to happen. We're just going to have to get used to worrying about each other big guy.**_

_**Dad is getting married tomorrow. Crazy! I'm so happy he and Alicia worked everything out and got back together. I finally had a chance to ask her how it all happened. You know what, she was the one who proposed to him. I definitely didn't see that coming, but I think it's sweet.**_

_**Today is going to be a long one. We have some last minute set up at the house before the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner, plus I have a client meeting at one and I really should do some work on a practice test for the bar.**_

_**Life certainly isn't slowing down for me. It would be better if you were here though.**_

_**I don't know when I turned into this girl. This pining, emotional girl who can't handle being away from her boyfriend for any period of time…but I just want you home with me.**_

_**So be safe. And come home to me Logan.**_

_**51 days buddy.**_

_**-Veronica**_

_**P.S. Dick mentioned something about needing a pass to get on the base to meet you or something. What details do I need to know about coming to get you? Do you know them yet?**_

* * *

Veronica was thankful when her dad and Alicia had sat her and Wallace down to let them know they weren't going to do a number of the traditional itinerary items during their small wedding reception, including the toasts. It was a lot of pressure off of Veronica and then she and Wallace had decided to make speeches at the much small rehearsal dinner.

"I have to say," Wallace says standing in front of their family, "that I'm glad tomorrow is here. Keith you make my mom so happy, I'm glad you're apart of the family now, officially. And Mom, things haven't always been easy for you, but you've taught me how to truly be a man and I'm thankful for your guidance. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm glad you've found someone to spend your life with. I love you. To Alicia and Keith."

The chorus of well-wishers echoes his sentiment and Veronica stands to give her own. "For a long time I never thought this day would ever come. But I'm glad it has. Tomorrow my dad gets to marry one of the best women I know and I'll be able to call her my step mom, but it won't be one of those horrible Disney movie editions of the evil step mother. Alicia you've been such a wonderful person to look up to and I'm thankful that you're in my dad's life and have made him happy. And Dad. Words can't possibly express what you mean to me. I have always just wanted you to be happy and I'm so thankful that Alicia is here to do that for you. I love you daddy. To the happy couple."

Keith stands and wipes a tear from his cheek and wraps his arms around Veronica and hugs her to him tightly. "Thank you honey. I just want you to be happy too."

She nods against his shoulder, "I know. And I am. I love you dad. And I am really happy for you and Alicia. She's great."

Keith looks over to his bride-to-be, who is hugging both her sons and sharing a quiet moment with them, love radiating on his face, "That she is."

"So superfly," Wallace says wrapping one arm around Veronica's shoulders, "tomorrow it will be official and we'll be siblings."

"Yup. How are you going to handle having to give up the title of oldest child? I mean, this will make you the dreaded middle child. Are you past all the typical middle child issues? Or should I be worried of an emotional breakdown?"

"I'll be just fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"Me?"

"Only child? Gaining not just one, but two siblings practically overnight? How can I not be worried?"

"Please…"

"Seriously though."

"Seriously," Veronica says throwing her own arm around Wallace, "and if you repeat any of this to anyone…"

"I know, I know and painful and slow death should come upon me."

"Maybe just torture," she says with a smile, "I wouldn't kill my brother."

"Good to know."

"But seriously Wallace," she continues, "You've been a brother to me for a long time. This only makes it official."

Wallace smiles and pulls Veronica into a tight hug. "Definitely a marshmallow Veronica Mars. And ditto."

She pulls back and flashes a grin. "Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, did you ever man up and ask Sarah to the wedding tomorrow as your date?"

"What?!" Wallace stutters and steps back. "What makes you…"

"Cut the crap Fennell," Veronica interrupts him with a glare, her hands planted on her hips. "I'm not an idiot."

"Never said you were."

"Then what's up with you and Sarah?"

"We're friends."

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"Bull shit."

"Hey!"

"I call it like I see it."

"We're friends."

"And that's all you want it to be?"

"I don't know."

"Wallace."

"She's cool. And yeah, I like her. But I don't want to rush anything…"

"Okay."

"Don't go pushing anything on either of us, okay? If it happens, it'll happen when it happens."

"So poetic."

"Shut up. I'm being serious."

"I won't meddle."

"I know you better than that."

"If you don't want me to meddle," Veronica assures him with a grin. "I won't meddle. I promise."

Wallace eyes her carefully. "Good to know."

* * *

_**Veronica,**_

_**God sugarpuss I'm so sorry you've been worried. But I understand. Because you're right, I'm always going to be worried about you too. Things have been a little busy around here. Which of course, I can't talk about. But I'm safe. That I can tell you and I'm being careful. There isn't anything I won't do to get home to you safely.**_

_**I'll answer any questions you want when I get home. I know…or at least I think I know what some of them are and you're right. There are a lot of things we need to discuss and talk about. And we'll figure this out together Veronica. We will.**_

_**Oh Dick's Fourth of July parties. I'm glad you had a good time. We had a bit of a barbeque here on the Fourth. Pretty standard actually but it was a good time. Tolk and I raised some hell. And got away with it so that was good. **_

_**Have I told you that I'm glad you and Dick are getting along? Because I am. And I can't wait to see the house. And yes, the moment you decide you want to be a permanent fixture there I will be happy to accommodate you V. So when you choose to be ready I'll be ready.**_

_**I'm happy for your dad and Alicia. I wish I could be there with you Veronica. I wish I could have your hot self on my arm and twirl you around on the dance floor. I would be there if I could Veronica. I promise you that. I'll just have to make it up to you when I get back stateside. **_

_**Speaking of coming stateside. Dick is right. I have put you on the list and you'll just have to show your ID when you come to the base. I'll be flying from the carrier to the base with the rest of my squadron…I'll be able to greet you there and then I'll have some debriefing before I can leave the base. Shouldn't be any more than an hour or so.**_

_**And then I get to go home.**_

_**With you.**_

_**Not sure of the exact time yet. Or the exact date if I'm being totally honest. But as soon as I know, I'll tell you.**_

_**I love you Veronica. **_

_**-Logan**_

* * *

**A/N: There it is! A bit of a filler, I know, but a fun one at that. And there is a wedding in the next one...who knows what kind of surprises that might bring. **

**Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Even the tiniest of reviews makes me super happy and keeps me wanting to write.**


	12. And Life is Like a Song

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend! Here is another chapter to help make it even better! I hope you like it! And welcome all my new readers! It still amazes me that people are favoriting and reviewing and reading and it seems like I'm gaining new readers with every chapter. Ya'll have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Once again thanks to my betas! Your review and support is amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I still hold no ownership other than my original characters and the plot.**

* * *

Veronica wakes up early on Saturday morning, the sun shining brightly through the window of her room in Mac's apartment. It was early but Veronica didn't have a lot of time before she was supposed to meet Alicia at the house for a day of primping and girly fun before the wedding that evening.

She pulls herself from her bed and into the kitchen where she is greeted with a steaming mug of coffee. She takes a long drink of the warm liquid the caffeine - a much-needed addition to her morning.

"Good morning sunshine," Mac greets from her perch at her computer desk. "Are you ready for today?"

"Ah coffee…"

"I'll take that as a yes once you've been caffeinated."

"Yes."

"That's what I thought. What time do you have to be at Alicia's?"

"In like an hour or so," Veronica answers taking another drink of the coffee. "We're going to grab brunch with Alicia's friend Megan and then getting hair and make up done before pictures at the house. Lots to do."

"You're going to have fun," Mac tells her, "don't deny it."

"I like spending time with Alicia," Veronica agrees, "and it's fun to get dressed up for special occasions and this is definitely a special occasion."

"I love weddings."

Veronica shrugs, "They're okay I guess."

"I know you're not overly into the holy matrimony side of things," Mac offers, "but you are happy for your dad and Alicia right?"

"I am," Veronica assures her quickly. "I am incredibly happy for my dad and Alicia. And my…feelings towards marriage are...I'm not sure how I feel about it anymore."

"Really?"

"What?"

"I never thought you'd be the one to change your mind about marriage. You've always been so firmly against it."

"I wasn't ever…okay so I was against it for a long time. But that's because I only saw the end of them for the most part. And I'm not necessarily for it now I just understand it differently. I've grown up. Things are different."

"Things are different because you have a guy you might consider marrying one day."

"I definitely never said anything about that."

"Didn't have to."

"Logan and I aren't anywhere near ready to talk about marriage yet."

"Okay."

"We're not. And I'm certainly not going to push it. But I see what marriage has done for Weevil and other friends and I know it isn't all bad."

"Okay."

"You know what," Veronica says in a huff, "I'm going to be late. I'll see you later."

"Have fun with Alicia!" Mac calls after her. "See you later."

Veronica slips into the bathroom to shower, trying desperately to ignore the feelings that Mac's pointed questioning brought to the surface. And the fact that she lied to one of her best friends.

Marriage had been at the forefront of Veronica's mind since Keith and Alicia announced their engagement. And her veiled and less than direct conversation with Logan about it had kept her thinking about it. She knew that even with Logan's issues with his father, he was a traditionalist at heart and he wanted marriage. When Veronica had told him that she would think about it and that if she were to ever get married it would be to him, she hadn't been lying. It did scare her though. She had seen too many marriages fall apart to not be slightly jaded by the whole thing.

But the thought of marriage to Logan didn't scare her nearly as much as she thought it would or should. And that was enough to throw her into a tailspin of emotion she wasn't sure how to deal with.

She wasn't ready to jump into anything too soon, but the thoughts of a future of the permanent nature with Logan made her smile.

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and slipped into jeans and a tee-shirt, grabbed the garment bag with her bridesmaid dress in it and the bag she'd already thrown her shoes and makeup bag in. She turned and then in a last minute decision she also grabbed her bar exam study guide before heading out the door with a shouted goodbye to Mac.

"Veronica!" Alicia's voice carried across the patio of the restaurant they were meeting at for brunch. "Good morning!"

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late. You haven't been waiting long have you?"

"Not long at all," Alicia assures her with a smile and motions towards Megan. "We haven't even ordered yet."

"Good," Veronica says with laugh and picks up a menu. "Happy wedding day!"

Alicia is practically beaming and Veronica can't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Thanks Veronica. It's a pretty great day."

"And it seems like the weather is going to hold up," Megan tells her looking up at the clear blue sky. "Perfect for an outside wedding."

"You gotta love Southern California weather," Veronica agrees with a sip of coffee that the waiter had delivered to her almost as soon as she sat down. "Today is going to be amazing. What are Dad, Wallace and Darrell up to today?"

Alicia laughs, "I think they were going golfing this morning actually."

"I think I'd pay money to see Wallace golf."

"I warned your dad of what he was getting into," Alicia tells her with a grin, "Wallace might be a great basketball player, but his golf game is less than great."

"And Darrell?" Megan asks with a grin.

"I don't think Darrell has ever golfed," Alicia tells them. "So that will be interesting. I told Keith to get some video of it if he can. Anything to use to embarrass the boys later."

"You're so mean Alicia," Veronica teases, "but I love it. Dad better get video, because that would be incredible."

"So tell me about this Sarah girl Veronica," Alicia says suddenly and Veronica chokes a little on her water. "Wallace won't tell me anything about her."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Please," Alicia scoffs, "I know there is something going on with them."

"He's denying anything to me too," Veronica tells her with a shrug. "At least he's denying anything solid. I think they are interested in each other though."

"I'd like for Wallace to finally settle down," Alicia says with smirk, "I'd like grandkids at some point."

Veronica laughs, "I'm not sure he's ready for that. But Sarah is a great person and I think her and Wallace could be very happy together."

"I hope so."

"You'll like her," Veronica promises her, "I promise. She's been one of my closest friends for the last nine years. But they have to decide that on their own. So…let's order! I'm starving."

The three women enjoyed a relaxing brunch, filled with food, laughter, and mimosas. It was well after two before they made their way back to Keith and Alicia's house where the girls would be getting ready, fresh from manicures and pedicures with Megan, who would be taking the wedding pictures for her friend.

The backyard is a hustle of activity as some of the people who had volunteered to help get everything set up. Veronica and Megan are helping Alicia style her hair; Veronica's is already done her dress hanging ready and waiting to be put on.

"Alicia you look amazing!" Megan gasps as Alicia puts the finishing touches on her makeup. "And you don't even have your dress on yet."

Veronica steps into the master bath in order to change into her dress before they help Alicia into hers. She can't help but smile at herself in the mirror. She pulls her phone from her clutch and snaps a mirror selfie.

She quickly attaches the photo to an email and types out a message.

_**L,**_

_**You're missing out on all of this right now. And I look foxy. Wish I had a handsome pilot on my arm though. Maybe I'll have to go looking for one.**_

_**-V**_

Alicia and Megan look up at Veronica as she exits and slips into her heels. Alicia is grinning.

"Veronica, honey you look amazing."

"Thanks Alicia. I love this dress."

"I love those shoes!" Megan coos. "They're amazing!"

"Thanks," Veronica replies with a little pop of one of her legs. "I kind of love them too."

Veronica glances at the clock and nods, "Alright Alicia, time to get you in your dress so we can get some pictures done before the ceremony."

Since the dress is simple it doesn't take long for Alicia to change and Megan snaps some pictures of Alicia and Veronica together in their dresses and with their flowers. When they're done taking pictures together Veronica heads off to track down Wallace and Darrell so they can take pictures with their mom before Megan takes some with Keith and Veronica.

The boys are hanging out in the garage apartment, where Darrell has moved into for the summer, playing video games while Keith is reading a newspaper, all while in their suits.

"Go take pictures with your mom little bros," Veronica tells them and ushers them out the door. "Go!"

"We're going, we're going…" Wallace answers in a huff after turning off the video game system and then pushing Darrell towards the door. "No reason to get all pushy sis."

Veronica wraps her arms around Keith's neck from behind and hugs tightly.

"Hey pops, nervous?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Didn't think you would be."

"You know Veronica," Keith starts, pulling on her hand to guide her around the couch and yanks her down next to him on the couch. "For a long time I never thought I would find happiness and love again. I know…I know things were hard on you, with everything that happened with your mom and me. But I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've accepted Alicia into your life…"

"Dad…"

"I'm serious Veronica," Keith continues, "I think you should look your mom up. It's been…"

"It's been ten years dad," Veronica answers with a shrug. "And she took college money from me…twice. I don't need to see her."

"Veronica you need closure…"

She shakes her head no, "Dad, I don't want to talk about mom. Especially not today."

"I just want…"

"I know dad," she interrupts, "and I'll think about it. I promise. But today is about you and Alicia and how happy everyone is that you two finally wised up and are getting hitched. You deserve to have this day be nothing but happiness."

"Don't worry about that Veronica. Trust me, I'm completely happy. And I know I've given you a hard time about Logan…"

"Dad…"

"Just let me finish okay?"

"Okay."

"I was worried about," Keith continues with a sigh, "I was worried that having Logan back in your life would send you back to the angry, hard girl you were in those last years of high school and college. You've grown up and grown out of that hardness and being away from Neptune…and Logan is what I attributed to that. It's part, or well mostly, the reason I never gave you a hard time about not coming back for visits very often. But I've come to realize that…yes, maybe getting away helped you overcome the demons that haunted you here, but I've seen what having Logan back in your life has done and honey I'm so glad you're who you are now."

"Oh dad…"

"You trusted him," Keith continues, "and you were the only one who believed him. And you were right. I should have trusted your instincts Veronica and I'm sorry I didn't."

"Well it isn't like his past helped him out any…"

"But he isn't who he was in the past either," Keith continues. "And I need to accept that you both have grown up, matured and have turned into good people. Two people who are good for each other."

Veronica smiles, "Thanks Pops. That…it means a lot."

"I'm sorry he couldn't make it today."

"Yeah well, deployment. Not much we can do about that. It's taking some time to get used to."

"Do you know what his plans are after this?"

Veronica shrugs, "We haven't really talked about it yet. We're waiting until he's back and we can do it in person. I know he has a few more years on his contract. I've been doing some research…"

"Of course you have."

"I had to do something," she responds, "and I needed to know as much as I could. And if you tell anyone this, I'll deny it flat out, but I've been stalking Navy support web forums. I haven't signed up or posted or anything…but, it's made me grateful that this was only six months. It's made me feel a lot better too."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Veronica. I think it's a good idea for you to get more involved in a group like that, online or in person. I'm proud of you for at least taking a step closer to that."

"I'll think about it," she answers him with a sigh. "It's just…"

"It's new, I understand."

There is a knock on the door before they can continue and Megan sticks her head in the door with a smile, her camera in her hand. "Alright you two, time for your pictures!"

Veronica grins and pokes Keith in his arm, "Come on Pops; let's go get your glamour shots done!"

"Glamour shots? I don't think I'm snazzy enough for glamour shots."

"You! You're too snazzy for glamour shots. How can anyone compare. Megan will just have to edit your snazziness down."

"Can she do that?"

Veronica turns to Megan who is holding a laugh in by biting her bottom lip, "Can you Megan?"

She nods as solemnly as she can, "I'll do my best."

"We'll take it," Veronica answers with a laugh and pulls Keith's arm. "Come on Pops, don't want to take too long and delay your own wedding."

"Can't have that," Keith responds, "Alicia would not be happy with me."

Veronica laughs and pulls Keith through the door by his hand. They spend a solid twenty minutes with Megan taking pictures and Wallace and Darrell join them for a few photos that Veronica can't wait to see printed.

The sun is just beginning to set over Neptune when Veronica steps out of the house and heads down the aisle towards the makeshift altar in the yard. The sky is a breathtaking swirl of blues, purples, pinks and gold. Veronica can't help but wish she had her phone on her so she could take a picture but it is tucked safely away in her clutch which Mac has been made charge over.

She glances into the crowd and smiles at her father and Alicia's closest friends and colleagues. She places a kiss on her father's cheek when she reaches the front and steps off to the side. When the music starts Alicia comes into view at the end of the aisle, flanked on both sides by her sons and they start the walk to the alter.

Veronica peeks a look at her dad, whose face is glowing and tears fill her eyes. Keith shakes Darrell and Wallace's hands when they reach him before they stand off to the side and the officiant gets underway. The ceremony is simple and Veronica's eyes fill with tears again as Keith starts his vows.

"Alicia," he starts his voice already thick with emotion, "I take you today as my wife and partner. There isn't a moment that will go by that I don't think of you first and I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives. I will treat your sons as my own. Alicia you mean the world to me. I love you."

Veronica is sure there isn't a dry eye in the place and she dabs her eyes with the tissue she had balled in her hand before walking down the aisle.

Alicia takes a deep breath before she starts. "Keith, I take you today as my husband and as my partner. I promise to be there for you when the days are hard and love you no matter what. You are an amazing man and the love I feel for you cannot be defined or explained. You are the first thing I think about when I wake in the morning and the last thing I want to think about before I close my eyes at night. I'll love you when times are good and especially when times are bad. Your family is my family. You have my whole heart Keith Mars. And I love you."

The officiant asks for the rings and Veronica pulls her father's wedding band off her thumb and hands it to Alicia. The ring exchange is quick and traditional and before long Keith and Alicia are being announced as Mr. and Mrs. Keith Mars and are heading down the aisle amidst a shower of rose petals.

Megan goes to work quickly, ushering the newly formed family back to the altar to snap some pictures of the bride and groom and their family while the rest of the yard is being transformed from the ceremony to the reception. A dance floor has already been lain down and the DJ is now playing a cool mix of the couple's favorite music.

The DJ announces them and Keith leads Alicia to the middle of the dance floor as the first measures of "_At Last"_ start and Keith sweeps Alicia into his arms. Veronica wonders if they started taking dance classes again together before his accident or if they remember the moves from before as they move together. She wraps her arms around her waist tightly and not for the first time wishes that Logan was with her.

"Here Bond," Mac greets holding out her clutch and a flute of champagne. "You okay?"

"Will it make me too much of a girly-girl to say that I'm just missing Logan?"

"Nope."

"I'm just missing Logan."

Mac wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives her a hug. They don't say anything else as they continue to watch Keith and Alicia on the dance floor. When their song is finished Keith pulls on Veronica's hand, giving her just enough time to hand her clutch back to Mac and she finds herself on the dance floor with her dad and she notices Darrell is with Alicia as the first notes of "_Somewhere Over the Rainbow" _start.

"You didn't tell me about this on purpose," Veronica scolds, "you knew I would try to back out."

"As would have Darrell and Wallace," Keith answers with a chuckle as they sway together. "We figured that just forcing it would be easier."

"You're probably right."

"You okay? You seem…"

"I'm great dad," Veronica interrupts with a shake of her head. "Don't worry about me. Just enjoy that new bride of yours."

"Oh I plan on it."

Veronica closes her eyes, "I walked right into that, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"I should learn to not give you the opportunity for innuendo. It's just weird."

She notices Darrell being relieved from the dance floor as Wallace is forced to take his place midway through the song and they share a look and Wallace shrugs.

"The ceremony was beautiful dad," Veronica tells him with a smile. "Everything was perfect."

"It wouldn't have mattered if everything had gone wrong," Keith responds, "as long as I married Alicia at that altar I didn't care."

"Where did you two crazy kids decide to go on your honeymoon?"

Keith's face brightened, "Oh, I didn't tell you? We won a two-week honeymoon in Italy!"

"Wait, won?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I guess Wallace entered on our behalf or something and we found out last week that we won. Alicia has always wanted to go to Italy. I must have forgotten to tell you with all of your work and studying."

She glances over at Wallace her eyes narrowing before she smiles at her dad, "That's awesome dad! I'm sure you two will have an amazing time. I want postcards and pictures and gelato."

"Not sure I can get gelato back for you, but I'll do my best with the rest."

The song starts to draw to an end and Veronica places a kiss on his cheek. "I love you dad."

"Love you too kid."

She walks over to Wallace and grabs him by the arm, "I need to talk to you."

"Damn sis," Wallace says with a grimace, "do you have to be so violent."

"So dad told me you won him and Alicia a trip to Italy for their honeymoon…"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"A little too crazy if you ask me."

"Are you saying you have doubts about the validity of my winnings for our amazing parents."

"Yes."

"Geez Veronica," he says with a groan, "Let it be."

"How did he do it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This has Logan written all over it."

"You've lost it."

She glares at him, "Wallace just tell me already. You know you will end up telling me anyways."

"I don't know that actually."

She stares him down and she can feel his resolve cracking. "Wallace…"

"He didn't think they'd accept it if it was just a gift but he wanted to do something nice for them so he asked for my help. There isn't any reason to be upset Veronica."

"Why didn't he ask me for help?"

"He didn't want to distract you from your bar exam studying," Wallace offers with a grin, "Oh and he didn't think you'd be able to keep the secret."

"Well you weren't able to keep the secret."

"Yes I did."

"You just told me."

Wallace chuckles, "He told me to tell you if you asked. Something about full honesty or something like that."

"That guy…" she says with a sappy grin and she can't bring herself to care.

"He really has changed," he agrees with a smile. "And for the better. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Papa Bear," Veronica says and wraps her arms around him in a hug. "Now why don't you go put yourself out of misery and ask a pretty girl to dance?"

He stutters, "I don't have anyone…"

His words stop as he notices that Veronica is looking past him and she chuckles when he spots Sarah standing with Mac not far from them.

Veronica leans over to him saying, "I told her to crash. Go have fun."

He doesn't hesitate and walks off and asks her to dance. Veronica doesn't even attempt to keep the smile off her face as she watches them on the dance floor.

"Should I be worried about Veronica Mars, matchmaker?"

She shakes her head at Mac who has surprised her and grins. "No. Although if this one takes off I might have to find a new project."

She grins at Mac whose eyes grow large at the suggestion.

"Uh, no thanks. I can find my own dates."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you here with one."

Mac opens and closes her mouth several times with no sound escaping before she finally speaks. "There isn't anyone on the radar at the moment. But that doesn't mean I need help."

"Okay, okay I was just teasing Mac. You know I would never pressure you into a relationship right? I only encouraged Wallace and Sarah."

"I know."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"Have you heard from Logan?"

"I got an email from him the other day," Veronica answers allowing Mac's change subject. "He's good and ready to come home. But I've been ready for him to come home since day two so I understand. I never realized how difficult it was for families of soldiers. I couldn't imagine what it will be like when we have kids."

Mac chokes on the sip of champagne she'd just taken and it takes a moment for Veronica to realize why.

"If. I meant if."

Mac smirks at her, "Sure you did."

"I did."

"You don't have to pretend you're not planning a future with him Bond."

Veronica shrugs, "I know."

"Then we'll go with the when and just say that it won't be easy but you'll have your dad and Alicia and me and Wallace and Sarah and probably Dick. You'll be well taken care of."

Veronica hugs her tightly, "Thanks Q. You always know just what to say."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**Tonight was great. And I figured out what you did. You're pretty amazing, you know that? I'm glad I figured it out. (Also I cracked Wallace in like a minute so you need better partners in crime if you ever want to keep something a secret from me. Though, I don't recommend it anyways.) Don't you know by now to always come to me with that kind of thing? I could have totally kept it a secret.**_

_**But the wedding was beautiful and simple and perfectly Dad and Alicia. I'll have pictures to show you when you get back. I'm really happy they were able to work things out and get together. It might have creeped Wallace and I out in high school but it is nice now.**_

_**Now that the wedding is over it's time to focus all my attention back to taking the bar in two weeks. TWO WEEKS! I'm not ready. I'm not going to be ready. God, why did I ever think this was a good idea?**_

_**And no, I still haven't figured out who put it all together. And although it's bugging me I'm trying not to dwell too much on it.**_

_**It's late and I'm exhausted. Today was long…good, but long.**_

_**I miss you Logan. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Veronica**_

_**P.S. So…only 50 days to go. (Or thereabouts at least.)**_

* * *

_**God Veronica you in that dress makes me want to jump in my plane and fly it directly to you. I can't and therefore I'm behaving and only having dirty thoughts of you. And what you do to me. And what I will do to you in 45 days.**_

_**Yes I'll be home in only 45 days Veronica. And every single second of that is going to go by agonizingly slow.**_

_**As for the base info. I've added you to the list. What happens is I'll fly my plane in from the ship. So while the sailors will greet their loved ones at the port, us pilots will be greeted at the hangar. Honestly I like that better. It is smaller and more intimate since there are far less pilots than there are sailors.**_

_**I really hope you can come, but if you can't or don't want to then I'll just meet you back in Neptune.**_

_**God I miss you so much Veronica. So much.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Logan**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the wedding! I really enjoyed writing it and such. **

**Please review and let me know what you're thinking! Your reviews are extremely motivating and encouraging and I NEED them! So please take a second and write me a few words :) (And I may just use whomever leaves the 600th review to help me name a new character.)**


	13. I Just Wanna Be Where You Are

**A/N: Happy Wednesday! (Or Thursday depending on what timezone you happen to be in.) And welcome new readers! It is still overwhelming to get the notifications that people want to read this story! I love you all! HUGS TO ALL! (I'm a little slap-happy...so yeah.)**

**Warning: This chapter is rated more of a T+ over T. It gets a little smuttish near the end. Nothing too graphic, but I wanted to throw the warning out there. I don't think this story will get a rating bump...but the follow up definitely might. (I haven't decided yet. Opinions?)**

**Disclaimer: I still hold no ownership other than the original characters and my little storyline. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**Oh please. Trust me I'm going to be there to greet you the moment you step out of that fucking plane. I want to be there Logan. I want to see you as soon as possible. So tell me the time and I'll be there Logan. I will definitely be there. And I can't wait. The next 44 days will go by slowly. Thankfully for me the next couple of weeks will be busy with me prepping for the bar exam so that will keep me occupied. Because trust me if I don't keep myself occupied with something I'll go crazy waiting for you to come home.**_

_**And I'm glad you liked the dress. You'll have to take me out to a fancy restaurant once you are back to give me a reason to put it on and wear it for you. I think you'd like that. I know I would, mostly because I'm looking forward to you taking it off of me.**_

_**Now I know you'll love that.**_

_**Don't make plans for those first couple days you're back mister. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight. Or my bed. (Well, I guess your bed…or our bed?) I'll even make sure the fridge is stocked.**_

_**This bar exam is kicking my ass. I don't feel nearly prepared enough and I'm so worried I'm going to completely bomb the whole thing. I'm going to find and kill whoever did this to me…once I have actually have the time. I haven't been able to take on like any cases lately I've been so bogged down with studying. It was fine when dad was still in town, but since he's gone for two weeks now I'm going to be even more stressed.**_

_**Mac is a Godsend. She's been helping so much at the office I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't left Kane Software and come to work for me. **_

_**Also, don't think I didn't notice that you failed to mention anything about what you did…you crazy, amazing man. Seriously though, how did you manage to pull that off on the other side of the world? I want the story mister.**_

_**I need to hit the books. And get something to eat. Maybe I can con Wallace or Dick into bringing me something since Mac is off doing god knows what. **_

_**Miss you Logan. See you in 44 days. 44 longs days…**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Veronica**_

* * *

_**V,**_

_**I'll book us a fancy date so you can wear that dress soon after I get home. Because believe me darling, I look forward to removing it from your body too. And I can be convinced to keep you in our bed for as long as you let me. We have a lot of time to make up for and I can't wait to get started Veronica. **_

_**I didn't purposely keep it from you, okay? Well, I guess I did a little bit. I wanted it to be a surprise for your Dad and Alicia and…I don't know, Wallace seemed like a good person to help. And really he was. He did most of the legwork for me, which to answer your question, is how I accomplished it being halfway across the world. And I didn't want your Dad to feel indebted or anything…that is why I did it the way I did.**_

_**Don't be mad at Wallace for helping me. He's a good friend. And I never told him to keep it from you, which is why he told you when you asked. **_

_**You're going to rock the bar exam too Sugarpuss. Don't worry about it. And don't stress yourself out about it. You're the most amazing person in the world Veronica. I have no doubt that you will be the best lawyer Southern California has ever seen. Or the whole country - if you decide you want to conquer it all.**_

_**We're flying a lot now. Sometimes we have two flights a day. It means long days and short nights, but I love it. I've got some night flights coming up this week. Night flights are a good mix of thrilling and terrifying. I'll be safe Veronica, I promise. I am always thinking of you and how I can't wait to be with you again. I'm doing everything I can to make it back to you in one piece. **_

_**43 days. Just 43 more days.**_

_**Oops, I'm going to be late for a briefing. Love you!**_

_**-L**_

* * *

"Hey Supafly," greets Wallace bounding into Mac's apartment with bags of Chinese takeout boxes in his hand. "I come bearing food."

"Ah I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Veronica says with a grin and grabs for the bags. "Sustenance!"

"Only the best for you."

"Thanks for coming!"

"Not a problem V," Wallace answers with a shrug. "Though we should talk about the fact that this is the third day in a row that someone has had to bring you food to eat."

"So?"

"V…"

"I've got seven days to cram as much of this crap into my head as possible Wallace," Veronica answers motioning to the pile of study materials in front of her. "That isn't enough time…"

"Veronica…"

"I'll be able to relax after this thing is done."

"You need to leave this apartment at some point."

"I left this morning."

"And went to work for a few hours until coming straight back here and diving into your books. You're going to burn out."

"I appreciate the concern Wallace, I do, but I know what I'm doing."

"Okay."

Veronica opens the chow mein and digs in, moaning a little with the first bite. "God this is so good. Come, eat and quiz me on this section of criminal law I'm finishing up with."

Wallace stays with her for the next ninety minutes, eating an array of different Chinese food – leaving all the egg rolls for Veronica – and quizzing her on terms and statutes and miscellaneous law items he doesn't understand but Veronica gets every single one of them right.

When he stands to leave she hugs him tightly around the neck, "Thanks for staying and quizzing me Wallace. It means a lot."

"Happy to help Supafly," he responds hugging her back. "Where is Mac anyways?"

"Still at the office," Veronica tells him, "or at least that is where I think she is. She was doing some background work on a few new cases that have come in."

"I'll stop by and check on her and see if she needs anything. You two work too hard."

"It's what we do, we can't help it. Besides you're only so relaxed because it's summer vacation and you have nothing to do."

"Maybe," Wallace starts, "but that is changing soon."

"What are you talking about?"

Wallace smirks, "I got recruited…"

"Ooo! For the NBA?" Veronica interrupts her eyes wide and her voice teasing. "Let me guess you're the new point guard for the Lakers. No…the Heat. They just can't do it with Lebron anymore and begged you to come and help them out."

"It was the Knicks, but close enough."

"But seriously?"

"I'm coaching a recreational team for a basketball camp in San Diego," Wallace answers. "They had one of their coaches drop out last minute due to family issues or something and I was recommended for the position. It is the top basketball camp in the southwest and they want me."

"Wallace that is fantastic!"

"It really is, isn't it?"

"It is! When do you start?"

"Next Monday," he answers and grins. "It runs for six weeks. It'll bump pretty close to the start of school but it's worth it."

"Are you going to be staying in San Diego during the time?"

"Probably during the week, yeah. The students stay in the dorms at San Diego State and there are coaches being brought in from all over the country so there is lodging for them as well. It'll make more sense for me to stay there during the week but I can come here on the weekends."

"It's only a forty-five minute drive…"

"I know," Wallace answers, "but morning workouts start at six. So…"

"So not having to leave every morning by five fifteen would be the better choice."

"Yup."

"Good for you Wallace. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks V. I'm going to head out. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Adios Papa Bear."

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**We have a great group of friends Logan. They're doing a really great job of watching out for me. Which I'm sure you've somehow arranged or organized or something. I should mind. I really should but for some reason I don't.**_

_**Mainly because they're keeping me fed and frankly you know how I get without food.**_

_**I can take care of myself though. I know we've argued about this more times than I could possibly count…**_

_**And I know you do it out of love. But Logan, trust…remember? We have to trust each other and Logan you have to trust me. **_

_**Trust has always been our downfall hasn't it? Well that or communication. Either way I think we're doing better with this go around. So…yeah.**_

_**I'm still freaking out about this fucking exam though. I'm down to five days and I feel so far from ready. I hate this. **_

_**I don't think I'm going to retake it if I don't pass this time. It'll be a sign that I'm not meant to pass it and I'll just stick to the PI biz. That's rational, right? I think so.**_

_**Okay my ten-minute break is over.**_

_**Love you Logan!**_

_**-Veronica**_

_**P.S. 38 days! 38 days!**_

* * *

"Ronnie!"

Veronica cringes when Dick's voice rings out through Mac's apartment. She looks at her watch and groans. She was supposed to meet him like an hour ago to put some finishing touches on the media room in the new house and she had completely forgotten about it.

"Ronnie!"

"In here Dick," she answers and stretches a bit. She waits until he walks around the corner into the dining room. "Sorry Dick, I lost track of time…"

"You had me scared to death Ronnie!" Dick exclaims and sinks into a chair across from her. "I've been calling…"

"I turned off the ringer," she replies, "I wanted to focus."

"Well next time you should at least put your phone on vibrate or something. So do you want to reschedule…"

"No!" Veronica exclaims and closes the book. "Let's go now. I am sorry Dick."

"We don't have to go today…"

"I want to," Veronica insists with a smile. "We planned it and I don't want to go back on those plans. Plus we're running out of time. I want to make sure everything is done before Logan gets back."

"We can wait until after your test next week Ronnie…"

"Well…"

"I'm starving," Dick starts again, "What do you want and I'll grab us some dinner and then you can get back to studying and we'll go shopping after you've taken your test thing."

"Thanks Dick," Veronica replies and reopens her book. "Italian?"

"Call Luigi's and put in your order under my name. Order me some garlic bread and spaghetti and meatballs. I'll be back in like an hour with food."

"Thanks Dick!"

True to his word Dick shows back up at Mac's apartment just under an hour later with takeout bags in one hand and a case of beer in the other.

"I am not getting drunk tonight Dick."

"Who said the beer was for you."

"You're not drinking all of that tonight."

"Buzz kill."

"Dick…"

"I wasn't planning on drinking the whole case tonight," Dick assures her. "I'm not an idiot."

"Glad to hear it."

"Besides I'll just crash here if I get too drunk."

Veronica shakes her head and reaches for her food. "Just give me my food Dick."

"Fine Ms. Grabby," Dick answers and they split the food. They're eating in a companionable silence when Mac comes in a little while later.

"Hey Veronica I'm starving! Wanna go and grab some food with me…" Mac calls as she enters the apartment. Her voice dies off when she rounds the corner into the dining room and sees Veronica and Dick. "Never mind. You've been given food already."

"Yes Dick was kind enough to feed me after I accidently stood him up for our shopping adventure," Veronica tells her friend with a grin. "Sorry Q."

"Eh it's fine," she says and kicks off her boots. "I've got leftovers from the other night in the fridge. I'll be fine."

"I can go pick you something up Mackie," Dick offers and Veronica notices Mac's slight blush. "I mean…if you don't want leftovers."

"Really it's fine Dick," Mac assures him. "Don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother…"

Mac shakes her head, "I'm fine with leftovers. But I will take one of those beers if you're not hoarding them all for yourself."

He hands her one and she pops the top off and takes a long drink. Mac steps off into the kitchen and Veronica hears the microwave start.

"Thanks again Dick for getting me food," Veronica tells him with a grin. "And I'll call you about rescheduling our shopping excursion sometime next weekend."

"Okay Ronnie."

Dick rises to leave and Mac comes back into the room. "You leaving?"

He nods, "Yeah, I'll get out of your way before I drink too much to leave."

Mac shrugs, "Well I was going to relax and watch a movie while Veronica studies if you and your beer want to join me."

"Sure," Dick says after a second and Veronica watches them with interest. "I'll stay and hang out for a little while."

Mac smiles and then heads into the living room and curls up on the couch with her beer and plate of food and Dick leaves the dining room to join her. Veronica smiles at them and then focuses back on her study materials. She mutters to herself as she refocuses, "Damn this stupid test."

* * *

_**Veronica,**_

_**I know you can take care of yourself. I do. Believe me. But that doesn't mean I can't make sure you're being taken care of. And being fed. I know how much you need your food. And I only mentioned something to Wallace and Dick about worrying that you were stressing yourself out too much.**_

_**Which I still think you're doing FYI. I know you only have a few more days left to study but don't kill yourself or go cross-eyed staring at those books for too long okay? Have some fun.**_

_**Though I know you probably won't until you're done with the bar exam. How long will it take for you to find out your results? And tell me you won't worry about the results.**_

_**Tolk and I have been doing night flights for the past couple days. We've got a couple days in port coming up. Maybe that will mean I'll be able to give you a call. So keep your phone handy Sugarpuss. And if you're really good maybe we'll even be able to FaceTime or Skype or something. It has been way too long since I've seen your beautiful face in something other than a photograph.**_

_**Love you Veronica! See you in 34 days bobcat!**_

_**-Logan**_

* * *

Dick throws back a shot with Wallace and Veronica just shakes her head. They're at the 09ER and Dick is using Wallace's temporary relocation to San Diego as an excuse to have a party. The music is pulsing and Veronica checks her watch for the millionth time.

She had promised that she would hang out for a few hours with everyone, despite her only have one more day of cramming before she had to head to San Diego to start her bar exam.

"Relax Bond," Mac says leaning over to her and handing her a drink. "One night isn't going to ruin you."

"I leave tomorrow night to head to San Diego. I start my bar exam Tuesday morning. I need every second of study time I can get."

"It's Wallace's last night here…"

"You guys are acting like he's leaving to go across the country for good," Veronica replies in a huff. "He'll be in San Diego…and only during the week. It's not like he's dying…"

"I appreciate the concern V," Wallace replies taking the shot that was set in front of her and throwing it back. "I'm glad you care so much."

"You know I care…"

"I'm just messing with you," he answers with a grin. "I'm glad you came tonight."

"We already have plans to meet up while I'm there this week taking my bar exam," Veronica reminds him. "So come on…"

"We're just having a little fun Ronnie…"

"It's always fun with you isn't it Dick?"

"What's life without a little fun?"

Veronica just shakes her head and takes a sip of her rum and coke. "If I fail my bar exam I'm blaming all of you."

"You're not going to fail Veronica," Sarah assures her with a grin. "You're going to pass with flying colors."

Dick beams, "And then we'll have a reason to throw another party!"

"Of course we will."

Dick laughs and then pulls the girl at his side out on to the dance floor. Wallace follows taking Sarah by the hand, leaving Veronica and Mac at their table. It doesn't take long for a couple of guys to come up to their table, leering at them with offers of free drinks and a night of passion.

Mac accepts the dance of the tall brunette that offers his hand when the first set of guys walk away. It doesn't take long for another man to walk up to her and asks her to dance. She turns him down quickly.

"Come on babe…"

"Fuck off Romeo," Veronica says with a smirk. "My boyfriend isn't a fan of me spending my nights with anyone other than him."

"And where is this boyfriend of yours? I don't think you're here with anyone."

"I said no."

"Whatever bitch."

Veronica rolls her eyes as the guy walks away and she downs the rest of her drink with one gulp. "God these guys are pigs."

She watches her friends having fun on the dance floor and nearly misses the buzzing of her cell phone. Her phone flashes a restricted number and her heart beats a little faster.

She heads towards the back hallway of the 09ER where the music is muffled by the thick walls and she knows she'll be able to hear who is on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobcat."

"Logan!"

"It's pretty loud there where are you?"

Veronica sighs, "The 09ER."

"Voluntarily?"

"Dick is throwing Wallace a goodbye party I guess," Veronica answers with a laugh. "I was conned into coming."

"I never have to con you into coming."

Veronica shakes her head, "You and your dirty thoughts."

"Every single one is about you Sugarpuss."

"They better be."

"Never doubt that."

"How is flying?"

"Amazing," Logan says and Veronica can hear the smile in his voice. "We're grounded for a few days while we're in port. Tolk has a head cold so we wouldn't be doing any flying until the ship medic clears him anyways. Enjoying some days on land are welcome."

"What do you do when you're in port?"

"Relax."

"So you just spend your days on the beach somewhere?"

"It depends on where we are," Logan answers. "We get to do sight seeing or whatnot if we don't have to stay on duty. We're in port for three days this go around and I've only got security detail for one of those days. That allows me to do some fun stuff if I want on the other days."

"And today is your first day?"

"Yup. I don't really have any plans other than talking to you and wandering around with some of the guys."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"The Philippines. That's as exact as I can get."

"I'll take it."

"It's beautiful here Bobcat," Logan tells her. "I'll have to bring you back here someday."

"Any surfing?"

"Doesn't look too great for surfing," Logan answers. "But I can make do."

"Then I look forward to it."

"Are you ready for the bar exam?"

"I hope so."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Veronica."

"I wish I had a little more time to study if I'm honest," she tells him, "but I'm about out of time. I have tomorrow. And I don't even have a full day tomorrow."

"When are you headed to the hotel?"

"I'm leaving here at like seven. I want skip most of traffic if I can and I don't have to be there until Tuesday morning so I'm not in any rush."

"You're going to kick ass Veronica." Logan pauses, "Did you say Dick was throwing Wallace a goodbye party? Where is he going?"

"Only to San Diego," Veronica responds with a chuckle. "Dick just wanted an excuse to convince us all to go out and party."

"Wallace is going with you to San Diego?"

"Not with me. He took a position for the second half of summer as some prestigious basketball camp based out of San Diego. Apparently it is a pretty big deal for him."

"Well good for him."

"Yeah he's really excited," Veronica answers. "Oh Dick is going to go shopping with me next weekend to finish pimping out the media room. Anything specific I should look for?"

"Dick will know what to get snookums. But let him go crazy, okay?"

"That's scary."

"I know," Logan offers, "but I know he'll have fun with it and that it'll be exactly the kind of media room we'll all enjoy."

"Fine. But if he drives me to insanity you'll only have yourself to blame."

"I'll take that risk."

"Wow I feel loved."

"Oh you are loved babe," Logan whispers and Veronica feels herself flush. "And I'll show you just how much in thirty two days."

"Why should you wait until then?"

She hears Logan's sharp intake of breath over the line and smirks. "Bobcat?"

"I miss you Logan. I need you."

"Veronica…"

"I want to kiss you," Veronica continues her voice hoarse with emotion. "And not just on your mouth sailor."

"God Veronica you're going to kill me."

"There is this dark long hallway here Logan and I'd be fondling you in it if you were here. Sneaking my hands down your pants…"

"Are you wearing a skirt Veronica? I want to push it up around your waist and I want your legs wrapped around me."

Veronica groans. "I want you inside of me Logan."

"Get somewhere private Veronica. Now."

She heads further into the hallway, away from the crowds and the music, her body pulsating with want. She leans against the wall and uses her free hand to squeeze her breast. "Logan…"

"Veronica I can't wait to feel you myself but until then…"

"Tell me what you will do to me Logan. I want you to tell me."

"I would press you against that wall Veronica and I would fuck you. I would fuck you until you screamed my name and came all around me."

"God! Fuck yes!"

"God Veronica I want you. I want you so badly."

"I want you too Logan…"

Veronica steps around the corner to continue her tryst with Logan and then everything stops when she sees Wallace and Sarah pressed up against the wall and she gasps, startled.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Veronica!"

"What's going on?"

"My eyes!"

"Go away V!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Veronica what is happening!?"

She keeps the phone pressed to her ear as she adjusts her skirt and heads back towards the main room of the club, Logan still asking in her what was going on.

"I'm fine Logan," she assures him after a moment. "I just…I accidentally interrupted some friends."

"Friends?"

"Wallace and Sarah…"

"Guess this means you were right about them anyways."

"Shut up!"

Logan laughs, "I guess that killed your mood though."

"Um yes. It most definitely did."

"Too bad."

"Shut it."

"I do miss you Bobcat." Logan assures her. "And while playing on the phone is fun it certainly is a far cry from the real thing. A month baby. Only a month to go."

"I know."

"We can do this. We'll make it."

"Yeah we will."

"I love you. Go have some fun."

"I should get home and study."

"I'll try and call you tomorrow too Bobcat."

"You better."

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

They both pause, neither disconnecting their line for a moment and Veronica finally pulls the phone away from her ear and ends the call. She steps back into the club and spots Dick and Mac on the dance floor together and Veronica smiles.

When Sarah and Wallace rejoin her at their table ten minutes later they sit in an awkward silence until Veronica finally bites the bullet and breaks the ice.

"Logan says congrats on the coaching job."

"You were talking to Logan?"

"Yup," she tells Wallace with a grin she doesn't try to keep off her face. "They're in port for a couple days which means cell service and days off."

"Fun," Sarah offers and Veronica nods. "Veronica…"

"I'm so sorry," Veronica starts quickly interrupting her friend. "I had no idea you guys were back there…"

"It's fine…"

"Sarah!" Wallace exclaims, "It was totally not fine!"

"I wouldn't have gone that far back if I had known guys, I swear."

"We believe you," Sarah assures her. "And it's fine…"

"So I suppose this means that you two finally decided to do something about whatever it is that is between you?"

"Maybe."

"Come on Papa Bear," Veronica teases, "I'm a supporter of this."

"I'm not talking about this with you right now."

"Wallace!"

"Sarah she doesn't need to know anything about what we do in private."

"That is the truth," Veronica agrees quickly. "At least not the details."

"We're happy," Sarah offers, "and taking it slow."

"Sex in the hallway of a club is slow?"

"God V!"

"I'm just teasing," she says realizing how uncomfortable Wallace has become. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I need a drink," Sarah says. "Wallace come to the bar with me."

Sarah takes him by the hand and pulls him away from the table and Veronica puts her head in her hands and sighs.

"Ronnie! Come dance with me!" Dick's voice takes her by surprise and she looks up to find that he and Mac have returned to the table, flushed and breathing heavy from their stint on the dance floor. "Mackie here says she needs a break."

"I do need a break! I've been out there for nearly a half hour now. If I don't get some rest I'm going to pass out."

Dick just shrugs, "Wimp. So what do you say Ronnie?"

"Keep your hands to yourself and you got yourself a deal."

"I can do that."

"What's up with Wallace and Sarah?" Mac asked. "I noticed the tension over here before they headed to the bar."

"They were probably getting it on somewhere," Dick offers with a laugh and Veronica blushes deeply. "Oh my god they were! Did you interrupt them?"

"Accidently!"

"Well I won't say it wasn't expected." Mac offers with a grin. "But how did you interrupt?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She was talking dirty to her pilot," Wallace tells them as he returns to the table his hand entwined with Sarah's. "Yeah you can't fool me."

"Logan called?" Dick questioned and then grabbed for his phone. "He didn't call me."

"He knew he couldn't get any with you," Wallace says with a roll of his eyes. "Guys this has been great but we're taking off. I've got to head to San Diego pretty early tomorrow and need to get some sleep."

"Sure you're going to get sleep."

"Shut up Dick."

"I'm going to head out too," Veronica says. "Rain check on the dance Dick."

"I'm going to hold you to that Ronnie."

"I'll head out with you," Mac tells her and they both rise to leave. "See you later Dick."

"Well if you all are leaving me then I might as well head out too. Or at least head upstairs to my office and get some work done. Night guys."

There was a chorus of good nights as they all headed out and into their separation directions in the warm July air. Veronica watches as her friends head off into the night and threads her arm through Mac's.

"Tonight was fun."

"It really was Bond."

"Don't tell Dick I admitted that though, okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

**A/N: So we are getting closer to the reunion! I am so excited to write it! **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you are thinking! I love getting them. They make the work day way easier to handle!**


	14. Ride the Waves and Don't Ask Why

**A/N: Hello people of the world! (Or at least those who are reading my story.) I'm so excited to be posting another chapter because it means we are that much closer to the reunion and that is what I'm really looking forward too. (I have so many ideas for what will happen after they reunite!) This is definitely a filler-ish chapter...possibly setting some things up, but mostly filler. **

**A ENORMOUS thanks to mays21 for the incredibly detailed look into the bar exam. This chapter would not be what it is without the help and I so appreciate you taking the time to answer all of my questions. **

**And a huge thanks to by betas who are always so timely in getting chapters back to me so I can pass them on to you.**

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership to Veronica Mars, or any other established companies or things in this chapter. I just like to play pretend.**

* * *

"This is insane. Insane."

"Calm down Veronica."

"I can't calm down dad. Why should I calm down?"

"Because you're sending yourself into a panic."

"I'm allowed to panic."

"You are allowed to," Keith agrees, "but that doesn't mean you need to. You'll do just fine Veronica."

"I'm leaving in four hours for San Diego, and I'm going to miserably fail this stupid thing."

"Veronica…"

"Why did I agree to this again? What did you do to me?"

"For the one hundredth time Veronica," Keith starts, "I did not sign you up for this exam. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I'm going to find out who did."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," Veronica replies with a nod. "I need to find out. Someone wants me to be a lawyer and I want to know why."

"And you're sure it wasn't Logan."

"He said it wasn't him."

"And you can't think of anyone else?"

Veronica shakes her head no. "Not anyone who would know me well enough to submit everything for me. Plus they would have had to get references…"

"Do you think you could get a copy of the full application? That will give you a lead on the references at least."

"I'll try," Veronica answers, "It's my best bet. Sorry I bugged you on your honeymoon."

"It's fine honey," Keith assures her with a chuckle. "You can always call me, you know that."

"Give Alicia a hug for me."

"Will do."

"Love you dad!"

"Love you too kiddo. I'll talk to you tomorrow after your first day of the exam, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Veronica taps her fingers against the steering wheel as she sits in traffic heading south on Interstate 5 into San Diego. She has the top down on Logan's car and is listening to the radio waiting for the traffic update with the Southern California breeze is whipping her air around.

Her phone rings and she immediately answers.

"Hello!"

"Hey beautiful," Logan's voice greets her. "How's it going?"

"Twice in as many days," Veronica replies with a grin. "I feel so special."

"You are special."

"And you're cheesy."

"You love it."

"I'll deny that to my grave."

"Of course you will."

"How was sight seeing yesterday?"

"Good, went diving with some of the guys. And did some surfing."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's incredible here Veronica. I definitely plan on bringing you back here on a vacation one day."

"I like the sound of that."

"You better," Logan says with a growl. "So what happened after you hung up yesterday?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh I definitely do."

"I still can't believe them!"

"Wallace and Sarah huh?"

"Going at it like rabbits in the back hall of the 09ER."

"You can't judge them Bobcat. Cause if I had been there…"

"We were close enough as it was."

"We could always finish it now."

Veronica laughs, "I'd take you up on that if I wasn't driving down the I-5."

"Damn."

They lapse into a few moments of silence before they speak again. She can't help but smile at their normalcy. Even in silence.

"You're going to rock the bar V," Logan says and Veronica can't help but let out a strangled laugh. "You are."

"I'm no where near prepared enough for it," Veronica argues. "Not even close."

"You're Veronica Mars. You're prepared for anything."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence Logan but I don't think you're right on this one."

"Oh but I am. I am."

"Wanna put a wager on that."

"Ooo…now you're making things interesting."

"So…"

"What do you have in mind snookums?"

Veronica smirks into the phone, "Well let's just say that if I win…"

"Yes?"

"You streak down the boardwalk."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"As long as you can get me off the indecent exposure charge."

"I'm sure I can work something out."

"So, if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"I get a striptease," Logan answers his voice husky, "Yeah, I like that idea."

"I can handle that."

Logan laughs, "Get practicing."

"Who says I need practice?"

"God Veronica," he groans, "you know just how to get to me don't you?"

"I sure do," she answers. "Now tell me more about the Philippines."

He goes into a description about their diving adventures and she smiles about his excitement over it. She's just happy that he sounds so happy and relaxed. Veronica laughs at a joke he makes and he pauses and she can practically feel his smile through the phone. She answers with her own smile.

"God Veronica I miss you."

"I miss you too Logan."

"We've only got thirty two days left babe. We're almost there."

"I know."

"Been a rough one huh?"

Veronica shrugs, "Eh…"

"Veronica."

"Yeah Logan, it's been rough. But I'm getting through it. It's getting…less horrible."

"I know what you mean."

"I wouldn't trade what we have for anything Logan. Know that, okay?"

"I know that."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything Veronica."

She pauses, "I might have started stalking support group websites. I haven't really interacted at all, but I've been reading and…it's helped."

"Good. That's…Veronica that's good."

"I was thinking about maybe like officially joining one. Maybe around here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Veronica tells him with a nod. "I mean…I just think it might be good for me. Or at least helpful. Especially…just knowing that you have some years left on your commitment. And since I don't know what is going to happen after that…I want to be prepared."

"Veronica…"

"No," she interrupts, "We're not talking about it seriously until you're home, but…I think it's something for me to consider."

"You don't have to conform to the military significant other stereotype Veronica. You're not one to conform."

"I'm not conforming to anything Logan. I'm considering something that will help me. I haven't even decided if I'm going to go or anything.."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize."

"Okay."

"I just…I'm not sure why I even told you."

"Hey V…"

"No, it's just…I'm really trying Logan. I am and it's…it's hard for me."

"I want you to be able to talk to me about this."

"And I can," Veronica assures him, "I can. But I think that having some friends who understand what it is like to be in a relationship with someone in the Navy…it makes sense."

"I get it V. I do. You could join Emilia's if you wanted. I could have Tolk talk to her about inviting you…"

"No," Veronica says a little more firmly than she meant. "It's just…I think I want to do this on my own. I think. I still get to meet them though, right?"

"Of course! I want you to meet them."

"Good." She wants to be a part of this life of his and she knows he wants her to be. It's something that terrifies and excites her all at once. She sighs when she reaches her exit. "I should go, I'm almost to the hotel and I'm going to check in and then do a little more cramming."

"Sounds good Sugarpuss," he answers with a laugh. "Don't study too hard."

"Worried about that bet?"

"Not at all. I'm confident that I'm going to win."

"Overly confident maybe?"

"Me, over confident? Nah."

"Sure."

"How long does it take for you to find out if you passed?"

She groans, "Not until mid-November."

"What, seriously?"

"Yup."

"That's a long fucking wait."

"I'm aware."

"God."

"At least I have a Plan A."

"A Plan A?"

"Being a partner at MI."

"So being a lawyer is Plan B."

"More like A and a half I guess."

Logan laughs. "Any headway on who set you up for the bar exam?"

"Not a clue. I'm going get a copy of my application and see if I can get any clues from that."

"Like what?"

"I can find out who the references they used were and then contact them and see if they can tell me who contacted them for me…"

"I would assume that whoever set you up for the exam would have contacted your references as you, right? They wouldn't say that they weren't you."

"Yeah," Veronica answers with a groan, "but at least I'll know they did and then I will have a lead. It may not be a good one but it'll be a start."

"Well then good luck."

"Thanks."

"At the hotel yet."

"Just pulling into the parking lot now."

"Then I should let you go."

"I guess."

"Didn't you just say that you wanted to study some more tonight?"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"I still want to talk to you."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"I thought you were headed back out to sea tomorrow."

"We are," he answers, "but we should still be in cell range for another day or two."

"Sounds good."

"So go, check in and relax, do your whole study thing and then you'll be ready to kick ass tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too V."

They pause for a moment before Veronica pulls the phone away from her ear and hits disconnect. She grabs her laptop bag from the passenger seat as the roof slips back into place and pauses at the trunk long enough to extract her suitcase before making her way to the lobby of the hotel.

It doesn't take long for her to get checked in and she makes her way to the hotel room. Veronica flops down onto the bed and sinks into the comfortable mattress and closes her eyes for a second.

"Damn it," she groans. "I can't close my eyes or I'll never get anything done. Fuck."

She pulls herself up off the bed and positions herself at the desk. Four hours later she finally lets herself succumb to sleep.

* * *

The hotel coffee is lukewarm and not nearly strong enough for her but she drinks three cups anyways. The lobby of the hotel is filled with fellow bar takers and she moves around the crowd to get back to the complimentary breakfast bar. She grabs a muffin and an apple and then works her way back towards the entrance to the conference center to find her seat.

Her phone beeps with an email notification and she can't help but smile when she realizes it is from Logan.

_**Hey Bobcat,**_

_**Good luck today! I know you don't need it cause you're going to knock it out of the park, but I'm thinking of you. **_

_**I'll call you later and see how the first day went.**_

_**Don't stress yourself out.**_

_**Love you!**_

_**L**_

She types a quick thanks email back to him before turning her phone off and powering up her computer.

"God," a voice says near her, "I'm going to be sick."

She looks around before her eyes rest on a young woman who looks about how Veronica feels and she nods. "Sorry, I talk to myself when I'm stressed."

Veronica nods in understanding, "Don't worry. I get it."

"I've been so stressed out about this fucking thing for months."

"Yup," Veronica agrees. "This is definitely giving me some worry lines."

"I'm Lisa," the woman says, "Princeton."

"Veronica, Columbia."

"Nice. What brings you to Southern California?"

"Grew up here, you?"

"My fiancé is here," Lisa answers with a shrug, "So here I am."

"What does your fiancé do?"

Lisa blushes, "He's a football player."

"NFL?"

"Yeah," Lisa answers, "he's a running back for the Chargers."

"That's incredible. How did you two meet?"

"High school sweethearts actually. I know, crazy that we've been able to last this long, especially with us going to separate colleges and our schedules, but here we are."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Veronica smiles at her. "Well good luck!"

"Thanks, you too."

Veronica turns back around in the metal folding chair and makes an attempt to get comfortable. She boots up her computer and gets ready for the exam to start.

Three hours later they're breaking for a lunch break and she stands and stretches. Her back cracks and she rolls her neck until that cracks too. Metal folding chairs are probably the most uncomfortable things in the world and having to sit in one for six hours for three days is torture.

"Hey," Lisa calls and Veronica turns, "I'm going to meet up with some friends for dinner tonight. Do you wanna join?"

Veronica smiles, "Thanks the invite, but I've actually got plans for tonight. Maybe another night?"

"Definitely! How are you doing?"

"Well my ass is killing me," Veronica answers with a sigh, "but I'm feeling good about the essays. You?"

"Yeah these chairs are awful," Lisa agrees, "And the same. I'm feeling good so far."

Veronica smiles and grabs her computer bag, "Enjoy your lunch."

She weaves her way through the crowd and falls into a padded chair in the hotel lobby as quickly as she can. She powers up her phone and watches as it lights up with text notifications.

_**Good luck Bond! Kick some major ass today. Call me when you can.**_

_**RONNIE! Good luck on your test thingy today. **_

_**Kill that exam today Supafly! Call me when you're done and we'll meet up for dinner.**_

_**You don't need luck Veronica, but I'm wishing it to you anyways! Don't stress, okay? **_

She loves her friends and is so grateful for their support. She unwraps the sandwich she got from the deli in the lobby and relaxes while she eats. The break for lunch passes much too quickly for Veronica's liking and before she knows it she is back in the uncomfortable metal chair getting ready for another three hours of ass-numbing torture.

* * *

Veronica is sipping her beer waiting for Wallace to meet her when a familiar voice jerks her out of her thoughts.

"Veronica Mars," the smooth voice says, "What are you doing in San Diego?"

She turns and smiles, "Deputy."

"It's Detective now," he answers with a smirk, "thought we covered that already."

She snaps her fingers together, "Oh shoot, that's right."

"So you're gracing San Diego with your presence for what, fun?"

Veronica laughs with a shake of her head, "Nope. I'm taking my bar exam."

"Really, Veronica that's great!"

"Thanks," she answers and takes a sip of her beer. "One day down, two to go."

"Oh, congrats on solving Bonnie DeVille's murder."

"Thanks for your help with that."

"How is Logan?"

"Deployed right now."

"That's right," Leo says with a nod, "He's in the Marines, right?"

"Navy."

"Ah."

"Leo?" A female voice interrupts and Veronica turns to find a pretty red head reaching out to grab Leo's arm. "Who is this?"

"Cass, this is Veronica an old friend from Neptune. Veronica this is my fiancé Cassie."

Veronica smiles at the woman, "It is nice to meet you."

"You too," Cassie answers a touch of ice to her voice. "Our table is ready Leo, we should go."

"Enjoy your dinner."

"It was nice running into you Veronica," Leo says with a nod and then turns and walks away with Cassie and Veronica gulps down the rest of her beer.

Thankfully it doesn't take much longer for Wallace to show up, apologies on his lips.

"Sorry I'm late V," Wallace greets slipping into the bar stool next to her. "Traffic was worse than I thought it would be."

"No problem," she assures him and wraps him into a quick hug. "Though you did miss an awkward run in with Leo and his fiancé."

"Ooh," Wallace responds as he orders a beer. "Bet that was fun."

"Oh yeah, so much fun. But enough about my complicated romantic history, how is camp going?"

"Great!" Wallace answers his face morphing into a bright smile. "It's amazing watching these kids V. I mean, it's just great."

Veronica grins at her best friend and laughs, "I'm really happy for you Wallace. You've really figured out what you're doing with your life. I'm a little jealous if I'm being honest."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Just a little bit."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Hey you can talk to me you know?"

"Yeah," she says, "I know. It's just…I'm exhausted. Today was long and draining and I'm emotionally vulnerable. Don't worry about me."

"You admitting you're vulnerable? I'm going to worry."

"I've been sitting on a fucking metal chair for six hours pouring everything I have into essays and such for an exam I'm not even sure I want to be taking. Give me a break this time, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…sorry V."

"I'm being a bitch," she says, "I'm a horrible person."

"No you aren't."

She groans and orders another beer, "Don't let me drink too much tonight. I cannot have a hangover tomorrow."

"You got it."

They spend the next several hours eating delicious food and drinking imported beer at a restaurant that Dick recommended in the heart of San Diego.

"I talked to my dad the other day," Veronica offers with a chuckle, "apparently they're having a great time in Rome."

"Of course they are."

"Thanks for helping Logan with setting that up."

"I was happy to help him V," Wallace assures her. "It was a nice gesture."

"And our parents have no idea."

"They shouldn't. I tried to get Logan to let me tell them but he insisted that he wanted it to be a secret. He's a good guy, V."

Veronica pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and smiles, "Yeah, he is."

Veronica plays with her phone for a moment and opens it quickly, motioning for Wallace to give her a second and she types a quick message to him.

_**Logan,**_

_**I'm sitting here with Wallace enjoying dinner in San Diego after an exhausting day and I just really miss you. So I'm going to order dessert and chat with Wallace for a little longer but I expect a call in an hour buddy.**_

_**Or an email at least.**_

_**Miss you Logan.**_

_**-V**_

"Can't even have one dinner with me without talking to him?"

Veronica blushes, "I just…"

"I'm teasing V. You don't have explain anything to me."

"So…you and Sarah huh?"

Wallace grins, "Yeah."

"It's about fucking time Papa Bear."

"Shut up."

"But seriously, I didn't think you'd ever man up and do something about it."

"Shut up."

"I better get to be your Best Person or whatever at the wedding."

"Woah," Wallace says throwing his hands up, "You're getting way ahead of us now. Slow down."

"Just teasing…"

"You better be." He answers with a sigh and then starts again. "So about your bar exam…"

"Subtle Wallace."

"It's what I do best."

"Day one was good," she tells him, "Essays this morning were a pain but good, I guess."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Still stressed," she answers honestly, "But I'm feeling pretty optimistic about passing at the moment. But don't tell Logan that. We made a bet."

"He bet that you wouldn't pass?"

"Nope," she replies popping the p sound with a grin. "I bet that I wouldn't pass."

"Why?"

"Because I was sleep deprived and anxious and stressing out about the whole thing and at the time I wasn't sure I would be passing."

"And now you think you will?"

"I'm still not sure completely," she answers honestly, "But I'm less anxious about it now."

"You're going to pass."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well I'm going to head back now," Wallace answers with a slight groan. "Early workouts in the morning with the kids."

"What ages do you coach?"

"My main group is aged eight to twelve," he explains, "but we all rotate the morning workout routines since they are only for the older kids and tomorrow is my first shift."

"I should get some sleep anyways," Veronica answers, "Plus Logan should be calling soon. Thanks for meeting up with me tonight."

"You got it V. You want to meet up tomorrow night too?"

"Nah," Veronica answers, "I kind of made a new friend today and we sort of made tentative plans to get dinner tomorrow night after the exam portion of tomorrow."

"You made a friend?"

"Shut up Wallace! I can make friends."

"It is a new concept for you."

"Hey! I befriended you!"

"That's because I'm awesome."

"I'm leaving now."

Wallace grabs her into a hug and she squeezes back. "Night sis!"

"Night bro."

* * *

She is sitting cross-legged on the hotel bed, her hair damp from her shower, and her study guide open on her lap. Her phone, ringer all the way up, is sitting slightly off the side as she waits for Logan's call. She is reviewing the information for the MBE part of the exam and she can't help but glance at her phone every few moments waiting for it to ring.

When it finally does she jerks it up off the bed and presses it to her ear.

"Hey."

"So did you kick major bar exam ass today?"

"I don't know about major ass kicking," Veronica answers with a chuckle, "But I definitely think there was some ass kicking."

"See! I knew you'd be fine."

"Only day one Richie. There is still a lot of exam to take still."

"Still have full confidence you're going to rock it."

"Thanks Logan."

"So tell me how it was," Logan says, "seriously."

"It was everything we prepared for in law school," Veronica offers with a shrug. "Big room, lots of people, uncomfortable metal chairs and a crappy deli sandwich lunch. Nothing exciting."

"Sounds very exciting."

"It would to someone not taking it, I suppose. I think I met a new friend though."

"Really? Veronica Mars making friends?"

"Hey! I'm a friendly person. Why do you all think I can't make friends?"

"I don't think you can't make friends."

"Was that a double negative?"

"You're a friendly person."

"Well for some reason both you and Wallace seem to think I can't make friends with people."

"I'm sorry Sugarpuss," Logan says and Veronica shrugs.

"It's okay."

"No it isn't. I didn't mean…"

"Logan it's fine. Are you flying today?"

He pauses and she can tell he's trying to decide whether or not to let the change of subject go or not. She's thankful that he does. "We're still grounded. Tolk should be cleared later today which means flying tomorrow."

"How many days has it been since you've been up?"

"Five," Logan answers, "I miss it."

"I'm sure…" Her voice fades out as she yawns and Logan chuckles. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Logan answers, "Get some sleep Bobcat. You've got a long day tomorrow."

"Email me tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Veronica ties her hair up in a messy bun and slips the NAVY sweatshirt she'd borrowed from Logan before he left and grabs a handful of her No. 2 pencils and heads down to the lobby of the hotel. She checks her watch and groans, she's only got thirty minutes before she has to be in the conference hall ready to answer six hours of multiple choice questions and she wants to drink as much coffee as she can before it starts.

She's looking around the lobby for a place to sit when she hears her voice called, "Veronica! There's an extra seat over here."

She works her way through the crowd and sits down next to Lisa, "Hey thanks. It was starting to feel like high school all over again."

"Oh god," Lisa groans, "No one should ever have to relive the pains of high school."

"I just had my ten year reunion a few months ago," Veronica answers with a chuckle. "It was pretty horrible."

"You actually went?"

"I was tricked into going by my two best friends," Veronica tells her. "I'm still holding it against them."

Lisa laughs, "I would too. Are you ready for the MBE today?"

Veronica pulls the pencils out of the pocket of the sweatshirt with a smirk, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"So I'm definitely going to need a beer after this day," Lisa tells her and Veronica nods, "I'm having dinner with my fiancé and some of his teammates. I could use another girl around, if you don't have plans."

"I'd love to," Veronica says with a grin. "Thanks for the invite."

"I need friends," Lisa answers with a laugh, "And I like you. You kind of remind me of my sister."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yeah, mostly. I'm taking it you don't have a sister."

"Only child," Veronica replies, "Well, I have two stepbrothers now."

"Lucky."

"Not so sure about that."

They share a laugh and head towards the conference center. The first three hours of the MBE go faster than she thought it would, but Veronica is fairly confident about her performance. After a quick lunch and phone call with her dad and Alicia she heads back in for the second half of the day.

She's completely exhausted by the time she's done for the day and after exchanging numbers with Lisa so they could meet up later she collapses on to her bed and takes a well-earned nap.

* * *

"Are you a football fan Veronica?" Trent, Lisa's boyfriend asks over the noise of the bar.

She chuckles a little, "Not really. My dad was more of a baseball fan so I grew up with that over football."

"That's a shame," Mitchell, one of Trent's teammates comments and leans in closer to her. "Football is far more superior to baseball."

"Eh," Veronica answers with a shrug, "That's debatable."

"Oh really."

"I would say so."

"Maybe I'll have to try to convince you just how much better football is," Mitchell offers and Veronica shakes her head.

"I appreciate the offer," she says, "but I'll stick with baseball."

"Leave her alone," Lisa commands smacking Mitchell across the back of the head. "You don't have a shot with her anyways."

"You don't know that," Mitchell argues and Veronica laughs. "So do I have a chance?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Well damn."

"Told you," Lisa responds with a laugh. "She's way too good for you."

"Plus I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it."

"Double damn, boyfriend huh? What does Mr. Boyfriend do?"

"He's a fighter pilot for the Navy." Mitchell's eyes grow wide and Veronica can tell Lisa is biting back another laugh. "So yeah, no chance."

Lisa finally lets out a laugh, "That explains the oversized Navy sweatshirt today."

Veronica nods, "I stole it from him before he shipped out."

"He's deployed?"

"Yup. Luckily he'll be home in less than a month."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Five months as of now."

"That has to suck."

"More than I can possibly explain," Veronica admits. "It has definitely been rough."

"Is it his first?"

Veronica shakes her head, "No. But it's the first since we've been together. Well together this time."

"I smell a story there."

"It's a long complicated one."

"So juicy too!"

Veronica smirks, "A little bit I guess. Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

"I'll hold you to that."

Several other members of Trent's team begin to show up, some with wives or girlfriends and as Veronica is introduced to them all she tries to keep herself from closing up and retreating into her shell. She had done a good job of becoming more welcoming and trusting in her new life in New York and she wanted it to stay that way. It had bothered her when Wallace and Logan had teased her about being incapable of making friends.

She laughs and jokes with the group and around midnight finally makes her way back to her hotel room. She falls into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

As the instructor calls time on the final day of testing there is a cheer that rises up from everyone in the conference room and Veronica shares a look and a laugh with Lisa. They're packing up their computers and tossing any scraps of paper as the crowd starts to file out of the center.

"God I'm so glad that is finally over," Lisa breathes as they walk into the lobby of the hotel together. "How do you think you did?"

"I think I passed," Veronica tells her, "But we'll see. You?"

"I hope I passed."

"I'm sure you did fine."

"I'm going to go grab dinner," Lisa tells her, "Wanna tag along?"

"I'm going to head home actually," Veronica answers, "I've already checked out of the hotel and I'm just ready to sleep in my own bed tonight. Plus I need to get caught up on work."

"You're working already for a law firm? Lucky."

Veronica shakes her head, "No actually, I'm a partner in a Private Investigator firm."

"Woah."

"Yeah, it's an interesting job."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Officially, since I was eighteen. Unofficially, I was sixteen."

"And your parents were okay with that?"

Veronica laughs, "My dad is the other partner."

"Ah," Lisa replies, "that makes way more sense now I guess. Still totally crazy though. Worked any big cases?"

"Client confidentiality," Veronica answers with a shrug, "Can't really say."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"It was really nice meeting you Lisa," Veronica answers, "If you're ever up in Neptune give me a call."

"I will," she promises, "and you can count on me forcing you to get together sometime. You're way better than some of those other NFL wives and girlfriends."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"See you around Veronica."

Veronica nods and heads out to Logan's car. As she waits for the top to go down she powers her phone back up and checks her email. She is happy to have one waiting for her from Logan.

_**V,**_

_**By the time you read this you should be done with the bar exam and I'm confident that you kicked its ass. I'm really proud of you Bobcat. You'll make an incredible lawyer. I wasn't kidding before when I say that I didn't envy opposing counsel, I'm just glad that any of that will be in California and not in New York.**_

_**Though if you ever wanted to go back to New York you know that I would follow you right? I just want you to be happy and wherever that is I'll be happy as long as I'm with you.**_

_**I just wanted to make sure you knew that.**_

_**Tolk has finally been cleared to fly. Which is pretty good timing since we've got some support to fly this week. Can't really talk about the missions but I promise I'm going to fly safe. Everything should be pretty routine anyways.**_

_**We're down to 25 days Bobcat. **_

_**I love you and I'll email you as soon as I can. I won't lie; it might be a few days. Email me though and let me know how things went.**_

_**Love you Veronica and I'll be seeing you soon.**_

_**-L**_

* * *

**A/N: So leave me a little note and tell me to get writing and I'll hopefully get us to the reunion sooner rather than later. (Honestly there are 2...maybe 3 chapters before Logan will be stateside again.)**

**Thanks so much for reading! It really does mean a lot to me that so many people are invested in this story and what I've been able to do with the characters. I hope I can keep it up. **


	15. The Clock Has Been Stuck on 3 for Days

**Howdy! I know, I know...it has been ages since I've updated. I have no excuse. Not really. But I'm here and I'm back and I'm updating! And the crazy thing is...I'm pretty sure there is only one more chapter to go in this story. (WHOA!) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed this story and has gone on this adventure with me. Have no worries, even when I click the complete box I'm not leaving this world for awhile. Sequels are already in the works.**

**I wouldn't be anywhere without my betas! Thanks ladies for bearing with me!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of the VM world for me. I just like using them for some fun.**

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I'll admit that you're probably going to win that bet. I feel pretty confident about the exam. It totally sucks not knowing the outcome for like five months, but it gives me some time to really figure out what I'm going to do if I pass. I mean, like do I start my own practice here in Neptune? Do I try to find a firm to work for here?**_

_**Do I keep my PI license and just do lawyering on the side? Though I fear there could be some conflict of interest issues there. And then I have to think that there is a reason whoever signed me up for this has a motive for why they did it. And I have to figure out what that reason is.**_

_**But in order to do that I have to figure out who did it.**_

_**All around issues for me.**_

_**Well…for us, I guess. You have a say in this too. This whole committed relationship, give and take thing we've got going on means that we get to have talks about the future and stuff and it goes hand in hand. We have to talk about your future in the Navy and mine as a lawyer or PI or whatever the hell I end up doing. And what that means for whatever our future looks like.**_

_**Honestly though Logan it really doesn't matter to me really as long as we are together. I know you said you'd follow me anywhere. Well the same goes for me too, okay? So if you get transferred somewhere I'll come too. I know that you don't really get a say in how that all works…and I'm thankful that you're based in San Diego right now. But I'll come with you if you get stationed in Timbuktu. Or wherever. I don't want you to think that you are the only one willing to bend for this relationship.**_

_**Spent today at the office with Mac catching up on everything I've missed over the last few days and got assigned a few new clients. I'm glad I'll be able to get back to a normal schedule now. No more late night study sessions and cramming. Just clients and family and friends and soon you.**_

_**Can't wait to see you Logan.**_

_**24 days to go.**_

_**-V**_

* * *

"Dad! Alicia!" Veronica's voice rises over the commotion of the Balboa County airport as she notices her father and stepmother came through the security barriers. Wallace and Darrell are at her side and they wave them over. "Welcome home!"

"Hey mom," Darrell says with a head nod and Wallace echoes the sentiment.

"Hi guys," Alicia says, wrapping her arms around Darrell and Wallace while Veronica hugs her father tightly. They switch and Veronica and Alicia wrap each other in a hug while the boys and Keith shake hands. "How were things here?"

"Good," Darrell answers with a shrug.

Wallace nods, "Things are good."

"I was stressed until a couple days ago," Veronica says honestly, "but now things are fine."

"How was the bar?" Alicia asks, leading Veronica towards baggage claim. The boys following close behind them.

"It really was fine," Veronica says with a big smile. "I was seriously freaking out beforehand but everything was fine. Made a new friend or two as well."

"Really? That's great!"

"I won't know for a couple months the results," Veronica adds, "So until then I'll just keep working on building MI."

"Have you decided what you're going to do once you're barred?" Keith asks wrapping his arm around Veronica's shoulders.

She shakes her head, "No. Not yet. I'm weighing my options."

He nods, "Well if you want to talk about it…"

"I know dad," she assures him, "and I appreciate it."

They head towards baggage claim, Wallace and Darrell keeping in step with Keith as Wallace shares some stories of the kids he's mentoring at the camp he's at. Veronica and Alicia are a few steps behind and Alicia threads her arm through Veronica's.

"How are things, really?"

Veronica smiles, "Honestly, really good. I'm really confident about the bar even though I have no idea what that actually means for my future and Logan will be home in less than a month and things with his house are falling into place…so yeah, things are really good."

"I'm really happy for you Veronica. Your dad will probably kill me for telling you this but I know he has been worried about you."

"He wouldn't be dad if he wasn't," she responds with a laugh. "I know he's worried and I wish I could make him relax with a detailed plan of the future, but…"

"But you can't."

"Not yet. There are a lot of things that I need to figure out first and Logan is a big part of that and we're waiting till he gets home to really hash out what it all means for us."

"That's a very mature thing for you two to do."

Veronica chuckles, "I should hope so. We're well past the college drama and immaturity our past attempts at a relationship have been linked with. If this is going to last – and we both want it to – then we have to be mature and have conversations about…everything."

Alicia hugs her quickly. "Good for you both."

It isn't much longer until the men return with Keith and Alicia's luggage and they head towards Wallace's SUV. Veronica leans against the side of the car as they put the suitcases in the back, listening to Alicia regale them with tales of their adventures in Italy. They're laughing at her explanation of Keith attempting to toss pizza dough in a cooking lesson they had and Alicia shows them the picture of him with the dough caked on his head.

There are tears in Veronica's eyes from laughing as they all climb in the vehicle and they start the drive back to Neptune.

It is two hours later, after a laugh infused family dinner at Mama Leone's that she finally hugs her dad and Alicia goodnight and slips back into Logan's car. Instead of driving to Mac's though she finds herself pulling into the driveway of Logan's beachside house.

Nearly all the furniture has been delivered and set up and she can't wait for Logan to be here so it can feel full.

She sits down on the couch and pulls her feet up under her and rests her chin on a pillow.

Veronica pulls out her phone.

_**Logan,**_

_**I'm sitting here on the couch that I picked out for your (our) house and I'm feeling very mushy. I wish you were here. I know all of this open emotion is going to get my badass card revoked but I don't care. **_

_**I'm not even sure what brought me here tonight. I went with Darrell and Wallace to pick up Alicia and Dad from the airport and then after we dropped them off I was going to head back to Mac's and sleep for twelve hours straight.**_

_**And somehow I ended up here instead. **_

_**Maybe it was from the talk I had with Alicia about you – us. But I just wanted to feel close to you and even though you've never even seen this place in person I feel close to you when I'm here.**_

_**(Plus I was not about to show up at Dick's… especially unannounced. My eyes don't need to see whatever or whomever he does with his evenings.)**_

_**He's dragging me shopping tomorrow. Well okay I'm taking him with me and I definitely don't have to drag him. The last room in the house will be finished tomorrow. Well shopping wise at least. He's assured me that he can handle picking out the entertainment stuff.**_

_**Just so you know I could do it on my own but I know it will mean a lot to Dick to help out.**_

_**22 days Logan. 22 more days.**_

_**-V**_

* * *

"This does not have to be a difficult decision Dick."

"You're the one that wanted my advice Ronnie. Now you have to take it."

"We've been here for three hours Dick."

"So?"

"So there is only one thing in the cart. And that's not even for the house. It's for you."

"I'm not going to pass on a new version of…"

Veronica interrupts him with a sigh, "I don't care Dick. Can we just pick out a television and surround system and move on with our lives."

"You can't just pick out a television for a media room Ronnie."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that was the plan."

"Well there are a lot of factors to consider…"

"This is ridiculous."

"You could be doing this on your own you know…"

"Kinda wish I was actually."

"Hey!"

Veronica can't help but laugh at his puppy dog eyes and hurt expression. "Seriously though Dick. I didn't think we'd be here all fucking day."

"Fine, fine. We just need the one for the media room right?"

"I was thinking about getting one for the upstairs living room and maybe a small one for the kitchen."

"Well then why don't you grab those and I'll take one more look at the choices for the media room?"

"Fine."

In a huff Veronica takes the cart and goes to the far end of the aisle where the more moderately sized televisions are. She's maneuvering the second one into the cart when she hears footsteps approach.

She doesn't look up when she starts talking. "Don't say they're too small Dick. I know what I'm looking for."

"Veronica Mars," the voice answers and Veronica's head snaps up, "belittling since 2003."

"Butters…" His face tightened as the old high school nickname slipped from her lips and she frowned with an apology. "Sorry. Vincent."

"Dad mentioned he'd seen you at the reunion a few months ago. Didn't realize you'd stayed in town."

"Yup," she answers with a shrug. "Moved back. What are you up to now?"

"I'm an on-air personality for a radio station," he supplies and she isn't surprised. "Morning show for now, the hours suck but the job is good."

"Well good for you," she answers, "All of those hours razing on the 09er crowd paid off."

He nods. "So I hear you're still friends with Mac…"

"Seriously?"

"What? She's hot."

"Hey Ronnie I think I'm ready."

Vincent glances between them, a bemused look crossing his features. He points to Veronica, "You," and then points to Dick, "With Casablancas? That's a coupling I never thought to expect."

Veronica bursts out laughing, "Me and Dick. God no."

Dick is nodding his head, "Never man. First off…Logan would kill me."

Veronica is struggling to catch her breath, "Not in a hundred million years, no offense Dick."

"Trust me Ronnie, none taken."

"He's here helping me pick out a TV for Logan. That's it."

Vincent eyes them warily and then shrugs. "Whatever. So about Mac…"

Dick's eyes narrow, "What about Mac?"

Veronica and Vincent both glance his way with equally confused looks on their face until Veronica smirks and then turns back towards Vincent.

"I'm sure Mac would love to see you again Vincent," she supplies her voice just a touch too sugary. "Why don't you come by our office this week."

"Sure," Vincent says, "I'll do that. See you later Veronica. Dick."

It doesn't take long for Dick to turn and glare at Veronica. "What in the hell did you do that for?"

"What are you talking about Dick?"

"You're pimping Mac out again?"

"I am doing no such thing!"

"That's what it sounded like to me," Dick answers his voice strained. "I don't think she'd appreciate that."

Veronica takes a step towards him, "First off, I'm in no way pimping Mac out. He was asking about her and as a friend I figured I'd offer him a way to see her. This isn't high school anymore Dick. Grow up. And second, why do you care so much about Mac's personal life."

"She's a friend," he stammers, "and as her friend I'm just looking out for her. And allowing you to…"

"Don't you say it..."

"You know what Dick," Veronica starts quietly, "I think you don't know what you're talking about. Vincent has, thankfully, grown out of his awkward stage and is fairly attractive now. Mac could use a good romance in her life. While I'm not saying anything will come out of this…I'm not going to keep something from her either."

"She's going to kill you."

"Maybe," Veronica answers with a shrug, "But it will be her decision. Besides he might not even come."

"He better not come."

Veronica just shakes her head at him and sighs. "You said you were ready?"

"Yeah," Dick answers after a minute and his eyes light up with excitement. "Top of the line eighty inch smart TV. It's beautiful. And the surround system for it will be killer. They're getting the invoice for me and then we'll check out at the register and schedule delivery and set up."

"Thanks for helping Dick."

He grins, "Oh I'm going to reap the benefits of this purchase too. Halo on this thing is going to be sweet!"

* * *

_**Veronica,**_

_**See! I knew you would kick the bar exam's ass. Now do I have to wait to receive my winnings until after it's official or can we just call it when I get back? (Hell I'd take both.)**_

_**Dick emailed me to tell me he picked out the TV for the media room with you and said (and I'm quoting him here) "It's the sickest thing ever man. You're going to love it. Maybe even more than Ronnie."**_

_**Now I'm not sure if he's saying I'll love the TV more than I love you or if I'll love the TV more than you love the TV. If he meant the first he's out of his mind…and if it is the second (which I'm doubtful) then he's right because I can't see you caring a lick about the size of a television.**_

_**But hey, that's Dick for you…I guess.**_

_**Things are starting to wind down here now. We'll start heading back to good old San Diego soon. As beautiful as it can be here I'll be glad to be on solid ground again…and longer than a few day stint.**_

_**Three full weeks and I'll be home Veronica. Three weeks.**_

_**-Logan**_

_**P.S. I kind of like it when you're mushy. And I'll keep it all under wraps so you don't lose your badass card. That's too hot for you to give up.**_

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**I have seriously been staring out the window for twenty minutes wondering what in the hell just happened in this office. You're not going to believe it. I don't even believe it and I witnessed the entire thing. **_

_**I mean…crazy stuff happens in Neptune all the time, sure, but this? I didn't think…just wow.**_

_**And now I need to explain before you decide to have nice men come and take me away and throw me into a padded cell.**_

_**Cindy Mackenzie is currently out, getting coffee, with Vincent Clemmons.**_

_**Yes. You read that correctly.**_

_**I tried to take a picture of them leaving so I had proof but I didn't get to the door in time.**_

_**Also this is all happening because of me.**_

_**How is this because of me you ask?**_

_**I ran into him while I was out shopping with Dick a couple days ago and he asked about Mac and I might have mentioned to him that she was working with me now and that we'd (she'd) be in the office all week. I honestly did it to get a rise out of Dick…I know, I know I'm awful but there is something going on there and I'm dying to get to the bottom of it…**_

_**I never expected Mac to agree to a date with Vincent. I mean…sure he's grown out of that weird, awkward thing that all kids in high school go through at some point…but still.**_

_**Wouldn't have seen that coming a mile away.**_

_**I'm dying for her to get back so she can spill the details. Was it a pity date? Is she really interested in him? Was she trying to make someone jealous? WHAT IS HAPPENING? **_

_**I must get to the bottom of this.**_

_**-V**_

_**P.S. 20 days. **_

* * *

_**Veronica,**_

_**I don't believe you. This whole thing sounds like a big pile of insanity that you made up. **_

_**I can't imagine sweet, sassy Mac going out with Butters…voluntarily at least. I must have proof. **_

_**No proof and it didn't happen.**_

_**-L**_

_**P.S. If the next 19 days don't pass quickly I'm going to go insane.**_

* * *

_**Logan,**_

_**This is the third day in a row Logan. THE THIRD DAY! IN A ROW!**_

_**It's lunch today though. I swear I feel like I'm living in some weird alternate universe where nothing is supposed to make sense.**_

_**She is acting normal. And she says she has had a good time with him the last couple of days but it just feels weird.**_

_**And lunch is a step up from coffee right? It's been too long for me to remember the steps.**_

_**Should I worry now? Or wait until they've graduated to dinners?**_

_**Should I worry at all? I mean…I told Dick that I want her to be happy. And if for some reason seeing – dating – Butters…Vincent makes her happy then I should just leave it, right? **_

_**-V**_

_**P.S. The proof is attached. Told you.**_

_**P.P.S. 18 days is hardly any time…right? Almost there.**_

* * *

_**V,**_

_**You provided proof. I can't believe there was actually proof.**_

_**And you're right, you shouldn't worry. Mac is a big girl and can fully take care of herself. You're her friend and if this thing she's doing makes her happy you should support her.**_

_**No matter how strange it is.**_

_**Cause it is. Strange.**_

_**The excitement on the boat is growing. Six months at sea is hard for everyone. So we're all counting down the days, hours and minutes until we can hold our loved ones in our arms again. A buddy of mine gets to meet his kid for the first time. That has to be a crazy feeling. And it's only 17 days away.**_

_**I love you Veronica. And I'll see you soon.**_

_**-L**_

* * *

**A/N: So this one took a fun turn! Characters sometimes take on minds on their own and decide to do things that weren't in the original plan. But I like it! I hope you did too! Some fun, fluffy goodness before Logan gets home!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Trust me, those reviews are what helps to keep me in this story and this world. Knowing that people are having as much fun as me.**


End file.
